


Family Secret

by TomRoyal69



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Adoption, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Baby Tord, Femdom, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I know he's a dude but Patryck is still a femdom, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Past, Slow Burn, Smut, They'll have enough babies to make their own Red Army by the time I'm done here, This is basically one big fluff piece with moments of angst action and smut, Unhappy Ending, You have to really squint to see Matt, but i mean, it gets kinky, it gets to outside of bedroom kink after a little bit, the smut takes a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 52,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomRoyal69/pseuds/TomRoyal69
Summary: Paul is an unhappy, somewhat shy Alpha who is unhappy in his job in the Red Army.Patryck is an Omega who had nowhere to go, his faith lost in capitalism, and was willing to even hide his Dynamic to help change the world around him, only for that plan to make him fall flat on his face.But when a pup that's distantly related to the current Red Leader shows up, can the pair come together as a dynamic duo for the child's sake?





	1. Adoption

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off an old RP with a friend of mine. I've actually wanted to turn this into a full fanfiction for a while, and be able to get into Tord's past, and finally got around to starting. But at the same time, this isn't EXACTLY how we headcanon Tord's past, I took a little liberty with the story and adding a few more characters and shit. So, long story short, this is an AU, but pretty close to how I headcanon Tord's past.
> 
> This is gonna have multiple chapters, I just don't know how many or when I'll update.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family all meets each other. It's sweet, but would be sweeter if it happened in the typical order of "parents meet, fall in love, THEN adopt child".
> 
> Not that it can't work out of order.

Patryck listens from the courtyard as the CPS agent is currently at the door, arguing with Christoffer Lidenskap. Or, as he's better known, Red Leader. The first man is holding something swaddled in a blanket, and does not look quite pleased.

“He needs to go to a home, sir, and you are the last person who he is related to that is able to take him! If you don’t, he will wind up in a foster home, and those around here aren’t exactly ideal for a helpless infant. If he ends up dead in a ditch, you will be charged with assisted murder.”

Red Leader growls, glaring at the child. He has work to do, dammit, no time to waste on some dumb kid. If the authorities won’t get rid of it, then he just has to go out of his way to do it himself.

“Fine, you know what, I’ll take the brat.”

Patryck bites his lip, pausing in starting his lunch upon hearing this. He's certainly a younger soldier, only 22, and one of the most gentle there, despite being one of the most deadly. Not that it matters much in his “duties”. He enjoys being outside, rain or shine, and often spends a lot of time locked in his own little world where everyone gets along, everyone's friends and hold hands and sing “Kumbaya”. Obviously, this isn't the actual case, but it's nice to dream.

Patryck sighs softly, forcing a smile on his face as he grabs the apple making up his lunch. He's not an uncommon sight around the base, and neither is his smile. He's a very social person, though a bit reserved at first. But he's not afraid to exchange conversation with others, and he's generally well liked. He's just that person that's always a friendly acquaintance, but not quite close enough to be a friend.

The Leader steps out, carelessly holding the fragile tiny human. He plans on simply leaving it out for the wolves, or throwing it in a dumpster if there is one nearby so his soldiers won’t complain about a mess if they find one.

Paul stands at the opposite end of the courtyard, a safe distance away from the shouting. He takes a drag from his cigarette, closing his eyes at how much noise the others are making. God, so much noise. Thankfully, it appears they seem to be wrapping things up, as the Red Leader snatches the child and his papers away from the agent, shooing the man of lesser power away. Good for them all, well, except for the kid…

Paul sighs again once he hears a car door shut and drive off. He doesn’t like the way their Leader is holding the child. Well, he just doesn’t like their leader. He halfheartedly agrees that the baby is an inconvenience no one in the base needs. But it doesn’t feel right he has to die for it… This isn’t what he signed up for at the Red Army. He came to be rid of the unfair principles of society, and be able to work and fight alongside others with the same interests. As a large Pack, with the lesser Alphas, the Betas, even the Omegas happy, content, equal, and determined in their roles. He knows the Army once had a great cause, and were working relentlessly for the greater good, but a few years before Paul had joined, Christoffer had taken over as Red Leader. And well… He would rather leave, if he could. But now he’s stuck here, with a job he hates, people he hates, and a life he hates. Oh well, he could be dead… And at least he has his cigarettes

Patryck looks up as he sees the Leader holding the tiny infant. Every Omegan instinct screams for him to take the baby and show the Leader how to properly hold them, but he doesn't dare move. He generally sees the good in everyone, but if there's one person he's truly scared of, it's the Red Leader. He's harsh, cruel, and if you step a toe out of line, you'll immediately have a bullet in your head. It's stressful…

Red Leader grumbles loudly in annoyance as his pager in his pocket, requesting him back to his office. He looks at the baby, and then looks around, planning on tossing it into the bushes. Unfortunately, there are no bushes around, and all he sees are two soldiers. Oh well. Might as go for it, since they are under his command.

“Hey. You two.”

Paul looks up once he is addressed, trying not to roll his eyes at the person who could end his life in the blink of an eye. After Christoffer took charge, all of their funds went down the drain, leaving them with hardy enough for basic necessities. He ruined the Red Army, and now he’s starting to ruin his men too. Less missions, more people slacking off, less money, less food, less weapons, less discipline… Soon there won’t even be an Army, just a bunch of hobos in an empty warehouse. He looks around for the other person the Leader was referring to. Oh, that guy. He’s kind of weird. Not bad looking, but strange. Who goes outside frequently for fresh air? And who is so… Nice and sociable in a setting like this? He’s a good fighter, though, and that’s supposedly all that counts.

Patryck stands up as he's addressed, plastering that usual smile on his face. He may not mean it, but it's hard to tell that.

Red Leader holds the baby out… in an unusual and alarmingly dangerous way- holding him upside down by the leg. The blanket he was swaddled in falls to the cement below, and the baby begins crying as the blood begins to rush to its small head.

“Take it. Do something with it. Kill it, experiment with it, use it as bait, whatever you want, I don’t give a damn. Just don’t let it into my sight again,” he barks out. 

Paul’s eyes widen, immediately about to get snippy with the higher Alpha about his certain holding position with the very young male. He is able to hold it back, however, upon hearing that the child is going to them. He looks over at the other soldier, trying to assess his thoughts on this.

Patryck nods quickly, immediately rushing over to take the child, cradling him carefully in his arms. It looks so natural, especially with him doing it. 

“Y-yes, sir!” he quietly says, careful to not startle the small infant any more than he already is.

The Leader turns on his heel to go back inside, only to be stopped by Paul speaking up, immediately recognizing that the other soldier has no plans to hurt the child. 

“W-Wait, Sir, aren’t you forgetting something?” Paul pipes up.

Red Leader turns back, narrowing his eyes in a dangerous question. He looks down at the papers in his hands, shaking his head and throwing them towards Paul. It’s paper, so… it doesn’t get that far, and ends up lying next to the blanket on the sidewalk.

“Here, kid. Start a fire with it or something. I don’t care,” Red Leader says, then turns and leaves.

Patryck barely listens, gently rocking the tiny person to soothe his crying, practically glowing with happiness.

“Shh… It's okay, little guy…” he quietly purrs out in a soothing voice.

Paul puts out his cigarette, kind enough to be near one of the bud disposal trashes and puts it in there. He walks up and picks up the blanket and papers, walking over to the other soldier, silently impressed by how the baby almost starts to calm instantly in his arms. If he didn't know Omegas weren't allowed in the Army, he would pin the man as one. He doesn’t show his thoughts or how impressed he is, though. He bites the inside of his cheek, finally getting a good look at the other and… damn. Way out of his league, though. While Paul was a bit short and of a pleasantly pudgy build, with messy light brown hair, dark brown eyes, and pale skin covered in scruffy hair, Patryck was on a whole different level, in his eyes. Patryck had piercing golden eyes, hair of the deepest chocolate brown, with his bangs swept to either side, and smooth, sun-kissed skin. Way out of his league. He holds out the items to the other.

“Here you are… You…. Seem good with kids. I’m not really one who would be a good parent…” he says meekly.

Patryck smiles softly, taking the blanket and laying it over the tiny baby.

“Thank you… I practically raised my baby brother, so I have a little experience… But it's okay, everyone thinks they'll be a bad parent until they are one…” he says.

Paul laughs a bit nervously, looking away.

“I suppose so… But I’m not the best role model… At least you’re nice… Don’t suppose you’re going to try and hide him away from Red Leader…?” he inquired.

Patryck gives a little mischievous grin, chuckling a little.

“He said “do whatever we want with him, as long as he doesn't see him…”~ Sounds like fair game to me…~”

Paul smiles softly, almost bashfully.

“Gotcha… I won’t spill any words. If you need some cover to get milk and stuff to keep him alive, I’ll help a bit… Not sure how much use I’ll be otherwise…”

Patryck smiles softly, looking down at the small child.

“It's alright… If you want, I'll teach you all about how to take care of kids… It's a skill that comes in handy more often than you might think. And people overplay the bad things, it's really rewarding…” he says.

The Alpha bites his lip softly, looking away.

“Well… I can’t go far without my pack of cigarettes… I don’t want him getting secondhand smoke, ‘specially with how much you seem to care about him. I’d love to take you up on the offer, but… yeah…” he says, sounding defeated.

Patryck smiles, shrugging a little as the tiny child finally falls asleep, lowering his voice a little.

“As long as you're not right next to him while smoking, it shouldn't be an issue…”

Paul lets out a nervous breath, looking back from the child to meet the soldier’s eyes. He knows he should decline, that they would do better off without him. He can’t have this man, no matter what he believes. He’ll probably end up being disgusted with him, from any point of view due to his smoking, taste in lovers (specifically the fact he’s into men, no matter the Dynamic), or just something about his appearance. But as soon as he looks into his eyes, there is one fact above all else. He can’t. It is literally impossible for him to decline at this moment. Not only does he want to make sure this child has a good life, but that his fellow comrade isn't drowning in diapers and struggling to keep the pair alive. Perhaps it's just his instincts talking... But this new family needs a leader. And despite his fear, he can't walk away and leave them to fend for themselves.

“I… I guess. Heh, all that’ll happen is you’ll kick me away after a few days, no matter how nice you are. But… It’s worth a shot…” he gets out, having no idea he said the last half out loud.

Patryck laughs softly, rolling his eyes playfully.

“I highly doubt I'll do that… I try to see the good in everyone, and treat others how I want to be treated… It always works out in my favor. Because if they don't treat me with the same kindness… then everyone sees them as the asshole,” he quips back, despite this is probably the last thing you'd expect out of a motherly man's mouth. He seems to be sharp, witty, and he keeps people on their toes.

Paul grins softly, laughing a bit at his words and how he has become much more interesting in the past few minutes than before.

“Well then, I’ll take you up on your offer… Don’t want to seem like the asshole here. And uhm… Thanks for not hurting the kid. I don’t know what I would have done if someone else was to “take care” of him. I… I don’t know if I would have tried at all…” he says, looking down, more than just a little ashamed of himself.

Patryck smiles softly at the other, shrugging a little as he speaks. “I don't want him to get hurt… My name's Patryck, by the way!~”

Paul feels his heart flutter in his chest, his face heating up just a bit.

“M-My name is Paul… It’s nice to meet you, Patryck. And this little guy’s name is…” he stammers out, then turns to view the papers now in Patryck’s hand, choking back a small laugh as he reads it. He doesn’t dare read it out loud, knowing his laughter may make the new mother upset.

Patryck walks over to look at the paper, snickering a little as he sees the name.

“Martin… ?! What is he, a 20 year old computer analyst…?!”

This gets the Alpha bursting into a fit of laughter, turning into some heavy coughing due his bad habits. It takes him a while to redeem himself.  
“If… If he is going to make it in this world… We better change it…! Of course, only if you agree…” he says nervously.

Patryck nods as he giggles softly, keeping it down for the little bundle of joy in his arms, who's sleeping peacefully.

“Y-yeah… ! Hmm… Something strong sounding… And Norwegian, probably… What about… Tord?”

Paul hums softly, looking back to the sleeping child. Shoot, he almost woke him up… He’s got to be more careful.

“Hmm… It’s unusual, but it has a nice ring to it. It has a sort of rough fire, too, but also a sense of calm and collection… I think it fits him well, and it should help him when he’s older… Much more than “Martin”...”

Patryck nods softly, smiling happily as he looks down at the little pup, nothing but love and adoration in his eyes as he speaks.

“Well, why don't we get him to my room, let him sleep while we figure things out for him…”

Paul blushes, his mind going straight to thinking about Patryck’s room. He just met him, and now he’s being invited there..!? What kind of fool must he be to have any reason to let him… Oh… Right, the baby. Yeah, that explains it…

“O-Oh… Alright..! Lead the way…” he says, silently cursing at himself for stuttering that out.

Patryck smiles, leading Paul inside the Army base as he plants a gentle kiss on the sleeping baby's forehead.

“Let's go... My little Tord…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tord having a different original name serves 2 purposes. One, the new parents get the joy of naming him themselves. And two... It's a hilariously stupid name for a strong communist baby.


	2. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brand new parents get settled in, and start to get used to each other. Or, at least, try to.

Patryck smiles as they walk to his room, and he unlocks the door. His room is… A bit unusual, compared to most soldiers rooms. The first thing that's visible is art. All over the walls. Drawings, sketches, paintings, and on all kinds of subjects. Animals, landscapes, abstract, people… Only after can other amenities be seen. An electric tea kettle, a nice sized bed, a nice, clean mini kitchen...

 

Paul stares in silent awe at the art covering the walls, although he doesn’t dare show it in his expression, only in his voice. “You did all of this..?”

 

Patryck looks over as he gently lays Tord in the bed on his stomach, smiling as he nods. “I like practicing my skills… Helps when I can't sleep at night…” he says softly.

 

The Alpha walks up to some of them, his heart jumping softly in his chest. He knows if other soldiers saw, they would most likely tease him and try their hardest to get their hands on a few as blackmail or just to destroy them. All because Red Leader can’t keep his men in check… He looks back to the door to make sure it’s shut, just in case. Looking back to Patryck, he gives him a small smile, finding it a bit hard to breathe. “They’re all so beautiful… Incredibly amazing… You’re extremely talented, Patryck… I like them a lot,” he finally gets out, a little breathless.

 

Patryck absolutely beams with happiness upon hearing this, looking with joy at the other soldier. “Thank you… ! No one's… ever complimented my art before… I mean, I hardly show it to anyone here, but…” he looks down a little, deciding to voice what's on his mind. “...you're different than all the others here… Kinder… I feel like I can trust you…”

 

Paul smiles softly, having to remind himself to breathe, and he bites his lip softly. “You trust people too easily… I may not be someone dangerous to you, but if I were… I just… I don’t want you to fall prey to people who would hurt you… There are so many like that here…” he says, frowning a little.

 

The golden-eyed Omega smiles sadly, nodding as he sits on the edge of the bed, gently playing with the pup's hair as he speaks up. “I know… But because of that, I've learned the difference between them and people like you… I'm normally not this trusting at all… But something in my gut told me that you're not like them, and what do you know? It was right…!”

 

Paul laughs softly in an almost melancholic way, nodding as his eyes drift back to the pictures. “I suppose this time you might be lucky… But time and background checks will always be more reliable than your gut, in my opinion… Although, if you hadn’t trusted me, I might not be right here…” He warned gently.

 

Patryck smiles softly, nodding a little as he looks to the other. “See… ? It's already working out well… Besides, who has the time to always do a background check on someone in the middle of a conversation… ? Sometimes, you just gotta go with your gut… But for bigger things, I agree, they're helpful…” he relented, looking back down at the sleeping pup.

 

“Yeah… And I’m glad I’m “kinder” than most… It would be horrible if someone ended up doing something bad with all your hard work…” Paul pauses for a moment, looking down to the bed and gesturing toward an open spot next to Patryck. “Uhm… May I…?”

 

The taller man smiles happily, nodding as he shifts to give him more room, tucking the little blanket around Tord's tiny figure so he'll be warmer. He doesn't want to chance making a nest for him, only Omegas do that. And Omegas aren't supposed to be here... He still has to test those waters with Paul before he'll risk letting that slip... For Tord's safety…

 

Paul smiles thankfully, sitting down next to him. It’s kind of a bad idea. Before, he just had a hunch and maybe a small little crush on this man, but being this close to him, on his bed, next to him in his room, it’s a bit too much to take. He swallows nervously, his heart hammering and threatening to beat right out of his chest. His stomach is twisted into all sorts of tight loops and knots, his head is spinning, and to top it all off, he’s getting a little hot under the collar, and probably is sweating waterfalls. He takes a shaky and nervous breath, his voice cracking for the first time in years as he speaks up.

“S-So…!” he squeaks out, then clears his throat and tries again. “S-So… Do you have any other activities you like…? Other than art and spending copious amounts of time outside..?”

 

Patryck smiles softly, letting out a little giggle at this, almost… Blushing. Good lord, this attractive man has him acting like a teenage girl… “O-oh, you noticed that, huh…? Well… I mean, I like listening to music… Watching bad movies to make fun of them… I don't know, I'm not super interesting…” Patryck lies, despite being unaware of his own lie. Even as an outsider like he is, he's fun, witty, artistic, and still tries hard to get along with everyone.

 

Paul doesn’t even notice the blush, in his own nervous, awkward little world. What he does notice, however, is his words, and a chance to be a bit smooth. “Bad movies, huh? I like bad movies too. W-Well, not like, like, but like… Like how you put it… I like watching them to… Like, make fun of them..? Y-Yeah… M-Maybe we could watch one together… You know… Sometime…” he blushes, biting his lip. Yep. Smooth. Like butter. Only the smoothest of people say “like” six times in one go.

 

Patryck smiles softly, giggling as he looks over at the other, noticing how they're acting, unable to resist the chance for some gentle teasing. “That'd be nice… Ya know, if you're not too nervous by then…~”

 

Paul blushes more, looking away and hunching his shoulders up to hide it. Rather unsuccessfully at that. “I-I’m not nervous…!” he cries out.

 

Patryck giggles a little, letting a tiny blush creep across his face as he just blurts out what's on his mind. “I beg to differ, you're stuttering… It's kinda cute…~” he claims, but the second he says those words, he immediately wants to recall them. However, he just can't bring himself to say “I didn't mean it”, since it'd sound very unconvincing.

 

The Alpha's gaze snaps back to Patryck as he basically chokes on air in a rather unflattering way. “I-If you think I’m cute, you won’t know true looks if they knocked on your door and punched you in your… beautiful face…” It takes him a while of staring at his “beautiful face”  to snap out of it and try to backpedal, his blush turning dark. “I-I mean…!”

 

He blushes darkly as he gives a shy little giggle, looking away a little. Rather than tease Paul, he feels the tiniest bit more confident to say what he's really thinking, but also the tiniest (biggest) bit embarrassed about the other's apparent attraction to him. “...i could say the same about you if you think you're not cute…”

 

Paul is at complete loss of words to reply to this, and if he did, he would be a stuttering mess. Instead of that though, he starts to breath a bit faster, his brain trying to keep up with the fast pump of his heart and quick flow of hot blood through his veins. He starts to feel faint, like any moment he could tip over and collapse into the sweet forgiving bliss of oblivion, but he doesn’t quite yet. What he does do, however, is get up from his spot, turn, and rush to leave, knowing it will get bad if he stays any longer.

 

Patryck, quite concerned with the sudden change, gets up to follow him. Oh, no, he came on too strong… Dammit! He had to go and ruin it, like he ruins every other chance to get close to someone, finally.

 

“...P-Paul, wait, I'm sorry…!” he starts to apologize, but by then, Paul has left the room, and realizes his own door is just down the hall. He never noticed… Well, this will be awkward later. The slam of his door can be heard as he escapes into his room.

 

Patryck sighs a little, sitting back on the bed. Now he's gone and done it… Why couldn't he see Paul was uncomfortable…? He should've backed off… He gently runs a hand through his hair, then looking over at Tord.

 

“...sorry, kiddo…” he sighs again, looking over at Tord, thinking out loud towards the tiny infant. He's not gonna talk, obviously… “I just don't know how to talk to people… So, I don't know when I've gone too far… But I should've known… I'll… I'll apologize tomorrow… Maybe I can try again…” With that, he builds a small nest out of his blankets, gently pulling Tord a little closer. It'll have to do until he can figure out something for a crib… Patryck soon falls asleep from the warmth of the other tiny person cradled in his arms.


	3. Teamwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul and Patryck still have to break the ice, and overcome their initial awkwardness. Perhaps there's no better way to do that than to come together for their pup.

Patryck doesn't stay asleep for long. Insomnia is a real bitch, sometimes... He glances at the clock, seeing he only slept 2 hours. Dammit... He sets Tord down, careful to not wake him, and goes over to make himself some tea. It might be early, but he's always tired from his inability to sleep, and he wants to try again and forget what happened for a little bit… He sips his cup of tea. And another. And another. Fuck it, this works better than sleep, maybe if he drinks enough, he'll pass out right then and there. In the last week, he's gotten about 7 hours of sleep. He wants to pass out right then and there, but something won't let him. He's exhausted, but sleep simply won't come.

He decides to go out to his next favorite place- the courtyard. Red Leader almost never goes there, so he decides it's safe to bring the now awake Tord with him, sitting him in his lap. He likes the peacefulness of the area, and it gives a lot of ideas for his beautiful art. An interesting bird, the sunlight falling on flowers... It's very peaceful to his troubled mind and weary body. It's a real effort, hiding how exhausted he always is behind a cheerful smile, but he somehow manages.

Patryck tries his best to stay upbeat for the adorable, slightly drooling little baby in his lap. It's certainly a warm night, and the pale moonlight illuminates them both. He reaches out gently to catch a moth he sees passing by in his hand, opening it up to show to Tord.

“See that, Tord? That's a moth… They're like night butterflies…!”

Tord makes a soft noise, reaching out with grabby hands to the moth. When he is not being held upside down by one appendage, he is usually pretty quiet, especially for a pup his age. He looks over the small bug, curious adoration in his steel grey eyes. His surprisingly thick, caramel brown hair sticks up in 2 points, similar to horns.

Patryck smiles softly, letting him reach out to the moth, looking over at him with an overly surprised face as it flutters off. “Did you see that...?! It flew away…! Isn't that cool…?!” he exclaims quietly, smiling.

Tord pouts softly, trying to reach up as the moth flies off. He makes a couple more grabbing motions, smacking his other hand down gently against Patryck’s as he fails to catch the moth. It left him. It left him, just like everyone else.

Patryck smiles reassuringly, looking down at him. “It's okay... Because you know what, little Tord? He'll come back, after he sees his moth family... And until then, I'm right here…!” he says, then gently kisses the top of his head.

Tord whines softly, turning in towards Patryck’s chest, grabbing the fabric of his shirt softly and pulling himself to the Omega's warmth. His soft voice builds a bit, threatening a cry.

Patryck smiles, holding him close as he stands up, shushing him softly so he isn't upset. He can't afford the pup crying too loudly. He can't let him be found out. He can't bring himself to imagine what Red Leader would do if he discovers him alive...

“Shh... It's okay... I'm right here, kochanie…” he shushes, slipping in his own native tongue.

Tord pouts more, getting a bit more grabby and demanding, trying to climb his way up to Patryck’s chest. He makes a slightly louder whine, looking up to Patryck with a small expression that clearly says “Where?” and “Why not?”. It's not entirely clear what he wants, but he certainly wants something...

Patryck sighs softly, holding Tord up a little higher so he's eye height, and sitting on his chest, while still obviously supported by his arms. Maybe he just wants to be a little closer with his new mother. “There, is that better, kochanie...?” he inquires.

Tord quiets down a bit, but still pulls at Patryck’s shirt. He starts to get upset again, his face turning to a slight red as his eyes get glossy. He moves closer to him, unable to move much of his clothing, and a small noise is building up in his throat, threatening to become a cry.

The soldier gently rubs his back, shifting so Tord's head is against his chest, slowly walking around with him. He decides to sing a soft song to soothe him, his voice soft, clear, and melodic. He's still unaware of what the small pup wants, but he doesn't want to bring him back into the quiet hallway when he's on the verge of tears. He needs to calm him before risking it to take him back inside. Armed, he could fight a dozen people off with 8 bullets and only one arm. But he foolishly left his gun, and if Red Leader overheard… He'd lose his pup as soon as he got him.

Tord quiets down as he hears Patryck sing, but he doesn’t look any further from crying. He simply clings closer to his chest, the small noises he makes muffled as he presses his face against Patryck.

Paul hears the approach of a familiar voice singing, and he slowly wakes up from his daydreaming during a cigarette break. He's found himself just as sleepless as Patryck, playing and replaying himself running away from the man like a coward over a little teasing. He shifts to look at who the voice belongs to, dropping his cigarette and singeing a small part of his arm. He swears loudly, recoiling from the burning object, only to smack his other arm on the wall beside him. It’ll probably leave a bruise the next day. Smooth.

Patryck looks up, stopping his singing as he looks to the other, finally noticing him there. “Paul…? Sorry, I-i didn't see you were out here…” he said, a little embarrassed about not noticing him in the dim lighting.

Paul’s eyes widen, shooting his gaze up to stare at the other soldier, like a deer caught in headlights. “I-I… Erm…”

As if on cue, Tord cuts him off by sniffling a bit more, then breaking into a fit of crying. He grasps at Patryck desperately, sobbing into his chest and pulling him as close as possible. Paul raises his eyebrows, looking at the very young pup, then back up to Patryck, who frowns a little, trying to pull the tiny child into his coat. Maybe he's cold…

“Someone's a little fussy... He got some sleep, so he isn't tired... I don't think he's wet... Maybe he's hungry…? I don't want to take him inside until he's calmer, he'll wake someone up... But I can't solve it out here…” he puzzles, mostly thinking out loud.

Tord confirms that the issue was named by pulling himself closer, reaching in and pinching a nipple through Patryck's sweater, which pulls a groan from the latter. It doesn’t stop his cascade of tears and sobbing, though.

Paul watches Tord, knowing he comes first, before any awkward moments between himself and Patryck. “Y-Yeah… I think he’s hungry, too… I don’t think that cop would have fed him… We might have to chance the halls…” he says, looking up at Patryck.

“I don't have any formula… Or a bottle... But we'll have to make do with regular milk for tonight... I can get him some proper formula tomorrow, when stores are open… I should have handled this in daylight, but I was so focused on settling him in…” he replies, belatedly cursing at himself. He should have put the pup's needs before his comfort, not the other way around...

Paul bites his lip, thinking for a while before speaking up. “Maybe we can build a makeshift bottle..? I don’t know much about taking care of young children, but do you think he could possibly be okay with the milk we drink here for one night? Or would that make him sick…?”

Patryck continues to soothe the sobbing child as he walks towards his room, just hoping to whatever God may be listening that the Alpha will protect them if anyone happens to overhear Tord. “It should be fine, just this once… It'll have to do, there's not much choice... If I couldn't sleep before, letting him go hungry until morning would certainly not help… And I want to be rested enough to care for him…”

Paul bites his lip softly and nods, mentally locating all the things they’ll need to feed him as he follows. “I’m sure it won’t hurt him, especially not for just one night… Let's go before he wakes the whole base up. I’ll look it up while we get the items.” he says, some finality in his voice. Despite the awkward moment that made him shy away before, he's determined to recommit himself to this family. He's an Alpha, and he's supposed to rise up as a leader in times of crisis. Like a hungry pup who has no formula crying in the arms of his mother, who cannot breastfeed him, in the middle of the night, in an Army base that wants the poor child dead.

No one said becoming a father and leading a family would be easy.

Patryck gently pats Tord's back as he gets the trio back to his room, pulling out some milk from his fridge. At least he has a substitute for that element… “Hmm… A bottle… If there was a way to do it without a huge mess, he could just suck it off my fingers, but that'll spill everywhere… Ugh, what to do… I should've handled this in the daylight…” he ponders. He's never minded talking to himself. Thinking out loud helps him, and he needs all the help he can get.

Paul thinks for a moment as Tord continues to cry. He may be a bit weak in that sense right now, but at least he’s somewhat quiet. A light bulb seems to go off over Paul’s head. “I have it. I’ll need a cup or water bottle, a clean washcloth, and a rubber band or two. Plus the milk, of course…”

Patryck thinks a moment, getting a plastic water bottle, looking around for a rubber band. He locates a hair tie, which he usually uses to tie his hair back when drawing or painting. “I have clean washcloths in the dresser… Top right drawer,” he claims, nodding towards the dresser.

Paul bites his lip and blushes softly, looking toward the drawer. He forces his mind out of different embarrassing thoughts of rummaging around his laundry, and he goes to find the cloth, opening the drawer. He peeks in… Scandalous! It's his sock drawer. But, true to his word, there are a few washcloths in there. Paul grabs one, closes the drawer, and heads back over to Patryck.

“Got it… Do you have the stuff?” he asks, and is handed everything, except for the milk. Patryck's microwave goes off just then, and he goes to pull the now warm milk out.

Paul walks over to the sink and washes the hair band off, making sure it is very clean before it gets anywhere near what Tord is going to drink. He gets the washcloth damp after, wringing as much water out of it as possible to make sure there are no harmful soaps or chemicals in it. He takes the cloth, putting it under the inner lid of the bottle and securing it with the rubber band. He pulls the cloth through a bit, so it completely fills the length of the bottle’s spout. He gives the container part of the bottle to Patryck.

“Here, fill this with the milk…” he says.

Patryck nods softly, carefully filling it with the warm milk, then handing it back to the other. Paul screws the slightly modified lid back on, making sure it is tight and holding it upside down over the sink, waiting for the small cloth to soak it up and begin to drip the milk slowly from the spout. He hands the bottle back to Patryck and the softly sobbing pup.

“Here… See if he’ll suck on the cloth and drink from it,” he says, silently holding his breath, hoping this will stop the crying.

Patryck gently moves the bottle over towards his little mouth, smiling softly. “Here you go, kochanie... You're probably not used to it like this, but it's only for tonight…” he purrs. Tord sniffles, but does recognize the scent of milk, even if it isn’t from his own kind. His eyes are red from all his crying, and he reaches out to the bottle, making the same grabbing motion. Hopefully it won’t fly away like the moth did...

Patryck smiles, gently putting it to his lips and tilting it softly so he can drink without choking. “There you go, honey... Tomorrow, we'll go shopping together, how's that sound…? Get you some cute little clothes, some bottles, maybe a pacifier, if I can afford it… You're lucky I had the sense to squirrel some money away…” he laments to no one in particular, but he knows it's good for babies to hear lots of talking while growing up to learn how to talk properly.

Tord greedily grabs the bottle, starting to suckle on the cloth. He doesn’t seem to mind or even notice the change in taste and feel, he’s been hungry for much longer than most people would expect. It is a surprise to know he wasn’t crying of hunger when the authorities brought him to the doorstep of the base. He must have quite some strength to withstand that, at least enough to keep himself from crying until a motherly person took him into his arms.

Patryck smiles softly, chuckling in a soft voice as he looks down at him. “Goodness, you're a hungry little guy... So precious... You're gonna be sleepy after this, I bet…”

Paul smiles softly in relief as Tord seems to get even more eager to drink the foreign substance as the seconds pass. It’s a good thing they thought of a way to feed him this quickly, he might have been on the edge of starving from the possessive way he sucks down the milk.

“Good… He’s quieted down… Hopefully he wasn’t loud enough to attract any attention…” he worries, taking a moment to glance at the door. Patryck nods softly, smiling as he tips the last of the bottle towards Tord's tiny mouth.

“All gone…! We'll have to wait for more, so you don't get sick…” he says softly. Tord pouts as the drip of milk runs out, and he gets a bit frustrated with the bottle, eventually giving up his quest to get more from it, shoving the container toward Patryck in an upset huff. The mother smiles as he takes it, gently bringing Tord over his shoulder and patting his back. “I know, I know, you probably haven't eaten in a while... But if you drink any more, you might get an upset tummy... You can have more in a few hours…”

Tord reaches up and tugs on Patryck’s hair, softly burping up the excess air he had swallowed, a few drops of milk escaping his lips. He’s not nearly as grabby as he was before, simply holding onto Patryck tightly and relaxing against him. Patryck smiles softly, bringing him back to his front, resting the tiny infant's head against his chest.

“There we go, much better…” he purrs out, then looks up at Paul, smiling softly. “...thank you so much for helping me… If someone had overheard him and came for us... I don't know what could have happened…”

Tord’s eyes slip shut, and within a few minutes he has fallen asleep against Patryck. Paul looks up to him, biting his lip and blushing softly. “Y-Yeah… No problem… Listen, I’m sorry for running off earlier, I… just…” His words trail off.

Patryck smiles, shaking his head as he goes to lay Tord in the bed, tucking his little blanket around him. “No, I'm sorry... I should have seen I was making you uncomfortable…” he reassured, looking down in belated shame.

Paul bites his lip again and shakes his head, looking away. “N-No… I should have at least said something first… Uhm… Here,” he insists as he gets a pad of paper out and a pen, writing a few numbers on it and handing it to Patryck, not looking him in the eye, but instead shyly training his eyes on the ground. Silently, he hated himself for being so... Submissive in front of the motherly soldier, rather than asserting that Alpha pride that should be there. But he doesn't want to lie, and fake it. The most he can do is try to not run away again, and help Patryck if he ever does again.

“Here’s my room and phone number, if I ever run off again… Don’t hesitate to contact me or come over, if… if you want to, that is…”

Patryck smiles softly, taking it with a nod  
“Thank you... Here…” He pulls out his phone, texting the number a quick “hi”. “Now you have my number... And obviously, you know my room number now…”

The Alpha blushes softly, pulling out his phone as it buzzes, and smiles softly, texting back a “hey” so he knows it’s not just a coincidence, it really is his number. “Thanks… I uhm… Suppose you don’t need me here much longer… You have your hands full, quite literally…”

Patryck smiles as he feels his phone buzz in his hand, making sure Tord is comfy in the bed, biting his lip as it's his turn to shyly avert his eyes.

“...y-you don't have to leave, if you don't want to…”

Paul bites his lip and shrugs softly. “I… Don’t really know what else I could do here, except stand and smell like smoke and sweat, and just be an overall burden…”

Patryck looks up at him with his piercing golden eyes and a reassuring smile as he speaks up. “...you're too hard on yourself, Paul... Just because there's nothing to do doesn't mean you're a burden… I mean, I can't do anything, since he's asleep, but that doesn't make me a burden... But, I mean… y-you could always just… spend time with me… I-if you want… You... Seem serious about wanting to be a part of a family with him... That means we should get to know each other, too... It's... It's best if we at least get along, for Tord's sake... Right?

Paul looks up to Patryck, blushing a bit more. He takes a deep breath, trying to stabilize himself and not go off running again. “Are… Are you sure..?”

Patryck nods, smiling softly up at him. “Of course... Besides, we have to figure out a few things for Tord, anyway…”

Paul bites his lip, taking a deep breath and nodding. “Yeah… After all this, I… It would be rude to just walk away from this. From him… From you… And... it's certainly not something I want to do… He deserves a family… And I want to be a part of it. I… I want him to be my son. I want to be his dad. I think just as bad as you seem to want to be his parent…”

Patryck smiles, looking over at the tiny Tord. “And I certainly want to be his mother… So, if we're both going to be his parents… We should figure out where he'll sleep. He can't always share my bed... We can probably build a crib for him… There's gotta be old wood around here, right…? That can save us some money…”

Paul nods, following his gaze to the child now sleeping soundly, full of warm milk and love for his two saviors. “I’m willing to chip in whatever cash I have… But yeah, I think there are extra materials out in the warehouse connected to the North Side of the Base. It wouldn’t be too hard to convince some guys to lend us some…” he ponders.

Patryck nods softly, smiling as he reaches over to gently play with Tord's soft hair, careful to not wake him. “And I think the room next to mine is empty... We can probably turn that into a nursery for him... Red Leader won't notice one extra room being used, he hardly leaves his office…”

Paul sneers a bit, clenching his jaw softly at the name of their supposed “Leader”. What a joke. “I suppose he’s good at one thing, and that’s turning a blind eye on his soldiers and being overly stupid… Guess it helps out here, though. We should scope out the room when we can, make sure there is no diseased ridden rodents or poisonous insects or any of that, as little of a chance there might be… Want Tord to be completely safe and all..

Patryck thinks a moment, grinning through his words. “I can paint it for him, too... I already know how I want to do it, but it'll take a while... First and foremost, he needs some real formula, some clothes, more blankets, and a real crib to sleep in... It's not good for him to sleep with adults, if I rolled over in my sleep, I could crush him... Luckily, I don't sleep much, so he should be safe for now…”

The Alpha nods, but hesitates a bit as he stutters out a little worry over his son's mother. “Well, I don’t want you losing sleep because you’re forcing yourself to stay up… We should get done what we can, as soon as we can. I can head down to the warehouse and get supplies… I’m good with building things, I think I can manage a crib quickly enough… At least a small one until we get around to building the real one. Shouldn’t take me more than a few hours…?”

Patryck shrugs a little, gently pulling the sleeping baby up to hold him, mostly worried about keeping him warm, since he has only one blanket at the moment. “I'm not too worried about it... I have pretty bad insomnia, anyway... So, I can probably help, shave some time off the process... I'm not great with building things, but I'm good at knowing where things go and making things look how they should, because of my art... Plus, I've done a little building before…”

Paul smiles softly, taking note of the lack of blankets the little one has, then looking up at Patryck with deep brown eyes. “Well that’ll certainly help… I can guide you a bit if I need help with putting certain pieces together or anything. Maybe it will tire you out enough, and you can get a good night’s rest… Who knows? Anyways, I’ll head off to get supplies, and find a blanket or something I can cut smaller for Tord… I’ll try to make it quick.”

Patryck nods softly, slowly and carefully standing up with Tord cradled in his arms, keeping his heavy head against his chest. “And I'll check the room now, make sure it's in order, set a password if it'll work…”

Paul nods, chuckling softly as the small child softly drools on Patryck’s clothing. Cute. Gross, but cute. “I’ll be off then…” he states, then quietly slips out.


	4. Artwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patryck is focused on preparing a beautiful nursery for his son.
> 
> Paul? He's focused on the members of his new family.

Patryck heads to the room next to his, slowly opening the door and flicking the light on, turning to protectively put himself between Tord and the room... Only to find it's a typical empty room. No rabid mice, no killer bees, not so much as a fly. And thankfully, the walls and ceiling are a blank white. Good. That'll make painting a lot easier. He'll need a lot of paint, but he can do it, this room will be a masterpiece for his little Norski...

Paul returns soon enough, with one of those platform carts, having thought ahead and brought a bit more than what was expected of him. He knocks softly on the to-be nursery door, trying not to wake any of the other soldiers and alert them to their presence. “I'm back…”

Patryck opens up the door, smiling as he looks up at the other. “Hey... I think this will work... Do you have a pencil? I'm gonna mark the walls and ceiling now with how I'm gonna paint it, to make it easier to remember…”

Paul chuckles softly, pulling a pencil out of his pocket, handing it over and gesturing to what is on the platform cart. About 20 paint cans are stacked up, all different colors, and a big bundle of wood rests on top. “I thought you said something about painting… So I picked these up while I was in the warehouse. I got as much of a variety of colors as I could, I wish I could have brought more, but I didn’t want it to tip over and make a big mess…” he explains.

Patryck smiles happily, his face glowing with excitement as he looks at all the paint and the various colors. “It's okay...! I can mix colors if I need more, I do that all the time with my acrylics... Shouldn't be too hard…”

Paul relaxes at this, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He doesn't have much of an eye for color, but he definitely wanted to please Patryck, who he knows does. “Oh, good. I wasn’t going to say anything, but that trip across the base and back really took it out of me, ‘specially pushing this heavy cart… Going back would be hell… But anyways, there are paint brushes, rollers, and a couple buckets of different sizes at the bottom here, I thought they might be useful…”

“That should be, thank you... I probably won't use the rollers much, though, just for base layers of some colors…” As he speaks, he goes around the room with his pencil, sectioning it off into 4 main sections near the corners, and a few little subsections in areas, labeling them “waterfall”, “lights”, “mountain lake”, “cherry blossoms”, and things of that sort.

Paul nods and pushes the cart into the room and begins unloading, making sure to keep out of Patryck’s way while silently watching him. “I can hold Tord if you want, so it’ll be easier…” He hasn’t gotten a chance to hold him yet, and usually he wouldn’t want to. He feels he’s bad with kids, but… He can’t help but feel it’s part of his duty. As his new father.

Patryck carefully hands off Tord, then goes back to the walls. “Thanks… I don't want to start painting with him in here, obviously, but I can start sketching it out now... Makes it easier to paint if I have a guide…”

Paul takes extreme care in taking Tord from Patryck’s arms. The sleeping pup makes an unhappy noise in his sleep, trying to hang onto his mother. He calms down though, when he realizes Paul is the human version of Baymax, just a big ol’ warm marshmallow. The child chooses to hold onto him tightly, and Paul has billions of sparkles in his eyes.

“So cute…”

Patryck looks back at him, having already done a light sketch of a Japanese cherry blossom tree. He's skilled, he works fast. “You're so good with him…”

Paul is about to argue with that, but Tord pulls himself closer, burying his face in the older man’s uniform coat. Paul decides this is an argument he won’t be able to win. “Yeah… I guess you’re right....~”

Patryck's lapsed into silence as he continues quietly sketching, occasionally sneaking glances at the (somewhat short, but still) ruggedly handsome soldier holding his... No, it's obviously their baby, if Tord's taken to him like this, they're obviously both his parents now. He's adopted them as much as they've adopted him…

Paul shakes his head softly to distract himself a bit, looking down to the still soundly sleeping Tord. The rough uniform he’s wearing can’t feel good against his fragile face… Paul sits down, shifting Tord into one arm, then the other as he removes his coat. He uses both arms to hug him close again, hoping the warmth and soft texture of the red sweater beneath will be nicer against Tord’s skin. Paul silently looks up to admire Patryck’s work a few times. Well… Quite a few times. And… He’s mostly just admiring Patryck. His art skills too, but mostly just him. His brows knit in quiet determination… His fierce yellow eyes darting about as he sketches his ideas… The way he occasionally tosses his milk chocolate locks back... How he stands on his tiptoes to reach up high... The slightest hint of curves to his body, mostly hidden by his long uniform jacket…

He's the most beautiful piece of art Paul ever had the pleasure of admiring.

Patryck works diligently during this, only stealing glances at the pair, but determined to get a good sketch done before the night is up. It's obviously too late to start building the crib, they'll wake someone up, but he can get this done. It seems like what he's going for is a blend of several scenes, a rocky waterfall that leaks into a lake, with mountains and the Aurora Borealis in the background, the lake wrapping around to a snowy forest, which bleeds into Japanese cherry blossom trees, wrapping back around to the waterfall. It's amazing what he can do, functioning on such little sleep at any given time.

Paul looks up again as Tord gets settled, now focusing more on Patryck’s drawings. It may just be pencil sketches, but the images come across clearly to him, bursting to life in his mind, making him inhale in awe. “That’s amazing, Patryck… It’s… It’s incredible, all of it… How are you so talented..?”

Patryck smiles softly, looking back at him with a shrug. “I practice a lot… I've been drawing and stuff since I could sit up, really... I hope it'll look as nice as I'm imagining it with color... On the ceiling, I'm gonna do a starry night that starts over the snow forest, and gives way to a meteor shower pointed to a sunset over the waterfall... Go big or go home, I guess…” he claims, giggling a little, adjusting a few sketch lines here and there.

Paul shakes his head softly, in complete amazement at how good and talented Patryck is. He ends up blushing at the end when Patryck giggles, and man if that isn’t the most sweetest and attractively adorable noise he’s ever heard in his life. “It’ll turn out perfectly, with your skill level… I believe in you… All of this is just amazing….”

Patryck looks back at him, finally allowing himself a rest from his hard work. Now, it's just painting the details, the most difficult part… “Thank you... I... Never really hear that, I guess... But, then again... I don't usually open myself up to people like this…”

Paul smiles softly, albeit a bit sadly, but nods anyways. “Well… I’m glad you did. Thank you for trusting me. I wish I could repay you for not… Not leaving me behind when I left…”

“It's okay... I get nervous like that, too, from time to time... I understand…” Patryck admits, looking down a little.

Paul bites his lip, laughing softly and fidgeting with the edges of his sleeve as he holds the tiny Tord. “You don’t have any reason to be nervous around me, though… Can’t imagine a single situation in why you would be…”

Patryck blushes a little, looking away with a shy giggle. “Well... I can think of a few…” He leaves it at this, not wanting to go too far again and make Paul uncomfortable. He's learned his lesson, he needs to tread carefully with this man.

Paul blushes softly, looking away as well. “W-Well minus the embarrassing things… Or the fact that I’m… not the best person to face in a fight… But… Yeah… Was… Was I really that obvious in being nervous..? I mean, I know I ran off and all…”

Patryck bites his lip, smiling a little. He doesn't want to embarrass the Alpha... God knows most Alphas he's met have egos as fragile as glass... Though, as far as he can tell, Paul's ego is nearly nonexistent already. “I mean... You were stuttering... And you don't normally talk with a stutter…”

Paul takes a deep breath as he feels his heart skip a beat. So he was that obvious, then. Shit. “I… I see… Don’t take it personally, I… I’m just a shy person, I suppose… It’s nothing more than that…”

Patryck smiles, trying to hide the disappointment in it. “Don't take it personally”... Sounds like “don't read too much into it”, which sounds like “I'm not that into you”. He tends to jump to conclusions like that. “...that's okay... I am, too… At least, at first…”

Paul, evidently, had been trying to say just that, but it a nicer way. Currently, he’s trying to tell his mind that yeah, this guy is cute and insanely talented, and yeah, he may have a tiny crush and want to make out with his adorable and attractive face and marry him someday, perhaps take him to pound town/ the bone zone, but no, he’s not into him. Obviously. Can’t Patryck see that? He’s just… getting hot flashes, and is a little sick. It would explain why he can’t really think straight (cuz he’s gay), and the excessive amount of blushing he’s been doing lately. He’ll have to talk with the people who control the heaters in the building… “That’s alright… I just might have a little bit of a cold, too… Maybe… It isn’t the best for me to hold Tord for that long, as much as I love to… Don’t want him catching anything…”

Patryck smiles a little, sucking up his own feelings on the subject to very gently take Tord from him, smiling. “I understand... If you aren't feeling well, you should try to get some rest... I'll keep an eye on him, take him out shopping in the morning…”

Paul hands Tord over, who in turn makes another upset and annoyed noise in his sleep. Why can’t he just stay with one person for the night, or just have both of them cradling him at once? Paul speaks a bit too loudly and quickly, right after Patryck’s words end. “NO! I mean… No… That’s quite alright… I think I’ll be fine if I stick around… It’s probably spending all the time alone in my room that’s taking a toll on me… Staying out here… with you… will probably do me some good…”

Patryck smiles softly, nodding a little, trying to not look smug. “Sickness”, huh?~ He's no brainiac, but he isn't a complete idiot... “Well, then let's not stand around in this blank room... I'll start painting tomorrow, but for now, we can go to my room... Maybe watch a bad movie, like we originally planned…”

Paul smiles, a slightly dreamy tone taking over his voice. He wants to not get too attached, it'll only hurt worse with the eventual rejection... But something about the sun-kissed man just… Bewitches him... “Y-Yeah… That sounds good…~ I’ll follow where you lead…~”

Patryck smiles softly at him, a flicker of hope reigniting in his chest. He doesn't dare act on it, though. He tried that, and scared him away. He's already got… “interests” that would make most Alphas turn tail... Better to let this flow naturally…


	5. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems like just one bubble of tension after another builds between our dynamic duo.
> 
> What happens when all that tension between the new parents finally boils over?
> 
> Will it be a welcome relief?
> 
> Or will it simply create a bigger mess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I'm gonna warn you now.
> 
> They fuck.
> 
> You have been officially warned.

He leads Paul to his room, keeping a tight grip on Tord. He never thought he'd have this chance again... Not after his brother… Tord quickly settles down against Patryck, making a couple of adorable little snoring noises here and there. Paul follows along, in his own little world.

The mother smiles as he goes over to his movies, looking through them all. “Alright, I've got a B-list The Shining ripoff, uhm... Some really cheesy 80s movies... Zoolander…”

He thinks for a moment after he’s snapped back to reality by the hawt brunette who he wants to bend over and slap that- uhm, he means Patryck- and he shrugs softly. He hasn’t seen a movie in forever… He doesn’t even really know his own taste in movies. Of course, he secretly may have watched some of the MLP movies, and alright, maybe a bit of the shows… All of the seasons… but he didn’t like them… (yes he did). “I dunno.. Your movies… You pick, I’ll be happy with whatever you decide…”

Patryck continues shifting through the box holding all his movies, trying to keep quiet for Tord, but in the process of pulling movies out of the box, he fails to hide the many... Many DVDs of My Little Pony. It honestly makes sense that he would like it, it's happy and bubbly, just like him.

Paul’s eyes widen as he sees the DVDs, immediately about to ask about them. He pauses, though, realizing it might be a bit strange, and it could just be a coincidence. Maybe he had a little sister who liked that show? He could have received them as a gift to remember her by before he went to the Army? Or maybe he bought them for her or someone else? He hesitates, biting his lip, deciding to take a bit of a teasing approach instead of an excited one. “I… see you got some girly show there, huh? Surely, it can’t be for you…”

It's Patryck's turn now to get nervous, biting his lip as he tries to not let his voice crack, since it gets loud when he does that, and Tord's tiny ears are right there. “I-i, uhm... I-it's to make fun of it…! Heh heh…” he claims, but he doesn't seem very convincing.

Paul takes a deep and nervous breath, his eyes glued to the cases of the DVDs. He doesn’t really notice how nervous and unconvincing Patryck sounds, too focused on really wanting to watch them again. He means… not watch them… Or… Watch them ironically... Yeah… "A-alright then… Let’s watch those… We can…. Make fun of them together…!.........?”

Patryck nods softly, smiling a little, trying to not seem nervous by this. “Y-yeah…! Uhm... Let's start with this one…!” he says as puts in one with his favorite episode.

Paul puts his hands in his pockets, biting his lip nervously and looking to Patryck again. “So uhm… Where should we sit? Back on your bed again…? Oh, and I have snacks I can grab from my room… It won’t take that long…”

Patryck smiles, nodding as he looks over at the other. “That sounds good... I... Don't have a lot of snacks…”

The shorter man nods, walking back to the door. “I won’t be long… I know where everything is, it’ll be quick.”

Patryck nods, grabbing Tord's blanket to wrap it around him, still holding him close. “Alright... I'll get it started up…” Tord unconsciously grabs at the blanket, pulling it closer with a soft sigh, leaning into Patryck more. Paul takes a quiet note of this as he nods and leaves. Patryck smiles, looking down at the tiny life cradled in his arms, gently playing with his soft little hair, then taking a moment to start up his favorite episode. It's not first on this DVD, and he doesn't wanna pick it in front of Paul and look too eager or anything… Heh... No big deal... They're just about to make fun of his favorite episode of his favorite show... It's nothing…

Paul is quick to return, even with a heavy amount of hesitation. He knows he set himself up for this, having Patryck go along with choosing this as something “bad” to watch, and he knows it will kill him a bit inside, having to hear the other tease and poke fun of what he holds dear. Maybe… Maybe it will be a good thing. Maybe he’ll get defensive, and stop having this strange feelings toward the other soldier… Or maybe they'll grow even stronger, and he'll stop being a tsuNDERE FUCKNUGGET… Wait… What? He… He didn’t think that… Nope. Not at all… Or did he…? Paul shakes his head and walks in, a pile of snacks and beverages in hand, and also a few very soft and warm fleece blankets on top. He deposits the items on the edge of his bed, revealing he has a pair of small scissors in one hand.

“I brought the snacks, and a few blankets. Three, I think… I found them in my closet, and I wasn’t going to just let them sit there… For now, we can both have one, and I can cut up the other a bit for Tord. I’ll give them to you after, I know you said you didn’t have many blankets…”

Patryck smiles, shrugging a little. “I can usually keep myself warm pretty well… But it's different for this little guy… He definitely needs them... So, thank you... For being willing to donate one... I'll sew the ends of it tomorrow... If you save the scraps, I'll make something for him…”

Paul softly nods, still handing him one of the blankets. “I will… But here, the other two will still be yours to keep if you need them, I don’t have much use for them in my closet… Can I quickly see how big the other blanket is? I’ll try to make this one into the right size, and maybe I can make more than just one with the amount I have…”

Patryck nods, simply handing over the blanket, pulling Tord a little closer to keep him warm. He realizes he's been neglecting the show, so he starts the episode over, albeit with a heavy amount of hesitation. “C-can't... Make fun of it if we're not paying attention... Heh…”

Paul bites his lip, nodding and paleing just a little bit, turning back to the TV, crushing down that bit of excitement he feels in seeing the show play out again. “Y-Yeah… Wonder… Wonder how people put up with this stuff… W-What were the creators on when they made this, anyway? It’s just so…” he starts, but… he can’t say it. It’s just too hard, it’s impossible, and it hurts. But… He must…

“…………..L-Lame….”

Patryck stays quiet for a little while, for his 2 favorite ponies to go over cheering. He can't hold it back any longer, it's bubbling up inside him, and it's physically impossible to keep this secret.

“……….I fucking love My Little Pony…….”

Paul lets out a huge breath he didn’t even know he was holding, closing his eyes and leaning back to flop onto the bed, basically groaning out his words. “OH sweet Celestia. Thank mother of fucking God.”

The taller man finally lets the smile bubbling up inside him show on his face. Thank God, he likes it, too, and doesn't think he's weird. “I have all the seasons, except the newest one…!”

Paul turns to him, his eyes widening slightly in happy excitement, finally letting it show. There's really no feeling quite like finding someone who loves an interest of yours just as much as you do. “R-Really…!? I… I have the newest one, all the other ones were… destroyed by some of the others… I framed having the show on one of the new guys a while back… Poor bastard…”

Patryck smiles happily, looking up at him. Yes, it's upsetting that happened to Paul's copies, but nothing could destroy this mood for him. “If you want, you can keep it in here... No one goes in here but you and I, so it'll be safe here... We can watch it together... !”

Paul grins, nodding happily. “Yeah… I’d like that. I’ll bring it over after this… Or perhaps if we watch a couple more… Or a season or two…~”

Patryck relaxes back against the bed, next to Paul, laying Tord on his chest and stomach. “Or after we binge it all…~”

By this point, Tord has woken up, the noise of the TV and their voices, along with Patryck’s movements being enough to slowly rouse him from his sleep. He doesn’t even make a noise, though, simply peering up at Patryck with tired eyes, still holding onto him. It may take a while for anyone to realize he is awake. Paul chuckles and nods. “It’s not a true friendship until we’ve watched every minute together…~”

Patryck shoves down his disappointment at “friendship”. Shut up, pesky feelings, it's a start. “Yeah, definitely…!”

Paul thinks twice about what he said(for once), and realizes his possible mistake, shaking his head and trying to back up a bit. Just as soon as the tension over how the other would like his favorite show, the much stronger sexual tension starts back up. “I, uhm… Didn’t mean it in a bad way, just like.. Not… full, maximum b-brony friends… Until then…” he trails off, looking away and blushing slightly. “W-We can still be complete regular friends before then… If… If you want….”

Patryck smiles softly, trying to not appear sad at all. He doesn't want to have to explain it. Paul keeps saying they're friends. That's clearly what they are now, whether Paul is trying to convince the other soldier or himself, and Patryck will have to just get used to that. His glance shifts over to Tord, and he's silently thankful for the distraction. “Hey, there... Did we wake you up…?”

Paul is bad at this. Just friends. Yep. That’s all they are… Haha… Tord blinks slowly, a small throaty grumble being his reply that yes, they did wake him. He doesn’t seem to mind too much, just a bit out of it from his intense milk nap.

The Omega smiles softly, gently playing with the tiny person's hair. He has kinda long hair for a baby, and he's never seen it grow in little spikes like this, but it's okay, he's a unique little boy…! “Sorry about that, kochanie…”

Tiny Tord shifts a bit, slowly kicking out his legs and flexing his fingers as he holds onto Patryck. He doesn’t seem unhappy, but he never seems that happy, either. Just simply satisfied, or unsatisfied. His small gaze drifts around the room, lingering on a few of the pictures, the new large blanket, and finally the TV screen. It’s his first exposure to cartoons, or really anything on the screen of any kind. He drools a little as he watches.

Patryck smiles, sitting up as he sees Tord focus finally on it, looking down at him. “You like that, huh…? I guess it's more geared towards you, anyway... Hmm... It's been a few hours... I'll make you some more milk... I wanna try to get you to a normal weight... Still... It's not what you should drink, or what you should drink out of... No, I'll wait until tomorrow... We'll keep regular milk on an emergency basis for you…”

Even if Patryck is talking just to himself, Tord understands none of it, his young eyes glued to the screen and tuning out reality for a bit. Paul hasn’t really said anything for a while… If you look over at him, he is pretty much in the same condition as Tord. Although, it’s not as cute when he drools.

Patryck smiles softly, chuckling a little, deciding to teasingly test how invested in the show Paul is.

“Hey, I'm gonna change right in front of you, if you don't mind…~”

Paul blinks at the sound of Patryck’s voice, and even Tord breaks his trance from the show looks up at the person holding him, noticing the change in his tone. It takes a while, but eventually Paul nods, still watching the show, only really hearing “Hey… -f you don’t mind”. His words are slurred together and mumbled. “Hu...h…..? Ah… yeah, sure….”

Patryck grins to himself, shaking his head. He's silently thankful to change, he's been in his uniform all day... He gently sets Tord on the ground in a comfortable mini-nest, facing the TV, knowing he should be fine for a little while. He stands up, hanging his coat up on a hook on his closet door, immediately pulling his sweater off his slightly sun-kissed body, showing he has no shirt underneath, going into his dresser to put on a comfier yellow sweater that matches his eyes.

Paul doesn’t notice any of this, until he sees a fair amount of light tan out of the corner of his eye. Maybe, he can chance a look away from the show… He finally convinces himself to look, the flick of his eyes only lingering a split second. Oh, it’s just Patryck without his shirt on, that’s all.

...wait.

He looks back, and stares, not daring to say anything to alert his watching eyes. Once he realizes that yes, that is what he actually saw, he blushes darkly.

Patryck unfolds his sweater a bit, curiously glancing over to see if he's caught Paul's attention yet, or if he's still invested in the show. Either is ideal for him, either he's drawn to Patryck, or he's drawn to something Patryck enjoys.

It’s getting a bit hot in here for poor Paul, and he grabs his blanket whilst still staring at Patryck, making sure the fabric is covering his lap just in case. He’s not a hormonal teen, but still… Damn. He can’t take his eyes off of him, unconsciously licking his lips nervously as his eyes start their gaze at his neck, slowly traveling south and tracing the curves of whatever lines and muscles he has, ending at the special region down there without a second thought.

Patryck grins softly, shaking his head, unable to resist the chance to tease him. The moment is practically gift-wrapped for him.

“Ya know, if you're gonna fully undress me with your eyes, at least wait for the baby to be asleep…~”

The Alpha gasps softly, his eyes snapping back up to Patryck’s again, his blush turning even darker. He scrambles to get up off the bed, completely a mess with his words. “O-OH! I-I’M SORRY! I JUST..! DIDN’T THINK THAT… I DIDN’T THINK… I… YOU…… You know what, I’m sorry, I-I’ll leave now. You want me to leave, right? Yeah, I think I should leave, too. Sorry. I’ll leave now. ...SORRY,” he stutters out, rushes to the door, his face as red as his uniform sweater.

Patryck calling out after him, trying to keep a playful atmosphere so he isn't too uncomfortable. That, and he's dropping a big bombshell. “It's okay... I'm an Omega... You don't have to pretend you're not attracted to me…~”

Paul freezes, literally halfway out the door, his hand still gripping the handle. It takes him a moment to process the words, and he looks back to him in worried confusion.

“You.... You wha-..?”

The Omega chuckles, deciding to set his sweater down as he speaks. “...And I'm into guys, too... You don't have to pretend so hard that you aren't looking... It's perfectly natural…”

He grips the door handle a little tighter, slowly shaking his head, now even more worried and confused. “No… No, no… That’s… That’s not how it’s supposed to work… Y-You’re supposed to be straight, or asexual, or only into Betas, or something… Not someone who likes Alphas… Especially not someone like me! It… It can’t be that easy, there’s just no way… You’re too perfect, I don’t deserve to have you… There has to be something, some kind of catch…! _There is no way I have a chance with someone as unbelievably gorgeous, and talented, and amazing as you!_ ”

Patryck gives a sad little smile, looking over at the shorter man. “...I hate how hard you are on yourself... It's like you don't see how amazing you are, too, and I can't wrap my head around it... You're gentle, kind, caring, thoughtful... Not to mention ruggedly handsome…~”

He falls to loss of words, his mouth slightly hanging open to talk, but making no noise. He blushes a bit more, if at all possible, and shakes his head once more, closing his eyes and putting a hand over his face. “I must be dreaming… This can’t be true, no way….”

Patryck slowly saunters over to him, purposely putting a sway in his hips as he approaches, still totally shirtless, giving a mischievous little grin as he reaches out to playfully pinch his ass, careful to not hurt him too badly. “They say that if you feel pain and don't wake up, it's not a dream!~”

Paul backs up a bit, failing with words yet again, but when he does speak up, he says probably one of the legitimately smoothest lines of his life, although he doesn’t have a smirk to his features and tone, or adds in a wink, or anything like that.

“I… Don’t think I felt that. I think you should try again…~”

Patryck smirks softly, chuckling a little. He's definitely making an effort to not come on too strong... He has his own... Unorthodox interests in the bedroom, but he doesn't want to bring them to light yet for a number of reasons.

Firstly, they just got over 3 huge bubbles of tension. Now is NOT the time to start blowing a fourth. Secondly, Paul clearly scares easily. That's not something you spring on a skittish person during a first time. Thirdly… It's their first time. It should be memorable. Soft and slow and full of gentle passion, not just a hard and kinky fuck. They're not going to just fuck, if he has a say in it. They're going to make love.

“Well, if it didn't work, maybe something else will…~”

With this, he very slowly slides his hand into Paul's back pocket.

Paul's eyes widen as his heart begins to pick up its pace, and he shivers slightly at the feel of his blood starting to rush south. He doesn’t pull away, though, raising his gaze to Patryck’s eyes again, taking a small shaky breath but unable to say any more. Patryck, personally feels nothing more has to be said. He puts a hand on Paul's rough cheek, grinning a little as he slowly leans in to connect their lips.

Paul tenses up, holding his breath a bit, scared that if he even shifts or lets out a bit of his breath, the moment really will turn into a dream, and it’ll all wash away, leaving him to wake up in his empty, lonely and cold bed. Bit by bit, however, he starts to suspect this is not the case, and he takes a huge chance, slowly slipping his eyes closed and leaning forward, just a centimeter into the kiss.

The Omega smiles softly against his lips, leaning a little more into him, slowly bringing his other arm to gently loop around his neck. Paul slowly lets his breath out through his nose, carefully reaching out and wrapping his arms around Patryck’s waist, very slowly and experimentally pulling him close. Patryck is very happy to comply with this request, bringing the hand on his cheek up to tangle in that gorgeously messy hair of his, messing it up even more.

Paul pushes forward a bit more into the kiss, attempting to mimic his movements a bit, bringing one of his own hand up to slide it into Patryck’s beautiful light chocolate locks, pulling him even closer and tilting his head for them to have a better connection. Patryck opens his mouth slightly, hungry for more, threading his fingers through his hair as the other hand grips his sweater gently. Paul returns the action, opening his mouth and gently moving his lips against Patryck’s a bit. He moans softly into the kiss, getting more and more into it as the seconds pass, reveling in both their scents.

Paul has a strong scent of cigarettes about him, but if one could get past that, they would find the scent of roasted chestnuts, pine, and basil, with just a tint of oranges, and the slight, sharp undertone of Alpha. Patryck's scent is a little more specific. He smells like marigolds, but with a sharp, darker scent underneath, and the soft Omegan sweetness layered further underneath.

He smells like a sweetly scented field of flowers, growing atop a battlefield long since abandoned, but with a still lingering scent of bloodshed and gunpowder.

Paul couldn't get enough of it.

Patryck slowly slides his tongue into the other's mouth, slowly bringing the hand on his sweater down to the bottom opening of it, brushing his hand against Paul's bare skin. Paul gasps softly into the kiss, melting against his hands, gently pushing back with his own tongue, but overall letting Patryck do what he wants. He smirks softly against his lips as he opens his eyes, slowly pulling away, but only barely, still just barely brushing Paul's lips with his own as he speaks. “...how far you wanna take this…?~”

Paul only opens his brown eyes a tiny bit, softly but heavily breathing out and trying to catch his breath. “I… I don’t… know… However far… you want…~”

Patryck smirks softly, looking down at him, teasingly playing with his hair. “But I asked what you want~ Be honest, I won't get offended or upset…~”

The Alpha looks up at him, staring into his eyes with lustful ones of his own, his hands slipping down again to hold Patryck close by his waist.

“I want… I want you…~”

Patryck blushes softly, but continues to smirk as he quickly glances back to check on Tord, who is sleeping soundly… He leans in for another kiss, a more fiery, passionate one. Paul seems to absorb this passion, pulling Patryck in and returning the heated kiss, his eyes slipping shut as he slips his hands backwards, lowering them down and gently grabbing the booty.

Patryck moans out softly, mostly to Paul's benefit, his breathing quickening a little as he gently grips the other's hair with one hand, bringing the other down to slowly shift his sweater up his body. Paul moans back, shifting his body a bit to make it easier for Patryck to move the fabric, making a soft noise of need and want.

Patryck gently loops his arms around the Alpha's hips once the sweater is off, pulling him towards the bed. He smirks softly, straddling Paul's lap with one leg on either side of it. He revels a moment in the slight gasp he pulls from Paul with a simple roll of his hips. God, he could listen to that sound all day…

He pauses a moment, looking down at the other soldier beneath him. Just admiring the way his thick eyebrows knit together at the slight feeling of Patryck through what clothes are left, his half lidded, warm brown eyes… The stockier body that seems all squishiness at first glance, but only slightly hides that strong Alpha muscle…

Patryck can't believe how lucky he's gotten so quickly.

The taller soldier rolls his hips one more time, then shifts to lower himself to the ground, just between Paul's legs. The Omega looks up at him mischievously, then slowly, almost teasingly unbuttons his pants, sliding the zipper down. He gently hooks his fingers in the waistband of both Paul's pants and his boxers, pausing a moment to look up at him in a silent question, waiting for a nod from Paul before pulling the last articles of clothing from his body.

Even only at half mast, Paul is... Definitely large. It only takes a few strokes of Patryck's talented hand to bring him to his near-full glory. He certainly has enough length to reach the deepest of places, and enough width to back it up. Yet, at the same time, he wasn't so obscenely large that Patryck was worried about injury beyond a little bit of soreness.

Paul gently threads his fingers through Patryck's hair, biting his lip to muffle a moan as the talented hand is replaced with a pair of equally talented lips wrapped carefully around the head. He looks down through hooded eyes, almost moaning out simply at the sight of a pair of golden eyes locked right up on him. He could get lost for days in those eyes, so full of emotion at all times, yet piercing enough that a glare could still even the bravest of men…

Yet all too soon, Paul is squeezing his own eyes shut with a gasp as Patryck sinks down on his length. He covers his mouth with his hand, almost cursing at himself for remembering so belatedly that they are not alone, and certainly don't want to wake the baby. In a perfect world, the crib would already be built, the nursery set up, and Tord could be soundly asleep a whole room away, with a nice, thick, soundproof wall between them. But everything happened so fast, and he wouldn't trade this moment for all the world, not when Patryck keeps bobbing his head so expertly up and down his length.

Just as his muffled moans start to rise in pitch, Patryck stops, pulling himself slowly off of the other. He rises back on the bed, searching in his nightstand as he listens to the disheveled Alpha come down from the high he was quickly approaching trying so desperately to be quiet, despite being so vocal-

_Stop it, Patryck, he's not your sub yet, just look for the damn lube._

He finally comes up victorious, shaking the small bottle down as he squirts a little on his fingers. He makes a mental note that he's running a little low, nothing desperate, but it's time that bottle gets replaced, after this time, it may only have enough for one use left.

He lays back a bit, spreading his legs, making sure Paul has a good view of what he's doing. Male Omega anatomy is certainly... Interesting, to say the least. With all the other Dynamic/Gender combinations, it's pretty clear-cut all year round. Male Alphas, dick, knot when close to release, balls. Female Alphas, dick and knot come out when aroused, balls stay inside. Male Betas, dick and balls. Female Betas and Omegas, vagina and clit.

But Male Omegas like Patryck... During most of the year, it's fairly simple. A typical dick, albeit a usually smaller one, no balls, and only a line between his dick and anus that hints at his vagina, but is tightly closed off, not to allow anyone in. But once preheat sets in, those muscles loosen and allow entrance in, and his dick retracts inward, leaving the head out as a makeshift clit, to temporarily connect with an organ exclusive to Male Omegas, with the sole purpose of slick production, and only to disconnect when the heat has passed.

Thankfully, this is a much simpler time of the year.

Patryck bites his lip, circling a slick finger around the ring of muscle a moment before pushing inward. He gives a silent smirk at the absolute wrecked expression Paul has at the sight, getting a little bit quicker and daring as he slips another finger in, trying to stretch himself out.

It's not like he's never done this before, obviously.

Two fingers quickly becomes three, then four. Only then does Patryck pull them out, panting a little as he climbs over to Paul, back in that original position of straddling his lap. He takes a moment to make doubly sure that Paul's length is suitably coated in the slippery substance, not wanting to risk any sort of injury or discomfort. Once he's sure, he wastes no time in sinking down and letting his hips meet Paul's.

They're both pretty vocal from this move.

Paul brings a hand up to cover his mouth again, the other holding Patryck's hip tightly. Patryck opts for biting his lip to muffle himself, wasting no time in raising his hips again, only to let them sink back down, repeating the motion in a steady rhythm.

The Omega leans in as he moves, panting softly as he quickly replaces Paul's hand with his own lips, threading his fingers through his hair and resisting the urge to tug.

_Stop it, Patryck, he's not your sub yet._

Paul can feel the coil of pleasure winding up tightly low in his stomach, Patryck unable to sink down all the way from the swell of the Alpha's knot. At least one of them still has some sense, and isn't trying to shove that knot into places it clearly won't fit. But Paul is trying so hard to hold onto his head, and kind of failing.

_Stop it, Paul, don't be weird._

Patryck gently pushes Paul back, resting his hands on the broad man's shoulders, arching his back beautifully as he looks down at him, how absolutely flushed he looks, how perfect he is beneath him-

_Stop it, Patryck, he's not your sub yet._

Paul bites his lip, desperately trying to muffle himself as he can practically feel how close Patryck is, how he clenches around him, his hair all messed up as he looks down at him with that piercing glare that holds him in his place and turns him into little more than a puddle of Alpha-

_Stop it, Paul, don't be weird._

_Stop it, Patryck, he's not your sub yet._

It's nearly impossible for them to hold back their cries as the unexpected, simultaneous orgasm washes over them both.

“ _F-FUCK!~ MOEDER!~_ ”

“ _A-AAH~ GOOD BOY!~_ ”

That'll certainly make for an awkward discussion later.

But right now, they're simply too busy basking in the afterglow, quickly tangling themselves in a kiss full of a fiery passion, only pulling away when the last of their breath runs out. Patryck slowly pulls off Paul's length, then lays his head on Paul's bare chest, out of breath, looking up at him.

“... _wow_ …~”

Paul lets out a breathy laugh, looking down at him and softly playing with his hair with a happy sigh.

“Haah....~ “ _Wow_ ” is right…~”

Patryck pants softly, slowly starting to catch his breath. This must have really took it out of him. Paul closes his eyes, participating in the panting, having to stop and break into a fit of coughing every once in a while, the side effects of his bad habits really taking a toll. He stays like that for a while longer, simply holding Patryck, until he is able to think a bit more clearer.

Patryck glances a moment, sense very, very slowly filtering back into his mind. He slowly sits up, looking over the edge. He seems to be looking for something. Paul speaks up breathlessly, but worriedly nonetheless.

“...what's wrong?” he asks.

Patryck practically pulls apart the mini-nest by the foot of the bed. Paul seems to understand, and they both look at the now pushed open door in horror, speaking their minds in unison.

“ ** _Tord_**.”


	6. Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You should never be distracted enough to take your eyes off of your pup long enough for them to explore.
> 
> Especially in a place that might shoot the infant on sight.
> 
> Can the parents find their child before someone worse does?

Paul sits up quickly, careful not to throw Patryck off the bed. “ ** _OH no…_ ** ” He stares straight into the direction of the door. He had left it open when he got embarrassed and tried to leave, and forgot to shut it when things got heated. Not only is it likely Tord had escaped, the other soldiers could have… _heard_. _SEEN,_ possibly!

 

Patryck is quick to throw some pants on, not bothering with anything else, he's panicking. How could he let this happen, what if Tord is hurt?! He doesn't care about any embarrassment from the other soldiers, but **_Tord_ **…! He's very quick to see if he's in the hall. He couldn't have gone far, right…?! Right?!

 

Paul quickly follows suit in pulling on a pair of pants, because wow that's important, quickly taking a second to find their sweaters, running after him and quickly catching up, shoving the red fabric into Patryck’s arms. He panics as he looks up and down the halls, trying to think of all the possible places he could be.

 

“T-The nursery! Maybe he crawled in and someone shut the door!?”

 

Patryck pulls his sweater on quickly, stopping at the door. “I'll look there, you keep looking down the hall!”

 

Paul gives a single quick nod, pulling on his sweater and booking it down the hall as they split up, but to no luck. Tord is not in the nursery, or down the hall, nor is he visible in any of the closeby halls. Paul calls out to Patryck, not caring if they are too loud for the others, they just had open door sex, for Pete’s sake.

 

“He’s not down here!”

 

Patryck looks around. What's down the other way, the one they haven't checked…? He calls out just as loudly. “I'll check the courtyard!”

 

Paul takes quick, shaky breaths, a panic attack building itself up to take a hold of him. He can’t bring himself to call back, only able to nod in response, the anxiety too much for him to keep moving quickly and run after Patryck. What if a soldier took him!? What if he _did_ get lost outside, and was taken by bears or wolves for its next meal!? What if… What if Red Leader saw him again!? What would happen to their child!? There’s… There’s no possible way that could happen…! Right…!?

 

Patryck rushes out to the courtyard, very much panicking at this point. He does a quick scan to see if he's there. He should be easy to spot, he has a bright red little hoodie…! How is it so hard to find someone with bright red, and the only one on ground level?! Throughout the entire courtyard, Tord is nowhere to be seen.

 

Meanwhile, Paul is moving at a slightly slower pace, knowing it will be impossible to search the _entire_ base for their little one without another soldier seeing. But at least he’s trying. Besides, he has stubby lil’ legs and can only crawl. How far could he realistically go? Paul searches the closest surrounding hallways, 3, 4, 8 times over, to no avail. He even tries to ask some nearby soldiers, awake in the now wee hours of the morning, if they had seen anything unusual, but of course, no dice.

 

Patryck pants out heavily, deciding he can't be in this direction, heading towards Paul to help him look.

 

Paul is quite a few halls down, too hyped up on anxiety and sheer painful worry to keep going. He sits in the middle of a random hall, resting his forehead on his knees, covering his head with his hands, trying to calm the amount of panic flowing freely through his system. He failed. He failed, and Tord is probably dead. He can’t bare to face Patryck now, especially having given up.

 

Patryck doesn't take long to meet up with Paul, equally as worried, but he's pushing through it, his maternal instinct more prevalent in him. He looks down at Paul, only sparing him a pat on the shoulder as he passes. “C'mon, don't give up, we'll find him…!”

 

The Alpha sniffles softly, bringing one of his hands down to wipe at some hidden tears. His voice is high in pitch and waivers softly, and he has to take frequent breaths, having only calmed a little from hyperventilating.

 

“I… I can’t… He’s not… We’re not going to find him… We can’t…!” He finally looks up at him, his eyes slightly red and wet with tears.

 

Patryck frowns a little, looking down at him. He's in Omegan Mama Bear Mode. He has no time for this nonsense.

 

“No, we won't find him with that attitude.”

 

With this, he moves on with his search. He'll find this child, one way or another.

 

Paul sniffs more, looking away with a sharp pang to his heart. If Patryck didn’t hate him before for leaving the door open, he surely hates him now for giving up this easily. He’s about to put his head back down before his eyes catch something- a door frame that is too thick on one side. Wait, that’s not a door frame… It’s the unlit room inside. The door. _It’s open_. He’s about to call out to Patryck happily and hopefully, until he raises his gaze to see exactly who’s room it is. Instead of being cheerful, his voice waivers with a bit of fear and loads of panicked worry, his eyes widening in a bit of terror.

 

“U-Uhm… P-Pat…!?”

 

Patryck turns on his heel and immediately rushes back, but comes to a screeching halt as he sees what is filling Paul with a whole new terror.

 

The door that is open, is indeed cleaned and polished to perfection, a shiny golden plate at the top reading “R.L” in big, powerful, bold font, screwed into the metal. Paul lets out a shaky breath, slowly rising up to his feet and wiping a few more tears away with one last sniff.

 

“I-Inside… It’s dark… _He_ might not be in there…” Paul whispers.

 

Patryck nods softly, lowering his voice a little as he moves in. “...let's avoid turning on the light as long as we can... Just in case… He might be asleep in there…”

 

The shorter soldier nods, taking a deep breath before slowly moving forward, one step at a time, trying to hear if there are any noises from beyond the darkness. Once he reaches the large metal door, he makes sure Patryck is behind him, wanting to go first if there is any trouble to make up for everything that has happened. He won’t put Patryck in immediate danger on top of everything.

 

Patryck sticks close to Paul, keeping a sharp ear out for any sounds to indicate anyone is there, a little baby communist, a Big Leader Communist, anyone. He also peers into the void of the room, trying to will his eyes to adjust faster so he can see around the room.

 

The room has carpet instead of the usual concrete floors. A noise can be heard as Paul _slowly_ opens the door, and it’s not the creak of the hinges. A soft, dull _thump_ echoes quietly through the space, followed by a small bubbling of a liquid pouring out of something a few seconds later. Paul tenses up, expecting the worst as his eyes adjust, the dark room combining with the hall light to give way to the silhouette of a desk at the center of the room, a large king size bed in the back corner, and various other things off to the sides. Nothing more than silhouettes, though.

 

Patryck keeps his footsteps quiet, slowly moving into the room as his eyes adjust more, making sure to be _very_ careful to not alert any Red Leaders to their presence, not wanting to bring any threats to his baby. Oh, yeah, and Paul's, too. He can argue this later, it's still very possible they can find him unharmed, and that's exactly what he's gonna do.

 

Paul takes a moment, and when no further noises can be heard, he moves forward, continuing to slowly push the door open and let light into the room. This works a bit, revealing a small form in the office chair, trying to get up onto the desk. **_Tord_ **.

 

Patryck doesn't even bother to check if Red Leader is sleeping in there. The most he can do is keep quiet as he moves forward, immediately moving to grab the tiny explorer before he can make any more sound. But before he can, something falls onto the polished wooden desk, making a loud clatter as it hits, and Paul jumps, reaching to grab Patryck’s arm, speaking up in a frightened whisper. “ _W-Wait! I… I know that sound...._ ” He slowly pushes the door open, the light revealing Tord half on the chair and half on the desk. How he got up there is beyond him. But it’s what Tord is holding that has got him worried. Clasped in his chubby fingers is a shiny black pistol, the barrel angled to the side but aimed directly at the pair as he mouths on it, specifically the part of the gun where the safety is currently off.

 

Patryck, at this point, is rightfully panicking, as his baby mostly likely has a loaded gun, and might accidentally shoot them if they aren't careful. He _slllooooowwwlllyyy_ moves forward, not wanting to startle him.

 

Tord looks up to Patryck, and then to Paul. He giggles softly, pausing his chewing for a moment to “welcome” his parents with a smile that only seems to be there from the edge of the gun in his mouth.

 

Patryck bites his lip, speaking in a VERY hushed tone, looking over at him as he tries to move forward, but out of the direct line of fire.

 

“ _Hey, honey... Come here, come to Mommy…!_ ”

 

Unfortunately for both of them, Tord’s gaze follows along, watching them. This in turn moves the barrel of the gun to follow them, and he begins teething on the metal again. This isn’t the only kind of mess he has made, once you look around. Papers have been shoved off of the desk, along with a lamp that lies on the floor, broken in two, and a pen-and-ink set lies on the other side, the ink having poured out, making a huge black stain on the pristine and extremely clean white carpet.

 

Patryck continues moving forward, deciding the best thing is to get Tord, then take the gun, instead of the other way around. Not ideal, but so is this situation. He finally reaches the desk, keeping a smile and happy tone on his face.

 

“ _Hey, kochanie, wanna go watch TV with Mommy…?_ ” He reaches out to the small infant, moving VERY SLOWLY to pick him up. Tord lets go of the gun with one hand, using it to reach out to Patryck with it, making a greedy grabbing motion. He keeps the other hand and his mouth on the gun, however, and from this distance, it can be seen it’s not any ordinary gun, it’s Red Leader’s favorite, most trusted and beloved weapon. Anyone who so much as touches it, is as good as dead.

 

Patryck picks up Tord, finally moving him so he's facing the rest of the room, and not pointing the gun at them. He **_VERY CAREFULLY_ ** works the gun out of his grasp, keeping both of their fingers away from the trigger. He's also using his sleeve to grab it, not wanting to risk leaving fingerprints on it after they'll have to bail quickly and leave this mess. There's no way they can risk the time to clean that ink. He tries to go slowly, so hopefully Tord won't be as upset from losing his new toy. If they couldn't afford him crying before, they DEFINITELY can't right now.

 

Tord grabs a bit harder at the gun, pouting and making a small whine when it is being pulled away. His hand slips over the safety, turning it off with a _click_ . Tord’s eyes widen, and he moves forward with more intent, the click being something new and exciting, piquing his curiosity much more than it had been already. He wants, no, he _needs_ to figure out where that click came from, and if it does anything else. As the gun finally slips from his hands, his face starts to get red as he pouts more, making grabbing motions to the gun and kicking his legs to show his upset. The hints of a cry start building up in his throat.

 

The _second_ the gun is from the baby's grasp, he lays it on the desk, where he sees it often whenever he has to come in here for something. It's not often, but he isn't just gonna throw it across the room. He then brings a clothed hand to cover Tord's mouth, careful to leave his nose free, immediately heading towards the door to leave.

 

Tord breaks out into a full cry, trying to kick, punch, pull, and squirm his way out of Patryck’s grasp, continuing to try to reach back to the gun on the desk, but obviously to no avail. Paul hurries along with them, reaching behind and using the same hand-in-sleeve technique to close the door behind the trio, making sure to leave it cracked just a bit. He pants out softly, having been holding his breath nearly the entire time, about to turn to Patryck and congratulate him. This changes, though, when he hears a few voices down a few halls call out “Sir!”, simultaneously. Paul turns to Patryck in a panic.

 

“ _Run._ ”

 

Patryck doesn't need to be told twice, _bolting_ for his room with the infant having a full blown tantrum, but thankfully muffled by his sleeve. It won't take him long to get there, at this speed. Whatever it is he needs to keep Tord safe at the moment, it's automatically boosted. First, it was willpower. Then, stealth. Now, it's speed. His body will be paying for this later, but right now, he's all adrenaline.

 

Paul is close to follow at his heels, and the moment they turn the first corner of the hall, an _ENRAGED_ voice screams out **_“WHO DID THIS!? WHICH ONE OF YOU IN THIS SORRY PATHETIC LOT HAD THE AUDACITY IN YOUR LOUSY, MAGGOT FILLED, TRASH FOR BRAINS TO DO THIS!?”_ **

 

Patryck doesn't stop at this. But he does slow down after another hallway. Again, he needs stealth. It's morning now, more soldiers will be awake, and running with an angry Red Leader will look suspicious. Luckily, there aren't any cameras there. Mostly so he can get away with more, but it works his benefit. He now directs that Omegan Mama Bear Mode to the most needed trait: composure. He simply walks towards his room with Paul like he belongs there, and nothing is out of the ordinary, even though he's holding a baby. If he's calm, and acts like it's not odd, most likely, no one will question it.

 

Paul doesn’t fully comprehend Patryck going from a fast sprint to a calm walk, and he almost crashes into the pair. He makes a sharp move away from them, sighing as he doesn’t hit them, but he trips, smacking into the wall closest to him. Smooth. Tord still keeps up his temper-tantrum.

 

Patryck smiles good-naturedly, holding onto Tord a little closer. Luckily, they're in the hall that holds the trio’s rooms. He waits patiently for Paul to get his bearings, his smile able to deceive most anyone. His sweet face masks a lot, a determination and motivation only a mother could have, a sharp and witty tongue, a cruel vocabulary (although that only comes out on rare missions where he needs to get information from others)... That loving and sweet face is his disguise, and with it, he can convince almost anyone of anything.

 

“You okay…?” he asks the Alpha.

 

Paul groans softly, leaning against the wall, having been lucky enough to not topple over completely. He nods, though, standing up straight and tenderly rubbing his cheek. “Y-Yeah… ‘M alright… Let’s go…”

 

Patryck nods softly, walking down the hall with him, gently rocking Tord to try and soothe him, hoping to calm him quickly. Normally, if loss of a toy is the reason for crying, you can replace it with a new one, and the crisis is over, but that obviously isn't an option yet. He still needs to gather toys for the infant, and more importantly, get him back to his room. “Shh… Shh… It's okay…”

 

Tord keeps crying, but saving Patryck the task of having to muffle him, instead muffling himself by pulling himself close to his motherly figure, crying into the fabric covering his chest. Tord seems to know that the gun is too far away now to reach, and Patryck is the second best thing compared to that. But that doesn’t change the fact that he wants the gun, and he wants it _NOW_.

 

The mother brings his now free hand to rub his back gently, gently shushing him before he starts singing the same lullaby he did when he was hungry, and the same one he's used hundreds of times in the past with his brother. It's worth a shot... It doesn't take long to get to his door, and even an even shorter time to open the door.

 

Paul helps, holding the door open so Patryck doesn’t have to precariously balance the lil’ pain in the nipple, and he walks inside after them, shutting the door and locking it tightly behind them, letting out a huge sigh, which turns into another fit of coughing. He groans softly, nearly stumbling forward, shaking his head to try and redeem himself.

 

“I'm gonna… Use your bathroom… If you don’t.. guhh… mind…”

 

Patryck nods softly, smiling reassuringly as he looks around. What can calm the child…? He finds a random set of keys. What they're all to, he can't remember, but maybe it'll distract Tord... He hands them over to him, hoping they'll be a good substitute. “Yeah, go ahead... I'll be here…”

 

This, in turn, is a rather bad idea. Tord doesn’t stop crying, merely pausing for a second to look and grab the metal with a sniffle, but once he sees it’s not what he wants, he begins wailing again, but now with a pointy metal weapon in hand, and he stabs one of the keys many times against Patryck’s arm. It doesn’t hurt _too_ bad, but it might leave a little bruise. During this time, Paul stumbles to the bathroom, leaving the door cracked.

 

Patryck is focused calming Tord, and looks around. Hmm... He gets an idea, and grabs his own pistol, but makes **_SURE_ **it's unloaded. A gun without any bullets can't do any harm, right…? He hands the metal to Tord. Normally, he'd never do this, but it's important, after that escapade, that he stays quiet.

 

“Is this what you want…?”

 

The pup pouts and sniffles, expecting to be disappointed again, but _very_ slowly, bit by bit, he quiets down, his face turning back to its normal color, but still a bit red from his little fit. It looks the same… He drops the keys on the floor, reaching out and grabbing the gun. It feels the same… He pulls it close. It smells the same… He bites down on it. It tastes the same…! Now only one thing left, he _has_ to find out how it makes that noise. He is enraptured by the gun, completely calmed down now.

 

Patryck smiles softly, looking down at him with a chuckle. “You're just a bundle of energy, aren't you, mój mały twardy facet…?~”

 

Tord sniffles softly, leaning back against Patryck as he softly gnaws on the gun, relaxing a bit and trying to find the thing that makes it click again. It is not long before Paul emerges from the bathroom, his face slightly wet and a bit pale.

 

Patryck immediately starts to reassure him, as their baby once again has a gun. “Don't worry, I made sure it's not loaded... It's all I could think of, I don't really have toys around here for him, and he seems to like it…”

 

Paul hesitates, giving an uncertain glance to the scene before him, but he sighs, nodding softly as Tord hyperfocuses on the gun. “...Okay. As long as he’s quiet for now… Do… Do you have any food…? I kind of just…” he trails off, looking down at his stomach, which he gingerly has his arms wrapped around.

 

Patryck nods softly, smiling as he nods towards the fridge and cupboards, slowly sitting on the edge of the bed. “Help yourself... I don't have much, but you're welcome to whatever... I can make you tea, too, if you'd like…”

 

He smiles gently, casting an uncomfortable gaze to the snack food they put on the other side of the room. "Thank you… I’ll bring some of my food over, once we aren’t like… On the run… I’d eat some of the snacks I brought, but it would make it worse… And I'm alright tea… Thank you..."

 

He nods softly, smiling as he watches Paul. The Alpha looks through what Patryck has on hand without trying to intrude too much, carefully glancing back to make sure the room’s door is shut every once in a while. He picks out something small and quick to make, sitting down next to Patryck.

 

“I can hold Tord, if you need…” he says meekly.

 

Patryck smiles, shaking his head, keeping the pup cradled in his arms. This seems so natural to him, holding a baby, that it's a wonder how someone as young as him is so naturally motherly, even if they're an Omega…

 

“It's alright, I can handle it…”

 

Paul smiles softly, beginning to eat some pickles and buttered toast. It seems like a snack he'd like. Also one pregnant people would like. Kind of weird. Just like him. “Alright… I believe you…”

 

Patryck smiles softly, looking up at Paul. “Once things calm down around here, I'm gonna sneak out, the little stinker here needs some clean clothes, actual formula, diapers, things like that…”

 

Paul nods, chuckling softly as Tord is now almost violently attacking the gun with his soft gums, his eyes going wide as the safety clicks off. He almost drops it, but not quite, _just_ able to hang in his excited surprise. It's absolutely precious, how enraptured he is with the dangerous weapon.

 

“If you plan on taking him with, you might have to figure out how to get that gun from him… I… I’m not feelin’ too hot, after all that running and excitement… I might stay here and start on the crib… feel free to leave Tord with me, I… I promise not to lose him again…” he blushes, looking down.

 

Patryck shrugs softly, understanding in his voice. “It was just an accident. These things unfortunately happen all the time with kids. The most we can do is try to prevent them from happening again. We know now he likes exploring… We'll just make sure that we shut the door fully in the future… I trust you, and I'm not upset… But I wanna take him with me, let him pick out things... It'll be easier if I can see what he's excited by…”

 

Paul sighs softly, relieved. “That works out… I wish I felt good enough to come along… Maybe next time. If it’s alright, of course…”

 

Tord has found a new function on the gun. The tiny lever at the bottom makes little clicks when you pull or nom on it, and it is much easier to do than the other one. There are sparkles of adoration in Tord’s eyes from this dangerous and deadly device. Patryck looks down at Tord, thankful that he's rendered this weapon useless to the pup.

 

“Of course... Looks like I'll have to find noisy toys for him... I think I'll try to distract him before setting out… Once it's time… Luckily, babies aren't known for long attention spans…”

 

Tord is focused in on tasting the sharp flavor and scent of gunpowder mixed with metal and a bit of rubber from the factory. The gun ends up slipping out of his hands as he tries to pull the trigger a bunch of times, and he whines as it clatters against the floor, immediately reaching out to it again.

 

Patryck chuckles softly, handing it back to the baby. It's not the most ideal toy, but it helps keep the crisis away.


	7. Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Tord is safe, it's about time these parents got on the same page. There's no more room for this tension between them.
> 
> Time to talk the future of their relationship out, in full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have no idea how exactly to word this warning, but there is a need for a warning, might be triggering to someone. Then again, if you've read this far, you got past a smut chapter, but still.
> 
> You know how the tags talk about "out-of-bedroom kink"?
> 
> This is where it shows up. Basically, Patryck lays out some kink-style rules for Paul.
> 
> Like, there's mentions of sex, but no sex, it's not even mostly about the sex, just... Adult themes. Like, there's a moment where a boot is on a crotch, but it's not even a sexual gesture, it's just something to get their attention?
> 
> Like I said, I have no idea how to warn you all about this, but I guess you've been very badly warned.

Patryck sets Tord down on the bed, glancing one last time towards the now closed door before letting him go, allowing him to gum on the gun as he turns to Paul.

 

“I know we just had a big scare... But he's alright... We're all alright... We can just stay in here, and take a breather…” he says softly. Once he gets a nod from Paul, he gently takes his hand and continues.

 

“...but before too much time passes... We should probably talk about what happened... Before all that.”

 

Oh.

 

Shit.

 

Paul had been trying to push that from his mind, but the memory of his and Patryck's orgasmic outcry comes flooding back. Patryck senses this embarrassment, and threads his fingers through Paul's, squeezing his hand a little tighter.

 

“It's only going to get more awkward the more we don't discuss it, Paul... So, uhm... If you want, I can talk a little about my end, then you can talk a little about yours, and… We'll go from there…”

 

Paul nods softly, gently squeezing the Omega's hand in return, looking down at the ground to hide his red face. “That... That sounds fair…”

 

Patryck nods, biting his lip gently. It's definitely more than a little embarrassing to talk about it, but in his opinion, it's important to. Especially when they have a child, they need to be on the same page.

 

“Well... First off, don't worry, it was amazing for me... Easily the best sex I've ever had,” he started, noting a little relief in the Alpha's face before continuing.

 

“But, uhm... With that part I did near the end... Uhm…” he chuckles nervously, looking down a bit. “...i guess there's really no way to put it delicately… I enjoy being on the receiving end, yes, but... I still enjoy being  _ incredibly _ dominant in bed. And outside of the bedroom, just during normal life. Just... Just imagine a femdom type thing, and that's me. The boots, the "bend over", all that, the whole works.”

 

Paul blushes darkly, looking up at Patryck, listening to his words. “Obviously, if that makes you uncomfortable, I understand. What's... What's important to me is your comfort. If... Something that kinky isn't your thing, I won't be upset. I won't want to just... Break things off, I'm perfectly happy living a normal, vanilla life with you and Tord... If... You feel like a relationship isn't right, too... I understand... Like I said, your comfort is priority to me in all this... But... I won't deny wanting to wear the pants in the relationship. Or… Wanting you to wear a collar.”

 

Paul blushes a little darker red at the last part, swallowing a little before speaking up. “Well... I won't lie, either... I've never really given something like that much thought before... But… I don't... Think I'm against the idea.”

 

Patryck looks over at him, blushing a little himself. He stays quiet, listen as Paul continues his own explanation.

 

“I'm... New to all this. To being a parent, to being in a relationship... To sex... But... I mean, just in personality, for an Alpha, I'm pretty submissive… Hearing you explain it a little... It... Definitely has appeal…”

 

Patryck flushes darkly as a certain part of Paul's words sticks out to him. “Paul... Was... That your first time?”

 

Paul's cheeks turn a bright tomato red, nodding slowly as he looks away. Patryck can't help the prideful grin on his face upon hearing he's claimed a virginity.

 

“It... Wasn't my first time. I'm not a slut, by any means, but... I've had brief flings before. None quite as wonderful or handsome as you, though~” the Omega purrs out.

 

Paul flushes at the praise, hiding his face a little in his free hand. Patryck can't help but chuckle. Sure, he's definitely into the man for his looks, his gentle demeanor, his bright smile and his humility... But if ever there was such a thing as “soulmates”, he's found his… Sweet, gentle, and patient in all the most important ways, but brave in all the ways he's not, strong in the ways he's not, submissive in all the ways he's not... Before meeting him, Patryck never believed in the whole “soulmate” idea. Now, he has no doubt in his mind that he's found his other half, the most compatible man for him. Only one question remains…

 

“With all that being said... Since you claimed you're interested in the idea... Are you interested in being my good boy?~”

 

Paul has no idea how happy the shy little nod he gives Patryck makes him.

 

Patryck smirks softly to himself, glancing back only a moment to double-check on Tord. Safe and sound on the bed. Not that they're going to try anything like that again anytime soon, but he isn't going to lose the other person he's in charge of again.

 

“Alright, then... On your knees, on the ground~”

 

Paul flushes darkly, hesitating only a moment before he nods, letting go of Patryck's hand, sliding off the edge of the bed, kneeling down in front of Patryck.

 

Patryck smiles softly, running his fingers through Paul's hair a moment before gently tilting his head up to look at him.

 

“I'm going to give you a few rules. Nothing too crazy, and honestly, the vast majority of rules you'll get with me are situational... But I want to give you a couple that apply at all times…”

 

Paul nods, closing his eyes as he leans into his dom's touch, listening to him carefully.

 

“Rule number one... I want you to pick a safeword. Something simple, and easy to remember. Something safe to you. And no matter what the situation, it  **_ALWAYS_ ** applies. I don't care if we're in the middle of hardcore sex, or simply holding hands. If you say that word, it means you're uncomfortable, and need me to stop whatever I'm doing…”

 

Paul thinks a moment about this. Something that means safety... Easy to remember, and safe... Safe… Like the idea of the place he lives... The place where he met this man... Met his son... His son, who also shared a hoodie with the same color name… The color that universally means “stop”...

 

“...red. I want it to be red…” he finally says, nodding to himself in confirmation.

 

Patryck smiles softly, looking down at him as he silently memorizes the word, locking it away in his mind. “That's a good one... Alright. If I hear you suddenly blurt out “red”, no matter the situation, I'll stop whatever I'm doing. We'll... Figure out an alternative if there's a situation where you can't speak.”

 

Paul nods softly, gently resting his chin against Patryck's leg as he looks up at the honey-eyed Omega, continuing to listen. “Rule number two... I don't expect you to refer to me in any specific way... But any dom nickname you want to give me, even if you call me it in a crowded room, I will wear it with pride…”

 

Paul considers this a moment... He's only browsed the particular section of the internet that covers these things once or twice during a bad rut. What would most people call Patryck in his situation? He can't say. But the name he pulled out earlier during the peak of endorphins and dopamine flowing... It felt... Right. Embarrassing as it was at the time to pull out of nowhere…

 

“...M-Moeder…” he stammers out, looking down shyly, but Patryck is quick to tilt his head right back up.

 

“I'm up here, Paul, not on the floor... No need to be embarrassed~ It sounds like a lovely name... Can I ask what it means?”

 

Paul flushes darkly, feeling like he's about to die of embarrassment.  _ It's easy for him to say I don't need to be embarrassed... He's not the Alpha, the one supposed to be dominant, literally kneeling in front of an Omega asking him to translate it… _ Nonetheless, Paul complies with the request.

 

“...i-it means “mother”...”

 

Patryck grins softly, running a hand through his hair gently. He knows this may take a little time for Paul to adjust to and get over the embarrassment... God knows when he started exploring this side of himself, he was embarrassed, even though he enjoyed it from the get-go.

 

“Like I said, a lovely name... You don't ever have to use it, if you don't want to, or if you feel I don't deserve it that day or whatever... But I will always love it... As for a name for you…” He stops, looking down at Paul in silent thought. There's so many he could pick... But one that fits best... It takes him a moment to think of it. A moment of Paul resting a scruffy cheek against his thigh, looking up at him lovingly, albeit shyly... Almost like a... 

 

“... “Pieszczoch”. It means “pet”. Not necessarily a literal translation of “a domestic animal”, but, like, an affectionate pet name. Like in bad movies, when a rich 1950's husband is like “I'm home, my pet!”... Does that make sense?” he rambles, a little relieved Paul understands the meaning as he receives a nod.

 

“Good boy…~ Now, we're going to get into the more important rules of what I  _ do _ expect from you…” he says with a smirk, gently shifting his leg, silently asking Paul to move. Once he has the room, he gets up, bending down to search under his bed. He knows he has it somewhere... He spent good money on this, there's no way he'd leave it- oh, there it is, next to his heat box.

 

Paul watches on curiously, taking the time to also watch their son, who has set the gun down, in favor of laying down for a nap. He's such a quiet pup normally... He's suddenly shocked from his thoughts as Patryck tilts his head up, looping something around his neck and fastening it tightly in place.

 

...oh.

 

“Rule number three... You don't take your collar off without permission. You're welcome to ask to take it off, but unless you safeword about it, I am allowed to tell you “no”,” Patryck smirks, moving back to sit on the edge of the bed, reaching back to absentmindedly stroke Tord's hair as he watches Paul adjust to the feeling, running his fingers over the thick black leather and large metal ring in the front. Once he feels Paul has started to adjust to the idea, he continues.

 

“Rule number four... No touching yourself.”

 

Patryck never thought the shy Alpha would raise such a fuss.

 

“W-wait, what?! That's not fair! What if you're away on business for days, or if I'm in a bad rut, or you're not in the mood, or-!” he protests, but he's suddenly cut off by the gentle yet threatening pressure of a grinning Patryck shifting to rest his boot over his clothed length.

 

“Calm yourself, Pieszczoch…~ You make a good point... I will allow an exception for your rut, if I am otherwise occupied. But  **_only_ ** when I cannot help you, and  **_only_ ** during your rut. Otherwise, you will have to have some self control, and wait until I can help you. Got it?~” he purrs out, grinning from ear to ear as he looks down at a slightly shaking, very red, wide eyed, nodding Paul. That was a sight that made everything in the world worth anything to him. He gently moves his boot.

 

“Good boy…~ Final rule. At least, so far. I might add more as they're needed, but for now... Rule number five... I don't expect you to help me with my heat. You're welcome to, I've got a large stockpile of suppressants and birth control I'm religious with taking, so you don't have to worry about knocking me up... But. I do still expect something out of you during then…”

 

Paul looks up at him, biting his lip gently. “...sure, what do you need…?”

 

Patryck bites his lip, looking back at Tord, ruffling his hair gently. “...i might not be able to stand upright during my heat, much less prepare food for him or change diapers or read him stories... So... I expect you to make sure he's taken care of. Above all else, even me. I don't care if you're helping me, just about to knot me, and that's when he decides to start crying. You pull out, throw some clothes on, and take care of him. I might also need you to help me with basic needs, like food and water, but... Tord comes first. No matter what…”

 

Paul looks up at the sleeping pup. He definitely needs plenty of attention... Only 10 minutes unattended, 2 doors left open, and he nearly got himself killed. But he's a tough kid, certainly... There's no doubt he's still hungry, despite the emergency ration of milk he was given, in need of a bath, a crib, probably a diaper change, a toy to snuggle... But here he is, content enough to fall asleep and tough it out until the commotion from his previous adventure dies down enough that they can get everything to provide for him…

 

“...i can do that. I-i  _ will _ do that…” he resolves, looking back up at Patryck.

 

“...good... It's... Only a week every 3 months I'll be out of commission... That shouldn't be a big deal... Tough, yeah, but not the end of the world…” Patryck comments, carefully pulling Tord over into his lap. Tord shifts a little, but is thankful to be closer to a source of warmth.

 

Patryck smiles, patting the space on the bed next to him. Paul complies, sitting down next to Patryck, who lays his head on the Alpha's shoulder.

 

“...this little guy has the right idea... We've been up all night... Let's get a little nap, then I'll take him out to shop…”

 

Paul smiles, laying down and getting comfortable. It's still an awkward feeling, the leather around his neck, but he gets the feeling he'll get used to it. Right now, he makes sure Patryck is comfortable, curled up next to him, then setting Tord in the valley where their two bodies meet, so they'll feel the instant he decides to get up. He sighs contently, letting the remaining tension of earlier fall from his body, deciding to try out the new nickname for his dominant lover.

 

“...yes, Moeder…”

 

Now it's Patryck's turn to blush.


	8. Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul and Patryck definitely want to avoid cutting corners in taking care of little Tord.
> 
> But they might have overestimated how long he can hold out before he NEEDS them to.

Paul wakes up to a soft sobbing against his stomach a few hours later. He looks down, seeing Tord is gripping Patryck's sweater tightly, tears streaming down his face. He sits up, biting his lip as he takes just a second to take in how  _ tired _ he is. He remembers Patryck mentioning that he runs on very little sleep from insomnia, and can't help but admire the man a little more for being able to battle through a constant feeling of this.

 

He then turns his attention to Tord, trying to pick him up, but every time he tries, the pup's sobs raise in pitch, threatening to become a loud cry. Paul can't help but feel the slightest bit jealous... Sure, he can live with Tord being a mama's boy, but he's perfectly capable of taking care of him, as his father!

 

As much as he wants to let him sleep, he gently wakes Patryck up for help with the child.

 

Patryck's golden eyes flutter open, looking up at Paul a moment before locking onto the squirming, upset pup clinging to his sweater like a dryer sheet.

 

“He wouldn't let me pick him up to find out what he needs,” Paul explains, making room for Patryck to get up. The Omega wastes no time in shushing Tord gently, his first priority being to keep the child quiet. He glances around, then finds a sure _ fire _ way to soothe and distract him.

 

He certainly can't wait until he's able to substitute his gun with an actual toy. As much as he knows Tord isn't in any danger, seeing something so dangerous in the small boy's hands sets off alarm bells he never knew he had.

 

Paul trails quietly behind as he watches Patryck, taking silent notes. He doesn't want to suddenly demand answers to his questions when the poor man had to wake up from a restful sleep to immediately get down to business.

 

Patryck, thankfully, is not in as bad of a mood as Paul fears. He smiles softly, glancing back at the Alpha as he lays Tord down on the dresser. He has a hunch that smell may be part of what has him so upset.

 

“Can you grab me a washcloth? You remember the drawer…” Patryck asks, pulling the infant's pants down, unfastening the disposable diaper, nearly full to bursting.

 

No wonder he's crying. They haven't been able to change him in almost 24 hours. But similar to the toy situation and the gun substitute, or regular milk and a makeshift bottle instead of formula, desperate times calls for desperate measures.

 

He's handed the requested washcloth, thankfully the smoothest one a man could find. Patryck has every intention of using cloth diapers for Tord, but hopefully, of better quality than this. It absolutely kills him to have to be cutting so many corners for the child, but he resolves to make it up to him later. After briefly cleaning him up, he ties the washcloth around his bottom, pulling the baby's pants up afterwards.

 

It doesn't seem to have completely fixed the infants mood, but a blind man could see it's improved quite a bit. Tord may not fully understand what's wrong with him, but he knows when a need has been met.

 

Paul smiles softly, resting his head on Patryck's shoulder to peer over at the child in front of him. “I can't get over how good you are with him… I know you've got instincts to help, but still... So do I, and look how clueless I am…”

 

Patryck smiles, looking back at Paul. “I don't think you're as clueless as you think you are, Paul... Just a little bit... Lost. But you had enough sense to wake me up when he wouldn't let go, instead of pulling him away to upset him more... You just have to get used to him as much as he does you.”

 

Paul nods softly, watching Tord gum on the hunk of metal. It definitely puts him on edge... But he gets the feeling it'll be difficult to get the gun from the child without causing a tantrum.

 

But if Patryck's going to take him shopping, they'll have to try.

 

As if reading his mind, Patryck speaks up with a sigh, picking Tord up as he heads for the kitchen. “You really like that thing, don't you…?”

 

Paul speaks up as he follows, watching as Patryck pulls everything for feeding the child out with just one hand. “I can take him, if you'd like…”

 

Before Patryck can answer, the trio are shocked by the loud thump of metal. Tord has dropped the gun, and is immediately ready to have his favorite toy back  **_NOW_ ** , quickly huffing and starting to cry. Seeing this as his chance, the Omega thinks a moment, then speaks in an overly excited tone reserved for small children, looking at him while turning towards Paul. “Why doesn’t your  _ Daddy _ spend a little time with you…?!”

  
Paul frowns, unable to hide a bit of a blush at the name, but… It makes sense. Patryck may have the dominant role in their relationship, but… They share dominant roles in this family. They obviously can't have the baby learning their personal nicknames for each other. That's a set for only them, and he gets a “Mommy” and “Daddy” set to use. He takes the Tordtilla, who almost immediately begins wailing again. He even goes as far as slapping Paul in the face as he is given to the other, pushing away to try and get the gun again, following it up by kicking him in the lower throat. Paul coughs, holding the squirming child at arms length. “Ow, God…!”

 

Patryck knows there is a limited time frame here. He works fast on preparing another bottle for Tord, remembering the process from last time. It only takes half as long, and he holds the bottle towards Paul. “He might take to you better if you feed him this time…”

 

Paul pouts as Tord has resorted to near screaming, thinking it will get him the gun faster. Paul thinks long and hard, trying to remember how Patryck held the small bundle of upsetti spaghetti, attempting to copy it by cradling him in his arms, gently covering the smol one’s mouth with his hand. In return, Tord grabs tightly onto one of Paul’s fingers and chomps down, his little gums and jaws able to make a lot of pressure. “H-Hey! Ow! That hurts, you little monster!”

 

Patryck tries to keep calm, pushing the bottle of warm, tempting milk into Paul’s hand. “I know, I know, but try to not call him names, he’s just having a tantrum… He’ll calm down after a minute, if he isn’t interested in the milk first…”

 

Paul grumbles, rolling his eyes just a tad, but otherwise complying, grabbing the bottle of milk with a small nod after prying his finger from Tord’s strong lil’ gummy grabbers. He tilts Tord’s head up to support him, angling the bottle to a point where it only gives milk if the cloth is squeezed, bringing it up to Tord’s lips. At first, he refuses it, trying to push the bottle away and keep reaching out towards the gun, but Paul is persistent, pressing the bottle against his lips until the child pauses at the taste of it, seeming to now realize what it is.

 

Patryck smiles softly, keeping up with that childish tone, not minding referring to Paul with the parental title he awards him. He’s simply the father in this little trio, that's what makes sense. “See, honey? It’s okay, Daddy’s got something yummy for you…!”

 

Paul blushes again, slowly gazing up to Patryck  _ just _ to make sure he’s not teasing him, or using that name in a… different sense. Tord starts to suckle on the cloth, his eyes still trained on the gun below, but his crying has started to cease. After a while, Tord realizes he’s much more hungry than he originally thought, the amount of milk previously given not enough to quell his starving stomach. He grabs as the bottle with more intent now, suckling with more want and hunger.

 

Patryck smiles, moving to sit in his line of sight,  _ sllllooowwwlllyyy _ moving the gun to tuck it in his waistband, so by the time Tord is finished, he’ll most likely forget about it, and they can finally move onto shopping for  _ real _ toys.

 

Tord’s eyes are closed now as he thankfully forgets the gun in the moment, almost sliding the bottle out of Paul’s hands with how much he’s grabbing at it. It doesn’t take long, and soon the bottle is running on empty.

 

Patryck goes to quietly put the gun in his dresser, where Tord won’t be able to pull it out for a good year. He’ll have to find a better hiding place then, but at least he never keeps it loaded unless he has to use it. He then turns to look at Paul. “I guess I’ll take him shopping once he's done… And I'll keep you updated with lots of pictures while we’re out…!”

 

Paul smiles softly, looking over to Patryck as Tord’s suckles become more wanting and pleading. “Thanks..!  I’ll keep you posted too, while I work on the crib. I might need a bit of feedback here and there…”

 

He lets out a soft giggle, going over to playfully mess with Tord’s hair. “I’m sure whatever you do will look wonderful…~ But a good guide is that a can of soda should fit between the bars… Too big, and he’ll stick his head through them, get stuck… Too small, and he’ll get his hands stuck…”

 

The Alpha smiles softly and nods. “I’ll keep that in mind, thank you…” He turns back to Tord who is whining softly, trying to grab at the cloth and pull it out of the bottle. Paul quickly moves the bottle away from him so they don’t get splattered with a bunch of spit-milk, but Tord starts to get upset again. “Nooo, don’t do that… Don’t cry, please don’t start crying again………...   _ Tooordddddd…! _ ”

 

Patryck smiles softly, continuing to soothingly stroke Tord’s hair, trying to keep him calm. “Shh… I know… I know… you’re still hungry, but I  _ really _ want to stick to the  _ right _ milk for you, honey…”

 

Tord squirms softly, luckily not as much as before, reaching up and clutching one of Patryck’s fingers with his own, giving some unhappy mumbles and whines in the back of his mouth. Paul shifts him back up again, setting the bottle aside and hugging Tord close to get him to calm down and warm up a bit to relax.

 

Patryck sighs with relief, looking up at them, still squatting on the floor. “I think we’ve at least avoided a full tantrum… I can take him now… And I think I have an idea to get him to warm up to you more that you can do while I’m gone, if you’d like…”

 

Tord slowly starts to calm down, the warmth and comfort of the milk starting to kick in. Paul relaxes as the child in his arms does, looking down at Patryck and carefully holding Tord out to him. “Oh yeah..? What’s your idea?”

 

Patryck takes Tord with a smile, slowly standing up with him. “If you take the blanket he came with and walk around for a while with it tucked in your shirt, it’ll start to smell like you… He already associates it with comfort, so he’ll slowly do the same with your scent…”

 

Paul grins, chuckling softly as Tord grabs onto Patryck, and the older boy nods as he entertains the idea. “Yeah… I suppose so. Kind of a weird thing to do, but no one’s going to be around judging me, so I’ll give it a try…”

 

Patryck smiles, nodding. “It’ll help more than you think… Did that with my brother, and he took to me pretty quickly after…” he tries to keep the sadness off his face from the mention, immediately changing the subject. “I’ll head out now, and I’ll send lots of pictures!~” He turns towards the door.

 

Paul gives a look of confusion and curiosity, wanting to comment on Patryck’s mention of a brother, but obviously not getting the chance. 

 

“Ah-... Oh... Okay… I’ll see you later, then…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you low-key realize that you have a wildly inconsistent "style", some moments, paragraphs are together with the dialogue, other moments, they're separated, and when you also don't care enough to fix it.


	9. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time to go all out, and try to spoil his son. But something is quietly nagging at his mind with a certain item he finds...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What up, nerds, get ready for hella inaccurate store names, because I live in fucking Michigan, and not Norway!

Patryck doesn’t take long to get to the nearby town. He would never tell, but he often sneaks out here. It’s not like they have much to do nowadays… He looks over his options of where to go. The mall would have plenty of stores with a wide selection, but it’ll cost more. The department store, evidently a Target, would cost less, but not have much selection. Hmm… Wait. Perfect. He heads towards a Toys R Us, which is going out of business, and has a Babies R Us within the store. A wide selection AND low prices… Obviously, this should only have to be a choice of selection, but filthy capitalism is still in effect almost everywhere…

 

Tord stares at everything with wide, curious eyes, clinging to Patryck as he takes in the world with a bit of wonder and amazement. He does not seem to have been exposed to the outside world much, and he has so many unformed questions in his tiny head.

 

Patryck smiles softly at him, going slow until they get in the store. Then he slowly picks up the pace until they’re in the baby section. He doesn’t want to risk him throwing a tantrum from wanting something in this place not meant for babies. He can take his time in the area made for him and kids his age. He thinks a moment, then snaps a picture of Tord’s curious, amazed face, sending it to Paul, with the caption of “ _ He’s so cute, OMG, I can’t even _ ”.

 

Paul, blanket under sweater, whips out his phone as soon as he hears it ding. He opens Patryck’s message, grinning and shaking his head. Good God, their pup is cute without even meaning to be. He quickly sends a picture back of the wood and a sheet of paper with a rough sketch on how the finished product will look, along with dimensions, angles, etc. “ **He’ll look even more cute swaddled up in this crib with whatever you plan on getting him, Moeder** ”.

 

Patryck smiles happily, blushing a bit at the nickname, texting a little slower as he keeps his eyes on where to go. Hmm… Toys first. It’ll distract Tord from the things in this store he doesn’t want the child to notice if he can immediately find a toy he likes. “ _ Aww, it looks perfect, Pieszczoch! _ ”

 

Paul smiles dreamily at the message, realizing he’s now checking his phone a bit more than working on the project. He replies again. “ **Thanks, I’m trying my hardest** ”

 

Patryck smiles, letting the message go for only a moment as he holds Tord up so he can look better at the toys. Specifically, the stuffed animals. Every child needs a favorite stuffed animal, after all. “See anything you like, kochanie…?”

 

Tord looks around a bit, still clinging to Patryck, not really understanding the toys are meant for children to play with, let alone for  _ him _ to play with. He just stares at them curiously, not reaching out to any of them. Patryck picks up a multi-tailed fox. He smiles, making it playfully kiss Tord’s nose, so maybe he’ll start to understand what they’re for. He  _ does _ seem a little bewildered, but it explains why his first choice for a toy was… Ya know. A gun. And not a toy. “How about this guy, he’s cute…!”

 

Tord’s eyes widen more in surprise, almost comical shock as he stares at the fox. He has entirely  _ no _ clue what to do in this situation, so after a while, he does the first thing he is best at. He reaches out to the stuffed animal, giving it a single, tough pat on the head, before grabbing the fur as a test to see what happens. 

 

Patryck smiles, shifting a little so Tord is cradled a little more in his arms, setting the toy on his stomach so he can properly investigate it. If he doesn’t like it, he can just push it to the ground. By this age, he probably somewhat understands gravity, at least to know that when he pushes something off something high, like himself at the moment, it’ll fall. Tord hopes to high Comm Mom that Patryck does  _ not _ push him and make him fall down, go boom, as he examines the foxxo. He pulls at the animal’s ears, uncertain about what this thing is and why it is here, invading his personal private space with his  _ mamma. _ It is soft, though, and he can’t seem to… stop… pulling its ears… and petting it… and softly stroking it’s fur… so soft….

 

Patryck smiles, going to pet it with him to help encourage him that yes, this is how we play nicely with soft things. As he does, it moves a tiny bit, and gives a very soft rattle. Tord frowns, wondering what made that noise, and his eyebrows bunch up a bit in intense confusion, bapping it on the snout with his hand a couple times.

 

Patryck pulls his phone out the  _ second _ his little eyebrows furrowed up, and he records Tord’s little investigation, curious of what he’ll think as the bapping makes it make the same sound, only louder, which makes it seem as though this thing is what makes the sound. The pup mumbles in confused curiosity, smacking down on the fox a bit more with a greater force. He then pulls the fox up close to him, trying to see if there is something on it’s back that is making the sound. He doesn’t find anything, and he baps it on the back now, not understanding how it works.

 

Patryck tries to help him with this, putting his phone away, gently grasping the fox in such a way that Tord’s tiny hand is sandwiched between the two, and giving it a little shake so he can help teach Tord about the toy. Tord feels a slight vibration from the rattle inside the soft fox. Vibration often comes with noise. The noise must be  _ inside _ the toy. His eyes widen, and he grasps the fox around the abdomen, giving it a hardy shake and seeing if the rattling continues, or changes in any way. It certainly continues. Loudly. During this time, Patryck has sent the video to Paul, smiling happily. “ _ I think he’s a little confused with this, but he’s starting to like it now! _ ”

 

Paul, who has just started to begin cutting into the wood after marking it with a pencil into the pieces he needs, pulls out his phone as it dings again. He watches the video, chuckling softly and shaking his head. “ **He sure does seem to like that noise. You should get it for him** ”

 

Patryck smiles down at his phone, then Tord, then he responds. “ _ I will! I’ll pick out a few others, so he has more than one to choose from, but he’s too focused on figuring out how to keep that noise going forever. _ ” He then looks over at the other toys, picking out a particularly soft unicorn with a music box, a dinosaur of the same set, and a little giraffe.

 

Tord has started to lessen his violent fox shaking, getting pretty worn out quickly. He looks up and notices a family pass by with their own child, a brunette mother, a ginger father with a pointed chin, and their ginger son, only a little older than Tord, with a squared, formidable chin. He pouts softly as he holds the fox close, grasping Patryck again and leaning into him, shyly hiding his face in his shirt and covering himself with the stuffed animals as they pass by. Patryck smiles, snapping a quick picture and sending it to Paul. “ _ People walked by, and he got shy, my heart, OMG _ ”

 

Paul checks his phone again, smiling softly at the hiding baby, silently glad Tord doesn’t seem to be shy around either of them, even if he's still warming up to Paul. He takes a moment to save the pictures and videos that Patryck had sent, replying after. “ **he really seems to like that fox, hopefully he won’t get upset if he loses it or we need to take it away to wash or something, like he had with the gun** ”

 

Patryck smiles, holding off on texting back while picking a few toys he thinks Tord will like that aren’t of the stuffed variety. A noisy set of plastic keys to jiggle around, a good sized ball with lots of different colors, textures, patterns, and noises it makes, a couple teething rings, one of those little mini xylophones, and a few rubber ducks. He makes sure those don’t have openings, though. They’ll grow mold. He takes a moment to set everything in a nearby abandoned cart, keeping his grip on Tord and the fox.

 

Tord makes a soft noise, reaching out for something that catches his eye, making a gentle grabbing motion and leaning forward to try and grab it. Patryck looks over at him, then follows his gaze. He makes grabby hands at a unicorn plush identical to what his mother picked out, pouting and whining softly when he cannot reach it. Patryck grabs the unicorn plush from the cart, handing it to the pouty infant. “Guess Mommy made a good choice, huh?”

 

Tord gasps, squirming to grab the unicorn from the cart, kicking as if it will make his arms longer and able to reach the stuffed animal quicker. Patryck hands it to him, smiling as he moves to set Tord in the child seat of the cart. His arms are getting tired, and they’re only in the first aisle… After buckling him into the seat, he pushes the cart forward, moving on to more essential items.

 

He picks the name brand mix of formula, a few bottles from a cheaper, but still trusted brand, and takes a moment to look over the selection of baby food. He’s getting older, it’s not a bad idea to have that to supplement his milk… But he can make that himself for free.

 

He moves on, having to stop. He sees a pair of pacifiers that look familiar. They make those still…? It's been years… They’re identical to a pair his brother had... A deep blue, with stars that glow in the dark. He decides to get them, as well as a few that are simply white. He’ll paint them with child safe paints to look cuter.

 

Now, some cloth diapers, baby soap and shampoo. That’s not too hard. This is a breeze, they’re already almost done, since he needs so little input now from the baby. Now, the final section. Clothing and bedding. This is where all the cuteness is at.

 

Tord has been making noises of protest as he is separated from Patryck, not enjoying the cart very much. He’s a bit clingy, even for this age, only holding onto his animals, upset and pouting up at Patryck for having been abandoned.

 

Patryck tries his very best to make Tord not feel that way, though, making sure to keep his focus mainly on him, talking out his choices a lot, and even kissing his forehead now and then. He is good Comm Mom. Once he's done picking out clothes, though, he picks Tord up again. He’s gotta try the clothes on, after all!

 

Tord keeps a hold of his stuffed animals, the handle of the cart knocking the fox out of his hand. He looks down at it in stunned shock, before his face starts to get a hint a red, a whine starting up in his throat. Patryck is quick to bend down and pick it up, handing it back to him.

 

“It’s okay, honey, all better…!” With this, he trusts Tord will calm down, moving him to sit comfortably on his hip, looking through all the clothes. He picks out mostly duck related things. He does the same with bedding, too.

 

Tord sniffles, grabbing the fox and pulling it close, burying his face into the fur as an apology to it, clutching both the fox and unicorn tighter. He looks at the clothes in confusion, wondering why there is so  _ much _ of it, and what his Comm Mom plans to do with it all.

 

Patryck takes him over to the little dressing rooms they have set up for just this, smiling, letting him hold onto the toys, taking on an excited tone again to try and get him to relax a little. “Are you ready to try on new clothes…?!”

 

Tord looks up at him, bundled in his small pile of the two stuffed animals. He blinks, staring at him a bit before resting his head on Patryck’s chest, still looking up at him in an adorable but slightly exhausted way. Even though he doesn’t seem to smile much, he still makes it cute.

 

Patryck smiles softly, not too worried about this. Some babies are more expressive than others. As long as he  _ can _ smile, which he’s shown earlier, there’s no cause for concern. He sets him down on the table in the room for just this, but he doesn’t let go of the boy as he pulls his tiny hoodie over his head. Tord isn’t too keen on this, but he doesn’t make any fuss, holding onto his stuffed animals before they fall out of his arms and onto the table, and only then does he move a bit to comply, only to grab the stuffed animals again, directly after.

 

Patryck smiles softly, pulling his tiny pants down as well, then moving to try the pants on him. If he doesn’t want to, he doesn’t have to put his stuffed animals down yet, they can try this first, and get him used to it. But Tord still isn't very happy. He softly kicks his legs out, his stomach grumbling softly as he holds the animals closer. He isn’t exactly refusing to be dressed, he’s just not used to the situation, but he is still trying his best.

 

Patryck sighs, not a stranger to this. He gets an idea to get Tord to understand that this isn’t a bad thing, as well as distract him from his still rumbling tummy, as well as make him let out that precious babby squeal of happiness. Win-win-win. He leans down and gives his tiny belly a big ol’ raspberry.

 

Tord gasps, completely dumbfounded at his new action. After the initial moment of shock, though, he  _ SNORTS _ in the most  _ incredibly adorable _ way, and bursts into a big fit of giggles, bapping Patryck on the head, much like he did with the fox. The Omega smiles happily, repeating the action once or twice, but then he gets back to trying the clothes on him, giving him a chance to breathe.

 

Tord laughs a bit more, eventually quieting down, but overall in a much better mood. When he is sat up again, he reaches out to Patryck’s face, giving him an open handed bop to his nose, giggling softly again. It takes a bit longer, but eventually, he catches on, being a bit more helpful in the dressing process, understanding his new animal friends will not be taken away if he isn’t holding on each second.

 

Patryck smiles softly, taking a few pictures of everything as they’re tried on him, even little shoes and boots on his tiny feet, saving the little hooded duck onesie for last, and his heart  _ melts _ . “Aww…! My little ducky…!” He decides to leave it on him, just informing the store staff that he’s buying it, too. They usually understand. With this, he picks Tord up again, handing him his toys and heading to pick out a bedding set, as well as some  _ super _ cheap baby yarn. He can make a lot with 10 balls for $0.50, so he picks up plenty. Thank god for liquidation sales, it’s the closest to reasonable pricing this filthy capitalist world can get.

 

He looks at the clothes again, thinking a moment before grabbing some more clothing. He has an idea. He doesn’t bother to try and check sizes, he’s intentionally getting some WAY too big, he wants the fabric, not the clothes themselves.

 

Finally, it’s time to buy everything. As it’s being rung up, he sends Paul all the pictures of the clothes, a picture of the massive pile of things he bought, and a picture showing the final price is $114.78. “ _ I love going-out-of-business sales! We gotta come back for more tomorrow!!! _ ”

 

Tord is extremely satisfied with the onesie, all warm and comfy and cozy with its poofy softness, hugging his stuffed animals close to protect them and steal a bit of their warm fluff, too. Paul sees the pictures, chuckling softly at how much he bought. Although it's a lot of money, from the size of the pile it seems he shopped well, it usually would be double or triple the amount for that much… “ **Good thing you caught the store on a good sale! I think I'll be feeling well enough to go with tomorrow, if that's alright. I'm about halfway done with the crib, it's going a lot smoother than I originally thought. I'd send a pic, but it's kind of a mess in here, and it'll look better in person. Don't worry, I'll clean up after myself too** ”

 

Patryck smiles happily, taking the bags with one hand, using the other to hold onto Tord like the good Comm Mom he is, using the voice-to-text on his phone to respond. “ _ It's okay, I'm not worried! I'll make a mess in there when I'm painting, too. I'm on my way back, I'll see you soon, Pieszczoch _ ”


	10. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord finally has nearly everything he needs, a family that loves each other and loves him, a place to sleep almost built, the right supplies to be taken care of.
> 
> Patryck should be able to relax, and be happy with his family. So, what's weighing so heavily on him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some pretty heavy stuff being talked about. Death, losing loved ones, bad experience with foster care...
> 
> It's all around a bad time.

It doesn’t take Patryck long before he gets back with Tord, smiling happily as he drops everything off in his room, then heading next door with the small child to rejoin with his father. Paul is currently securing two pieces together, using extremely secure, strong, and child safe glue to connect most of the crib together, not wanting to risk using nails or screws, in case one gets loose and harms Tord. The design of the blueprint looks charming and elegant, yet rather simple and rustic. He smiles happily when Patryck returns, giving a small wave to Tord, knowing he'll have to start exaggerating his actions so Tord can start to pick up on them.

 

“Welcome back, you two! Sorry about the mess in here… I have the base of the crib together, and I'm staring on making the bars the right shape and size, getting them on the top frame before securing then together… Lots of work, and lots of planning.”

 

Patryck smiles softly at the starts of the crib, nodding as he then looks at Paul. “I love it…! They had a little roll up mattress by the bedding, like in Ikea, so once it's done, we can set it up… !” His face falls a moment, and he groans. “...but I forgot to get a baby monitor… Gosh darn it…” While he normally doesn't mind swearing, it's time to start watching his words, lest Tord’s first word be something vulgar because he couldn't watch his mouth.

 

Paul shrugs softly, giving him a small reassuring smile. “Another nap in the same room won't hurt him much… We can get through this, we can get a monitor tomorrow.”

 

Patryck nods softly, smiling a little with a soft sigh. “That's true... I wanna take as much advantage of that sale as I can…” He sits down against the wall, smiling, shifting Tord so he's sitting in his lap and has both hands free to play with his toys.

 

Paul smiles and nods, deciding to take a break, scootching back to the wall and leaning up against it next to Patryck. His happy expression slowly turns to confused annoyance as his gaze shifts to Tord, who has begun his bapping rampage on the fox again with happy little giggles.

 

Patryck smiles softly, chuckling a little. “At least he likes it…” he says gently. He looks over at the unicorn plush, picking it up and winding up the music box, giving it to Tord as it plays, silently curious how he’ll react, then moving him off his lap, between the two parents.

 

Tord's fit of laughter slows, along with his heavy bapping, and he looks over to the unicorn, cautiously reaching out to it. He doesn’t know what to think of it, but it sure has calmed him down quite a bit. He pouts at it softy, holding it close for warmth, then tugging on the ear of the fox to bring it up next to his side, too.. 

 

“Think I should make him some more milk… His tummy was rumbling a lot, the poor thing…” Patryck laments, gently playing with the pup's caramel hair.

 

Paul smiles softly at this, shaking his head in a small “what have I gotten myself into…~” motion. He looks back up to Patryck. “Did you get formula for him?”

 

Patryck chuckles softly, smiling as he stands up. “That's the whole reason I went out, Pieszczoch… Yeah, I got some formula, and some actual bottles, too… I’ll come back with all his things so you can see… Plus, I have a little side project I wanna start…~” With this, he stands up, heading out of the room. Tord does notice Patryck leaving, and he’s about to reach out and grab him, but the constant reminder of the unicorn’s music box keeps drawing his attention, and he just  _ has _ to look back at it, and hold it close.

 

Thankfully, his mother is gone a very brief time, gathering the bags while 2 bottles of formula warm up. By the time they’re ready, he heads back.

 

Patryck sets everything down, then moving the bottles to sit next to Tord. He can grab them if he wants. He looks up at Paul, smiling in excitement with his idea. “I have to show you everything, he’s got the cutest little shoes! Plus, I had a cool idea, I’m gonna make him a little Red Army jacket…~”

 

Paul grins and laughs softly, picturing their little child in the colors of the Red Army. “That’ll be so adorable...!~”

 

Meanwhile, Tord seems to realize the outfit he has on has an orange bill at the top, and he looks upwards to try and see it. He fails, tilting his head back more and leaning back to see it, his arms not quite reaching it when he tries to grab it. He’s currently at risk of falling backwards, trying to catch the thing on top of his head.

 

Patryck smiles, picking Tord up and setting him in Paul’s lap. He would have him in his own, but he wants to start on that jacket, and keep the infant far away from the sharp needles and pins. He pulls the clothes he picked for this out, and starts cutting the pieces with the scissors from a sewing set he brought. He’s not  _ great _ at sewing, but he can manage. He can manage better without a baby in his lap.

 

Paul holds him, thankful for the intense rattling to have calmed a bit. Tord is soothed by the continuing music box, blinking sleepily up at Patryck, the unicorn having a strong power over him that makes him relaxed and tired. It makes it easier for Patryck to do what he can get done, too.

 

Patryck smiles, pulling out his thread to sew the pieces together slowly, but he takes a minute to look at Paul, and nod towards the bottles. “...mind feeding him for me while I do this, Pieszczoch…? My hands are a little full…”

 

Paul smiles gently and nods, picking up the bottle and testing it first on his wrist, like he has seen so many times on TV, holding it up to Tord’s lips. Tord, in turn, looks at the bottle in tired confusion, but tastes the liquid on the rubber part of the bottle anyways. His face contorts, not used to this type of milk, but he slowly realizes it’s not bad, perhaps even better than the milk from before. He experimentally attaches to the nipple of the bottle, suckling it slowly and softly to see what on earth is up with this thing...

 

Patryck smiles, looking down at the pup's adorable confusion a moment, before focusing on his sewing, but he still tries to keep the conversation with Paul. “Don’t worry, he’ll get used to it… If he’s as picky as my brother was…” He pauses, and even stops his sewing for a moment. His brother… He lets the silence hang there, just focusing on the sewing again. Paul probably doesn’t wanna hear about that, he should just drop it…

 

As Patryck said, Tord does get used to it, but a lot quicker than one would think. He’s still hungry, and milk is milk, no matter the flavor. He relaxes against Paul, suckling harder and greedier on the bottle Paul helps to hold, making soft hungry noises as he downs the liquid. Paul looks up to Patryck, smiling softly, not quite noticing the tense air. “Seems you were right… Oh, I forgot to ask… You have a brother…?”

 

Patryck bites his lip, looking down a little. “... _ had _ a brother… It… It’s not the happiest subject…”

 

Tord closes his eyes, his rather violent suckles starting to mellow out into hungry but calm ones, just barely loud enough to cut through the silence. Paul shrugs hesitantly, trying to give Patryck a patient smile, but it's a little forced.

 

“You don’t have to talk about it, if some part of you says no, but… I’m willing to listen…”

 

Patryck bites his lip, thinking a moment. What’s holding him back…? It still hurts to even think about his brother… It's been such a long time since it happened, even though it feels like only yesterday… But it might help him to talk about it…

 

“...I say he was my baby brother, but in all actuality, we were twins… He had… Some rare disease I don’t know the name of where he just  _ didn’t _ age. He was forever stuck at, like, 2. His name was Payton… After… We lost our parents, he was all I had, and I was all he had… I mean, we went into several foster homes, but never for more than a few months each, and they never took care of us… He even called me "Mama" when he started learning to talk...” Patryck recalls, his voice wavering as tears fill his honeyed eyes and threaten to spill over.

 

“All my life, we were passed around like potatoes, and every couple that already had children just ended up pawning their pups off on me... I mean it when I say I've raised children all my life… I think I was about 16, or maybe 17… And he very suddenly collapsed. I got him to the hospital, and… That was when I found out whatever it was keeping him so young was a terminal illness… And… and he died a few hours later…” he pauses a moment, Tord's suckling and his soft sobs the only thing breaking the silence. He takes a moment to recollect his breath, then continues.

 

“So, obviously, I was torn up at this… And our…” he pauses, his voice taking on a more bitter tone. “… “ _ caregivers _ ” of the time refused to pay any of the hospital or funeral bills… I had to get 2 full time jobs then, just to afford to bury the one person I cared about most… Because of such an unfair system where billionaires can do whatever, and people like me were forced to fight for the scraps… Just to set someone to rest who could never grow up to know love beyond mine...” he concludes, clearly finished with his story.

 

Paul listens quietly and intensely, biting his lip softly and looking to the ground as his imagination plays out some of Patryck’s story in his mind. 

 

“I… I’m so sorry…”

 

He balances Tord in one arm, leaning to Patryck and giving him a tight hug with the other, making sure everyone is kept a safe distance from the needles. “I wish things didn’t…. Have to play out the way it did… I don’t know what else to say, except… It’ll be better. With me and Tord.. I’ll make sure you’re happy, and nothing happens to any of us…”

 

Patryck smiles softly through his tears, simply leaning into him. He feels a little raw and vulnerable after sharing his past. He normally carries himself with such pride, such grace, like nothing could ever touch him, nothing could ever break his smile. And yet, all it took was a few small reminders of his dearly departed twin.

 

The one child out of dozens who mattered most. 

 

The one pup he could not save.

 

He lets out a shaky breath, wiping his eyes as he leans in to Paul's touch. “...thank you… That… Means a lot to me… I… Already feel happier. With him. With  _ you _ … I've... Closed myself off ever since it happened, just... Too afraid to love someone like that again, and lose them all over again... But then I met Tord, and I met you... I just couldn't help myself... It's... It's almost  _ fate _ that we all met, if you think about it...  _ Destiny _ , even…”

 

Paul holds Patryck and Tord close, now just realizing they are what he never had, but always wanted…. A true, loving family. Maybe Patryck is right… This feels too right to be an accident to him. He gathers up the strength and courage to turn his head slightly, and give a small kiss on Patryck’s cheek.

 

“I’m so glad it does… I’m happier too. With both of you… Before all this, I didn’t see a reason to live, I never had a purpose or hope or happiness in my life, and I almost-.... But… Now, I have all of those, and more.... God, I wouldn’t change this for the world…”

 

Patryck smiles softly, sighing gently as he rests his head on Paul’s shoulder, getting comfortable as he finishes up his sewing. “...I wouldn’t, either… I love all this…”

 

He stops, biting his lip as he hesitates.  _ Don’t say it, it’s too soon, don’t say it, don’t sAY IT, DON’T SAY IT! _

 

“...I love you…”

  
Paul lets out a breathy laugh in surprise, smiling sadly as a few tears well up in his eyes. “...you’re a fool for saying that… but… I would be lying, if I said I didn’t want you to be  _ my _ fool…~ I…” he pauses, having to catch both his mind and breath to be able to say this.

 

“I love you, too…”

 

Patryck blushes a little, smiling softly as he leans against Paul more, in order to give him a  _ proper _ hug, carefully sandwiching Tord between them so he can feel the love, too. Paul laughs happily, hugging Patryck close, making sure Tord isn’t squished too much.

 

Patryck smiles, looking down at Tord, handing him the second bottle. It’s okay, since it’s what he should be drinking, and he  _ is _ awfully hungry, a bit extra can’t hurt… During this, he holds up the finished jacket. It’s not  _ perfect _ , but decent enough, and looks plenty cute.

  
Paul takes the first empty bottle from Tord, who cries out softly in protest, but he is soon handed the second bottle, and almost immediately starts suckling on it. Paul smiles as he puts the first bottle aside, looking up to see the jacket. He grins happily, admiring the work Patryck did on it. “That looks amazing!~ He’ll look adorable in it!”

 

Patryck smiles happily, putting it with Tord's other clothes as he looks around the empty room, filled with nothing but a half built crib, a trio of people, and a lot of love.

 

Maybe this time, it'll be different.

 

This time, no one will take away what he loves most.

 

They'll have to pry his family from his cold, dead hands.


	11. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Patryck is busy setting up the nursery, that means it's time for Paul to step up and bond with his son. The question is, will he be able to prove to Patryck the pup is safe under his care, and cement his place as a father in the pup's eyes?

Paul smiles, holding Tord securely with one arm. “Guess this means I’ll have a chance to try and bond with him, huh?”

 

Patryck nods softly, smiling as he pulls out his old painters clothes, heading towards the bathroom to change before Paul can see. “Yeah, guess so…!~” Paul grins a little at this, looking down at the pup in his arms.

 

The couple had moved into Patryck's room, pulling out all of his purchases to put them away. The crib was finished and moved into the room, giving Patryck both the room and the time to paint the nursery while Paul watched their pup. Paul had meekly pleaded with Patryck to relax a bit, to allow it to wait until sleeping, that pushing through the exhaustion was admirable, but might make it harder for him to sleep once he finally laid down, but Patryck insisted that sleep could wait, he wanted this done as soon as possible so it could dry and air out, and that “Moeder knows best”.

 

That certainly sent a pleasant shiver down Paul's spine.

 

Paul smiles softly, sitting on the bed and holding Tord tightly, who in turn holds his stuffed animals, nomming on the fox’s ear. He seems to like those ears a lot. Paul speaks up softly, mostly to Tord. “What to do with you, little one…?~” Paul remembers something and sets Tord down on the bed, taking the blanket out from beneath his sweater and handing it to Tord. Maybe it  _ will  _ help him get used to Paul's scent…

 

Patryck comes back out of the bathroom in his painting clothes, smiling to himself as he goes under the bed to pull out his several jars of paint brushes and his meager supply of acrylic paint, knowing that for such intricate details on it, he’ll need several different kinds and sizes and shapes of brushes, and several different colors of paint to mix into more colors still. Such is the price for art.

 

His painting clothes are certainly a sight to behold. Mostly because he knows it's easier to get paint off his skin, so the clothes leave little to the imagination. Simply a white crop top stopping  _ just _ below the nipples, a pair of jean shorts barely longer than his briefs, and a red Paisley bandana, all splattered with various colors of paint. The uniform he normally wore tucks his body away out of sight, but this outfit showcases what a work of art he was as he creates his own, broadcasts just how much of a sway his hips have when walking, shows how perfectly smooth his tanned skin is.

 

Paul is unable to hold back a very quiet and low whistle as he sees Patryck. Once he does, though, and witnesses Patryck bend down to get the art supplies from under the bed, he turns a bright red, clearing his throat and looking back to Tord, who has swaddled himself in the blanket and is trying to get the unicorn to play the pretty song again. Huh. It seems that he's even more comfortable with the blanket now...

 

Patryck looks over, smirking softly to himself as he sees that Paul saw the outfit and likes it, but he doesn’t comment, just goes to wind up the unicorn for him. “There you go, honey… Mommy’ll be back soon, okay? Until then, you stay here and be good for Daddy...”

 

Tord coos softly in response and as a small “thank you for figuring it out”. His eyes widen as he is entranced by the unicorn, relaxing against Paul as he stares at it with his adorable chubby face and interested expression. Paul blushes more as he finally brings himself to look at Patryck again. “I’ll see you later, then… Call me if you need any help with anything…”

 

Patryck grins softly, nodding as he opens the door. “Don’t work too hard, Pieszczoch~” With this, he heads out to the nursery.

 

Once the music box has stopped, Tord is very tired and looks almost as if he could fall asleep right then and there. Paul smiles softly down at him, getting up off the bed and sitting down on the ground to finish the last touches on the crib. He wasn't about to allow Tord anywhere  _ near _ it until the 3rd sanding. Perhaps he was going overkill on it, but it was the place their pup would be sleeping for the next few years of his life. He didn't want to chance a single edge where the little boy could get hurt.

 

He sets Tord on a bundle of blankets and pillows with his stuffed animals, making sure he is far away from any sharp, hard, or dangerous objects. About an hour through, he looks up and notices Tord is not where he set him, but thankfully the door to the room is closed this time. All of a sudden, loud banging of musical notes can be heard. It seems he has found the xylophone.

 

After several hours of Paul trying to cage Tord off away from the instrument to ease him towards sleep again, and Tord finding his way out of each and every baby prison, Paul feels like throwing Tord out the window is a good idea. Of course, he holds himself back. It’s a pleasant thought, though. One he's shaken out of when Patryck knocks on the door… Of his own room.

 

“Paaaauuuulllll, c’mere, you gotta see thiiissss!!!”

 

Paul calls back and tries to pick up Tord. “One second!” Tord starts wailing as soon as the xylophone is out of his grasp. Bad idea. Paul sets him down again, and he stops crying almost as soon as he started, going back to banging on the metal slabs. Not… the best idea, but it’ll have to do. Paul leaves him there and stands up, pointing to the little musician.

 

“You stay there, pup. Don’t crawl off. Your mother will  _ kill _ me if you get lost again.” Tord ignores him, continuing to make the clangs. Paul walks out to see Patryck, making sure the door gets shut firmly behind himy. 

 

Patryck smiles, standing in the hall, his clothes, as well as him, are covered in more paint than before. He grabs Paul’s hand excitedly, pulling him into the nursery, which was a bit chilly from the night breeze coming through the open window. “It went a lot quicker than I thought, I just finished…! I could have sworn it'd take days, but it's as good as it's getting…”

 

Paul stares in awe at the paintings, his jaw nearly dropping to the floor. Patryck had promised a few bits of scenery on the nursery walls. But he had delivered a  _ masterpiece _ .

 

Paul could have sworn the soldier simply printed and glued the pictures of nature on the wall, with a bit of photoshop blending the night-locked, snow filled pine forest to the springtime, gentle cherry blossom forest, the cherry blossoms to the summertime waterfall you could almost hear the water flowing from, the waterfall that leaked to the sunset lake and housed various small critters, a nest of ducklings, a few frogs, even a deer, the orange sky over the lake fading back to the pine forest, the ceiling showing constellations and meteors over every inch, only fading towards orange by the lake and waterfall again.

 

“... _Wow._ Pat…. just… **_wow._** ”

 

Patryck smiles, giving no warning as he flicks the light off, revealing the glowing stars and meteors on the walls and ceiling. He must have added a bit of glow in the dark paint over them.

 

“It came out even better than I thought…! I mean, it's not without mistakes, obviously… You think he’ll like it…?”

 

Paul gasps, his eyes widening in wonder and astonishment. “Of course he will, this is just….  _ phenomenal… _ ”

 

The Omega smiles happily, looking over at Paul in the dim light. “Thank you…! I can’t wait until he sees it tomorrow…! Now c’mon, let’s get out of these fumes, let this place air out for him…”   
  
Paul grins, looking back over to him as he takes Patryck's paint splattered hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “I’m sure even he will be impressed, even with his little barely formed brain…~ But yeah, let’s go… He shouldn’t be left alone for too long…”   
  
Patryck smiles, squeezing his hand back before letting go. He grabs all his paint and paintbrushes, heading towards his room, closing the nursery door behind him. Normally, he’d leave the door open, and it’d be fine in a few hours, but he doesn’t want to risk anything with the other soldiers. Paul follows close behind, making sure to keep a few feet away and very silently enjoy the view. He’s not a pervert, but Patryck’s ass looks  **_DAMN_ ** fine in those shorts.

 

When they walk in, Tord is no longer near the xylophone. Instead he is back in the pile of blankets and pillows, hugging his stuffed animals close and sucking on his thumb, his eyes closed as he (according to Paul) pretends to sleep for Patryck. It takes Paul all he has, and more, not to mutter “bastard” under his breath.

 

Patryck smiles softly at the pup, pulling out one of the pacifiers he bought,  _ VERY _ carefully pulling Tord’s thumb out of his mouth, replacing it with the pacifier, whispering softly to him. “There you go, honey…” He leans down, giving the tiny child a kiss on his forehead. It’s very sweet.

 

Tord suckles on it softly after a moment, using his spit covered hand to pull the stuffed animals closer. Paul pouts and looks away, but is polite enough to keep his voice down for the baby who is probably faking it. “He’s only acting nice and sweet because you’re here all of a sudden…”

 

Patryck chuckles softly, smiling as he stands up and heads for his attached kitchen, wetting down a washcloth and starting to get all the paint off his skin. “He was a handful for ya, Pieszczoch…?~”

 

Paul’s mouth goes a bit dry as he watches Patryck, forcing himself to look back at Tord as he blushes lightly. “Y-Yeah… No matter how hard I tried to keep him away from that god awful xylophone, he kept finding his way back…”

 

As he wipes his skin clean, he hops up on the counter to make it easier. He chuckles softly to himself. “He’s a little Mozart…!~” Patryck bites his lip as he  _ almost _ gets cleaned up, but… He sighs a little.

 

“Can you help me get the back of my legs? I can’t really see there… Think I might have sat in a bit, too…”

 

Paul bites his lip, his face heating up as he swallows nervously, only a bit awkwardly from the thick leather he still is adjusting to. He's a little embarrassed at just how much the request, as well as Patryck's outfit, affects him. But for some reason, he nods anyway. “Oh, uhm… Y-Yeah… I’ve got it… Do you have the washcloth?”

 

Patryck smiles as he nods, passing it over, hopping down from the counter and turning around to make it easier for him. “Thank you so much, Paul… I’m just not flexible enough to see what I’m doing there, unfortunately…”

 

The Alpha takes it from him, biting his lip and nodding, blushing even more. “Y-Yeah… No problem…” he blushes darkly, crouching down and starting to wipe away the paint, making sure he’s being as gentle as he can be. It is very hard for him, but somehow he manages to keep his eyes on the task and not more prominent other… areas… Even though he would very much like to stare.

 

Patryck smiles softly, holding still, but twisting at the waist to try and look at him. He smirks at his bright red face.

 

“...you know, I don’t mind if you look, Pieszczoch~”

 

Paul blushes darker, coughing as he nearly chokes on air, about to be bashful about it and decline, but well… They already went a lot farther than just wandering eyes. He's literally wearing a collar from this man. There isn’t much more to be embarrassed about or hide. He doesn’t say anything, but he does raise his gaze a bit for a few seconds, only to flick it back down and focus on removing the paint again. Patryck simply chuckles at this, saying nothing else, just holding still for him and enjoying the flustered expression his sub wears.

 

Patryck eventually gets clean, and he smiles, looking back at Paul. “Thank you… You’re so kind… So good to Moeder~”

 

He chuckles softly and bashfully, redder than the Army’s symbol. He's embarrassed, flustered... And a little too aroused for comfort with their pup still in the room. A little praise and third-person talking shouldn't affect him so much... 

 

“...A-Anytime…~ Really…~”

 

Once he's finished, Paul watches him for a while, finding that he’s just a little too content with just sitting and staring, so he decides to look away and walk back over to Tord before he gets too excited, who is now sitting up on his blanket pile and watching them with tired eyes. “Hey, look who's up…~ Someone’s tired…~”

 

Patryck pulls his read sweater on as he smiles, looking back at the pair. He walks over, smiling as he gently plays with Tord's hair. “Hey, there… Did we wake you up, kochanie…?”

 

Tord instantly holds his hands out to Patryck and clings to him, making a soft noise to show that yes, they did wake him and he would very much like more sleep… But he’ll stay awake anyways. He is making grabby hands from the floor, reaching out to them. He seems to be using his usual grumble noise, but there is something different this time. He seems to be using a part of a full, hard consonant, instead of just mumbling and whining.

 

“ _ Cuh--... _ ”

 

An ear to ear, prideful grin is across Patryck's face as the mother is rushing over to pick him up.

 

“Paul, get the camera, I think he's gonna say his first word!”

 

Paul quickly does as he’s told, running to get a camera and hurrying back with it, scrambling to press record. Tord looks rather happy with himself, but also has a mixed level of confusion and frustration knit across his tiny face.

 

“O-...Oahhh… Mmm…mm...oaaahhhhhhh…”

 

Patryck beams happily, looking down at him. He knows the best thing he can do here is encourage him. Especially when it's unclear what the word he's aiming for is.

 

“It's okay, you're doing good, honey! Mommy's so proud of you!”

 

The pup's little brows furrow as he tries to figure out what really  _ is _ it that makes the sounds. He tries again, rolling the beginning of the word around in his mouth a little.

 

“Chhuuuhhh… Mmmm… Ooaaahh… Chum… Choahh... Chooommhhhhbbhh…”

 

Patryck smiles, looking over at Paul. “Wonder what he's trying to say... He's definitely cute while he's trying!”

 

Tord’s eyes widen, like he has just solved the biggest secret of the universe.

 

“ _ Commmuunibbimmumm!! _ ”

 

Patryck looks down at him, a little confused, almost in disbelief, but still encouraging. It's certainly a lot bigger than he expected for a first word. And so familiar… “Oh, wow, what a big word! Paul, did you get that?”

 

Paul nods, trying to piece together what his long, slurred word actually means. It could just be something he made up and this is a false alarm, but it sounds so familiar… Wait.

 

“Hold on… Tord…?” he questions, leaning closer, and Tord tries to bap his nose.

 

“Tord, did you just say “ _ Communism”!? _ ” Tord’s eyes seem to light up at this, and he gives a happy giggle.

 

Patryck smiles, chuckling a little as he looks down at Tord. “Where did he even hear that…? I'm surprised he even knows that!”

 

Paul shrugs, giving Patryck a bewildered look, but it's impossible to keep the pride off his face. “Maybe he heard it a bunch when he was with the fuzz?” He shakes his head, turning back to the baby. “You said “communism”, didn’t you Tord? _ Coooommmuuuunnnniiissssmmmmm _ , right?” 

 

Tord giggles more, bapping his hand against Patryck’s, replying back to him happily. “ _ Communibbimumh!!! _ ”

 

Patryck smiles happily, kissing his little nose, taking on an overly excited tone. “Well, wherever he heard it, what a  _ good  _ first word! He's gonna grow up with all the right values, and be such a brave little soldier! Maybe even Red Leader!”

 

Paul chuckles, shaking his head as he looks down at the tiny Tord. He looks so proud of himself.  _ As he should be...  _ he thinks.  _ That was a whole 4 syllables of just the right values to instill in him… _ “Well, he’s got a long way to go before he becomes any Leader of ours, that’s for sure… But if he wants it hard enough… I’m sure he’d make an incredible Red Leader.”

 

Patryck smiles happily, looking down at Tord, beaming with pride. “I'm sure he would, too... I can feel it, he's got so much potential wrapped in this tiny little body…!”

 

Paul laughs softly, lightly ruffling Tord’s hair with affection, who in turn pouts and whines, trying to bat his hand away.  _ No one touches the horn spikes _ !!!

 

“I suppose… He’s going to be one strange kid, being raised in an Army… No public schooling, no other kids his age… I doubt he would even be able to walk freely around the base until he’s at the very least 17… But… he's got us…”

 

Patryck smiles softly,  _ gently _ bouncing him a little as he kisses his tiny forehead. “we'll take care of you, kochanie… But maybe, if you can convince your Daddy to help, you can sleep in your new crib tonight…!~”

 

Paul chuckles softly, looking for the bags of items Patryck had bought as Tord noms softly on his mother’s sweater, forgetting for a moment that they're put away. “Which drawer are the sheets in? I’ll get that set up for him…”

 

Patryck smiles softly, nodding towards the dresser. “Bottom left.”

 

Paul opens up the drawer, finding the sheets and blankets are the only things filling it. He works on taking all the packaging and tags off them.

 

Patryck smiles softly, taking the sheets and attempting to stretch them over the tiny mattress, refusing to let go of the small child.

 

Paul bites his lip, looking up at the struggling soldier. “Do... You need help?”

 

Patryck shakes his head, smiling as he heads towards the crib. “No, it’s okay… I can put bedding on one handed, especially on such a small bed…!” This appears to be a big, fat lie. 

 

Paul chuckles softly, shaking his head. “No, no, be reasonable… At least let me help a little…”

 

Patryck smiles, gently kissing the tiny pup's even tinier forehead. “Well… Alright… Can you take him, and get the opposite corners of the fitted sheet with me?”

 

The Alpha smiles and hurries over and quickly takes the pup, who whines softly, but doesn't kick up a fuss as he helps him with the sheet, happy to be of use, a phrase from earlier that Patryck seemed to like passing through his mind. “Yes, Moeder…”

 

Patryck blushes softly, giggling a little as Tord clings to his father, making a wet spot on the fabric in his mouth. He smiles at the tiny infant, talking to him as the older pair work on setting up his crib. “Are you drooling on Daddy’s shirt, kochanie?”

 

Paul grins and shakes his head while Tord looks up at Patryck, slowly releasing the shirt as if he is in trouble. Patryck smiles, giggling softly. “It's okay, kochanie…”

 

Tord makes grabby hands at his beloved fox and unicorn sitting on the bed, along with a little adorable “Mmmph mmph!” to go with it. Patryck happily hands them over. Meanwhile, Paul sets to work checking every single inch of the wood, not willing to risk a single splinter in the precious skin of their precious pup. He thinks a moment, looking up at Patryck. “What's that name you keep calling Tord…?”

 

“Kochanie. It means “darling”...” Patryck answers, picking up all the blankets, carefully scenting each one for the pup by rubbing them by the scent gland on his neck, passing them to Paul, who is a big confused, but copies the motion. He's not sure why it's so important that every inch of these blankets be scented so thoroughly scented, but then again, he's no expert on nests. That's Patryck's job.

 

Patryck arranges the blankets into the most comfortable pile he can, then the unicorn, winding it up all the way before motioning for Paul to lay Tord down. He pulls a blanket up over the child, pulling that multi-tailed fox he loves so much by him, too.

 

Tord frowns and pouts, making grabby hands at Paul when he is set down, but soon being soothed and entranced by the unicorn. His attention is diverted to it, and he pulls it close, along with grabbing one of the fox’s many tails, slowly relaxing as he worms his way into the blankets.

 

Patryck reaches down to gently play with his hair, an adoring smile on his face as he looks down at the tiny baby. He’s gonna get to be there for every milestone from here on, running after him as he learns to walk, helping him learn to read, taking him to his first day of schoo- well… Maybe not, he’ll probably homeschool the child. But he’ll still be with him every step of the way, get to raise him with the love of his life… He might even get to meet Tord’s, and be there for his wedding day… He can hardly believe how lucky his life has gotten in just a few short days…

 

Paul smiles gently at the slowly calming child, who is trying so hard to keep his little eyes open, but failing miserably. He walks back around to Patryck’s side, watching as Tord slowly starts to drift off. He may be a pain, but he’s their pain, and he and Patryck can take good care of Tord, as long as they do it together. He turns to Patryck, holding his hand out, having no better words that can explain more than the simple action. Patryck smiles softly as he takes his hand, shifting that adoring gaze from their child to his lover, gently lacing their fingers together.

 

Paul’s heart flutters in his chest, and he smiles happily, silently promising to protect their family with all of his being. Whatever hardships they face, they can face it together, and he can be their loving and protecting shield. He intertwines their fingers, leaning against Patryck a bit, smiling softly as Tord dozes off completely.

 

Patryck smiles softly, tilting his head to the side to gently kiss Paul, not needing any fire behind it, this isn’t a passionate kiss, just a soft, loving one. The Alpha gasps softly into the kiss, but finds it in himself to kiss back, a silent, sweet promise to intertwine their lives and care, to love and protect Patryck and their child.

 

He smiles softly against Paul’s lips, lingering a moment before parting. While this isn’t the ideal, being in a place full of inconsiderate and occasionally cruel soldiers, all “run” by a Stalin-esque “Leader”, but this is obviously the best of this situation, and without it, he would never have both of them in his life, so he thanks his lucky stars for that.

 

Paul smiles happily, a few tears gathering in his eyes as realizes something. He doesn’t just want think it, though, he feels he should voice the thought out loud instead, the realization being too important and too much to keep bottled up. “P-Pat?”

 

The Omega smiles softly at Paul, laying his head gently on the other’s shoulder, looking down at him. “...yeah, Paul…?”

 

Paul bites his lip softly, taking a deep breath before letting out what is on his mind. “I… Think… You saved my life… You and Tord both….”

 

He smiles softly, kissing his rough cheek gently, secretly loving the rub and scratch from his light stubble covering it. “Well, I’m glad, then… You… You both gave my life a purpose…”

 

Paul smiles up happily, giving his hand a small squeeze and pulling him close with the other arm. He leans up to kiss his cheek back, a few tears gathering in his eyes out of sheer joy, just from being in the proximity of them both.

 

“I’m… so glad I made your life better… You have no idea how much that, and this…  _ everything _ means to me… Thank you, Patryck…”

 

Patryck closes his eyes gently, deciding another soft, loving kiss on his lips, this time with his arms looped around the other’s neck, will speak his thoughts better than words ever could.

 

Paul laughs joyously into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling them close as he kisses him back just as lovingly.

 

Patryck smiles happily against his lips, holding onto him closely, so no one would dare take his sunshine away. It happened before with his brother, but... He knows it's time to let go of the past. While he still misses Payton, and he always will... For his sake, he needs to live in the present, with his new family, and be happy.

 

The shorter man leans into the mother, relaxing against his touch, kissing him for a while longer before pulling away, taking a deep breath before whispering out something they’ve both said. He feels like it’s a good time it was said again, though. “I… I love you…~”

 

Patryck leans in to playfully kiss his nose, smiling. “I love you, too… So, so much…”


	12. Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patryck can't help but wonder what secrets hide in Paul's past.
> 
> No time like the present to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: It gets a little angsty. There's mentions of a death, but not particularly bad. I can't really think of any other trigger warnings, but my brain isn't working the way it should, so I'd read with caution.

Patryck wakes up from a brief nap, or, at least, he thinks it was. But he realizes suddenly he's slept until morning for the first time in months. How…? Maybe Paul's warmth next to him... He gets up, immediately fixing a bottle for Tord, and getting a bath ready in the sink. He meant to do that last night, but things got crazy, and he forgot. It shouldn't be a big deal, he doubts Tord will mind. Besides, he has  _ a lot _ of hair to wash!

 

Paul wakes up next to Patryck, once he feels him shift and get up. He makes a soft noise, slowly opening his eyes and looking around. This isn’t his room... He sees the Omega, and bolts upright, unable to put his daily filter on as he realizes specifically where he is.

 

“ **_OH, SHIT!_ ** ”

 

Patryck looks over at him, a little surprised and concerned about the outburst, currently adding bubbles to the sink bath as he tests the temperature, making sure it's warm, but not hot. “Are you okay…?!”

 

Paul quickly scrambles to get up, grabbing all his belongings and hurrying to the door, blushing like a madman. “I-I’M SORRY! I OVERSTAYED MY WELCOME…! I DIDN’T MEAN TO SPEND THE NIGHT… I….! Uhm…! I’ll call you later!”

 

Patryck giggles softly, looking over at him. He's come to expect this. In fact, he thinks it's cute, how easily Paul seems to spook and fluster. Not that he wants him frightened, it's just that he clearly isn't used to this, and it warms Patryck's heart to get to help Paul learn these waters.

 

“It's fine, Pieszczoch, I got the best sleep in months with you there... Don't yell, you'll wake Tord…!”

 

The Alpha blushes more, chancing a look back, hissing “Sorry!” under his breath to keep it quiet, but soon he leaves.

 

Patryck sighs softly, shaking his head with a smile.  _ He's so cute… Wonder if he'll fluster like that in bed, too~ I'll call him in a little bit, give him time to calm down… _ For now, he just goes over to Tord, wanting to see if he's awake. The pup seems to have just woken up. He lets out an adorable little yawn as he hugs his stuffed animals close, blinking up tiredly at the ceiling. Seems he slept well in his new crib.

 

Patryck smiles softly, going to gently pick him up, holding onto the bottle. “Good morning, honey…! Ready to get some milk in you…? Tord makes some little grabby hands and soft, adorable mumbles at the bottle.

 

Patryck smiles, handing him the bottle and setting him to sit on the counter as he gets everything he'll need. Shampoo, body wash, towels, rubber ducks. “You're gonna get to have a new favorite thing in a bit here... You're gonna get to  _ splash Mommy _ ...!~”

 

Tord suckles on the bottle, holding it tightly and immediately starting to empty its contents. He doesn’t seem as starving as before, but he is still a hungry little bean.

 

Patryck smiles happily, gently taking the bottle as it runs dry, patting his back to burp him, then laying him on his back to gently strip him. He remembers how much he liked something, and leans down to give his bare tummy a big raspberry, wanting the small child to start off another big day in a good mood.

 

Tord gives another snort and a loud giggle like he had done before, bapping Patryck’s face and pulling gently at his hair as he kicks his chubby legs from how much it tickles. Still, his chubbiness is very different from the average weight for his age. He’s coming along, but still is pretty skinny- you can still see a few outlines of his ribs here and there, not enough baby fat to cover them completely.

 

Patryck smiles as he looks down at the child. He's pretty skinny now, but he can fix that once he's settled in a little more, and they can introduce him to solid foods. He's old enough now, even if he can't chew it yet, as long as it's mushy. For now, though, he picks the small baby up, and  _ gently _ lowers him into the water.

 

Tord's giggles stop, and he looks down at the water, uncertainty and a small hint of fear in his expression. He doesn’t know what this is and what he is doing over it, and he makes this clear as he kicks the water, an unhappy noise escaping his tiny lips once he notices it’s not solid. It might eat him!!!

 

Patryck smiles as he set him down, trying to reassure him. “It's okay, honey, it's okay, Mommy's here... Hey, look at this!” he says, then attempts to distract Tord with the new bath toys, putting one rubber duck in the water to show him that some toys can follow in the water.

 

Tord pouts at the ducky, but cannot hold himself from reaching out to it. It’s so colorful… But the water is scary! But the waving motion of the duck is so enticing...

 

Patryck smiles softly, lining the rest of the ducks on the edge of the sink so he can inspect them, giving him a moment to get used to the water and the bubbles.

 

Tord carefully and experimentally touches the water, and then the duck in the water. He pushes the rubber animal down, looking confused when it slips out of his hands and pops right up to the surface again. Strange… At least the water feels nice…

 

Patryck smiles, getting a hand full of bubbles and holding it out to him. “Look, Tord, those are bubbles! Can you say  _ buhb-lez _ ?”

 

Tord doesn’t quite get that he is supposed to say it right away, but he does mumble something, anyway. “ _ B...uh… _ ” He reaches out, slapping the bubbles, giggling as they fly all over.

 

Patryck smiles, giggling as he looks over at him, deciding to get on with this bath, and let teaching him a new word go for now. He seems more comfortable now, and he wants that to continue. There will be other opportunities to teach him words. “Close enough! Now, let's wash that hair of yours!” he exclaims, and gets a little soap on his hands, reaching his hands up to gently put it in Tord's hair. The pup pouts with a whine, and tries batting his hands away, like flies.

 

Patryck smiles softly, moving fast to lather the soap up and keep him from feeling uncomfortable for too long. He then gently tilts Tord back, grabbing a cup to gently rinse the soap away, carefully keeping it out of his eyes, speaking in a soothing tone. “I know, I know, you don't like your hair spikes getting touched... But I'm going quick, just once, and rinsing... Aaaaaand we're done! No more touching your hair, I promise…!”

 

Tord whines as some of the soap gets in his mouth, sputtering to get it out. He kicks a bit of water as he does so, not liking the taste of the soapy liquid. Patryck gasps a little, moving him so he'll have gravity’s help getting it out. “I'm sorry, kochanie! But it's okay, we're almost done now, and we're done with that…!” Now, he just gets a soft washcloth wet, putting a little soap on it to clean his tiny body. Tord sees the wet washcloth, unfortunately immediately recognizing it as something similar to what he received milk from before. He tries to grab it, smacking his tiny lips a bit in a playful “ _ I will devour you!!” _ motion.

 

Patryck laughs softly, shaking his head as he washes him off. “Don't suck on this, kochanie, it'll taste yucky…! It's all soapy now…!” Once he's finished that, and rinses his body off, he picks him up and wraps him in a soft towel. “All done…!”

 

Tord pouts upon not being given the washcloth he's sure is delicious, dealing with the new type of upset and frustrated by picking up the rubber ducky and throwing it at the water, creating a small splash.

 

Patryck giggles softly, looking over at him. “I know, I know, you're upset... But why don't we get you dressed, and we can go see Daddy?”

 

Tord pouts softly, a bit distracted by the splash of water, and by Patryck’s voice. He seems to calm down a bit, thankfully.

 

Patryck smiles, looking at all the clothes they have, deciding on his original red hoodie, some black pants, those little boots, and the jacket he made. He'll look just like a little soldier! Patryck works to get him dressed, then goes to his crib, handing him his beloved multi-tailed fox.

 

Tord seems to be extremely satisfied with his outfit, grabbing the fox happily and hugging it close. He’s missing something, still… He looks around for the unicorn, making grabby hands again as Patryck pulls it from the mini-nest. “Okay, you can have them, too…” he purrs out, then goes to pull his own uniform on. He can do this one handed, he's the best Comm Mom. Once he's changed, he heads over to Paul's room, which he remembers the number for, but has never seen. He knocks on the door.

 

Paul gets up, walking over to the door and unlocking it, opening it for Patryck. He bites his lip, in a slightly different outfit than before. His pants remain the same grey color, but now he has a white hoodie on. “O-Oh… Hey…. I’m uhm… sorry about earlier. I was just tired and got a bit worked up…” he stammers out. He doesn’t open the door far enough for Patryck to see in, and he hesitates a bit, afraid the other won't like it, for whatever reason.

 

Patryck smiles, holding the little soldier on his hip while he cuddles his toys. “It's alright, I understand... You fluster easily. It's cute, you know~ But for future reference, you're welcome in my room anytime, even for overnight…”

 

His face heats up a bit, proving Patryck's point. He bites his lip softly and nods, taking a deep breath and smiling at Tord who is cuddling up to Patryck and his toys, one of the foxes tails hanging loosely from his mouth. “A-Alright… Thank you… And uhm… The same goes for you, here. Do… Do you want to come in..?”

 

Patryck smiles softly, nodding as he looks at Tord nomming on his favorite toy. “Yeah, I'm a little curious about what your room looks like…”

 

Paul bites his lip, taking a deep breath before opening the door and gesturing in. “Well, come on in… It’s not much, but… It’s home to me…”

 

The first thing that is noticable, is a big tricolor flag right in the middle of the wall facing the door. Three horizontal lines, red on top, followed by white and blue on the very bottom- a flag of the Netherlands. He has a few various other things up on the wall, including two world maps with several pins in different places, a couple of framed pictures and pinned polaroids. He also has a small scroll with the Red Army’s communist symbol on it, not nearly as big as the one in Red Leader’s office. He has a desk with an old time computer that is very clean and seems fresh out of the packaging, the monitor and tower underneath almost shining with cleanliness.

 

In fact, everything seems to be clean around here. Well organized, and sorted, apart from some mess of clothes off in the corner. A stray bundle of notebooks and papers are stacked in a pile on his dresser, which also has a palm sized golden compass on top. The sheets on his queen sized bed are just a boring grey, and the only other thing to take note of in the room is a small flat screen TV across from his bed. He does have a fridge and food cabinet in his room, along with a microwave on top of a table in the corner, but there is no attached kitchen like Patryck's room, not even a sink other than the one in the bathroom that is attached for obvious reasons.

 

Patryck smiles, looking around a little. In some ways, he likes it better than his own room. He'd definitely miss the kitchen, but without literally hundreds of pictures and drawings and paintings all over the walls, it seems even larger than his own room. Less cluttered... But his room doesn't have a desk. He draws best in a comfortable position while sitting back, and using his knees as a table, and he likes standing up while painting. Less things makes for less clutter. And his TV is nicer, he has an old one with a fat back, and no computer at all. He tries to not spend money on such luxuries, he'd rather squirrel money away for emergencies and unexpected expenses. Like Tord. If he let money burn a hole in his pocket, he wouldn't have had $1,000 saved up! It mildly reminds him they want to go out again, but for now, he enjoys the comforting, clean, minimalist simplicity of the room.

 

“It's nice... I like it…”

 

Paul bites his lip softly and nods, a bit of relief washing over him. He goes over to the pile of clothes and kicking them all in one area to make it look a bit neater. When he is tired-which is all the time-, he cannot find the willpower to put things in their proper places, and everything ends up everywhere. But when he is actually awake, surprisingly like this current morning, he is OCD beyond comparison. “Ah… thank you. There really isn’t much here, but… I like what I have.”

 

Tord notices the shiny compass on the dresser, instantly being awed by it and making his infamous grabby hands.  Patryck notices, smiling as he looks over to Paul. “...mind if I let him see your compass? He's curious…”

 

Paul bites his lip and takes a deep breath, before shrugging softly. “Sure… Go for it. Just… Don’t let him drop it or anything. It’s kind of important to me… I don’t think I’d take it too well if it was dented or the glass was shattered…”

 

Patryck nods softly, picking it up as he sets Tord on the bed. That way, if it falls from his chubby butterfingers, it won't break, since it's such a small distance onto a cushioned surface. Tord drops his stuffed animals to look at the compass, sparkles in his eyes as he looks at the small shiny device in his mother's hands. Of all the things in the room, it is the thing that is cleaned the least, as if Paul didn’t want to go near it. It is still very polished, though, just dusty.

 

The Omega wipes a little dust off, not wanting Tord to get sick if he decides to put it in his mouth. He hopes he won't do that, though. He hands Tord the device, then sits on the ground by the bed, resting his arms and chin on the bed as he watches their baby examine the device. Paul smiles softly as he sits next to Patryck, watching Tord play with the golden circle, He seems to be confused on why the line in the middle insists on pointing in one direction, and his brows furrow up in confusion.

 

Patryck smiles, looking up at Tord with adoring eyes. “...he's gonna be so smart when he grows up... Even now, he has to puzzle things out until he solves their mysteries... He's not as easily distracted as other babies…”

 

Paul smiles softly at the thought, nodding as Tord tries to insist for the arrow to move, but to no avail. “Guess there are a few things here in this place that can keep his mind sharp… We just have to always be there to give them to him…”

 

The taller man smiles, nodding as he watches the infant. “Once he's a little older, he'll probably be one of those Rubik's cubes kids... Until then, though, we'll be on the lookout, feed that curiosity... It's a wonderful thing for a child to have…”

 

Paul nods gently, reaching over to the compass once Tord seems to give up a bit with it, accepting that it will never change. “Can I see that, sweetie..?” He is thankful that Tord hands it over without a fuss.

 

Patryck smiles, gently putting his stuffed animals next to the tiny baby. “We ought to get you some fresh air today, honey... Let you relax outside and explore a little before we go back to that store…”

 

Paul smiles softly, turning the golden disk over in his hands a couple times as he watched Tord, who instantly clings to the stuffed animals. It may have been just a short while, but he is already really attached to them. Paul doesn’t say anything, he’s more quiet than usual. Patryck looks over at Paul as he gently slides Tord onto his lap. “...where'd you get that, Paul…?”

 

Paul hesitates for a moment, looking down at the compass in his hand, waiting a while before clearing his throat and speaking up. “...It’s my father’s. My mother gave it to me, before I left. It… It’s the only thing I have that is technically from my father. I never knew him. He... left this world when I was only a couple days old…”

 

Patryck frowns a little, looking over at him. He can't help but think that it explains a little bit about Paul. Clearly, he's a mama's boy... If his mother was all he had, it's no wonder. “I'm... Sorry to hear that... At least you had your mother, though…”

 

The Alpha shakes his head softly. “It wasn’t your fault. Our hometown was invaded by a capitalist country's army… She’s still out there kicking, so don’t worry about that. I was only ten at the time… My mother put me on the cheapest train to the furthest town, and all I had were the clothes on my back, 20 euros, and this compass she told me to sell… I’ve never seen her since then.  No matter how hard things got, I never sold the compass…”

 

Patryck smiles sadly, looking over at him, putting a hand on his knee to reassure him. “I'm… sorry... But at least she's still around... Maybe you'll get to see her again, one day…”

 

Paul nods, casting a sad gaze to the compass. “Maybe. I don’t know what she’d think of me now, though. My father always wanted to travel, to see the world… and that’s what he did. My mother told stories about his  _ amazing _ adventures. All the wonder and mischief he got himself into… He always came home, though. That’s where he met her, and she had me when he was out of our country… He… had beliefs, similar to the ones we had here, and he always stood up for them. He was in the Americas during a bad time, they thought he was a spy… and…he never came back. I was inspired by my father’s stories so much, I wanted to continue his legacy. My mother would get upset any time I even mentioned wanting to go to another town, let alone another  _ country _ …” he sighs and shakes his head, gently squeezing the compass in his hand.

 

“I have never messaged her even  _ once  _ since I had left. At first, it was because I didn’t have the money or resources. Then after I did, four years had passed. She probably thought I died long before then… I tried to pick up a pen and paper to write her, and… I could never send it. Even now, I can’t bring myself to make her any more upset than the day I left her… If I sent anything, she would be so shaken and worried and distressed… I can’t bring that upon her again…” he concluded.

 

The motherly soldier bites his lip, looking down a little, trying to think of how best to respond and reassure him. No wonder Paul is so quiet and easily flustered. The world forced the poor Alpha to grow up way too fast, and provide for himself well before he was ready, and forced him on the streets. Running from danger, literal and emotional, is all the man knows.

 

“I... Can understand that... But I think she'd want to hear from you more and hear you're alright rather than not…”

 

Paul sighs, looking over to his desk where there is a pile of papers and notebooks. “I… I just can’t… Even when I’m writting, my hands just start to tremble and… If she ever knew I was in the  _ Army _ , and even travelled the world like he did…” He looks up to his walls, where there are the two maps with many pins in each one, some attaching different things to the paper. “She’d have a heart attack, for sure.”

 

Patryck nods softly, biting his lip. “I... I understand... But still... Maybe your paths will cross again…”

 

Paul bites his lip, trying and failing not to tear up. “I’m sorry… I know this probably isn’t what you want to hear, but… I’d rather it be that I never see her again. It’s easier that way… For both of us. I started getting into bad swings of depression when I was fifteen, and kept having relentless “what if”s and toxic thoughts dragging me down… I found myself unable to sleep for nights, _ weeks _ at a time… I started smoking, and soon after a couple months, I couldn’t survive without going through a pack a day. Two years passed, I was seventeen… I had basically thrown my life away. All my money, hopes and dreams, my memories, my childhood… All I had was my compass and cigs. Then I overheard this conversation on the radio… Something about this… Army, with similar morals and ideas that my father had. It lit this small flame in my heart, and eventually I found myself coming to, well… Here. They gave me a job… A purpose… A reason to keep going… And eventually… They gave me you and Tord, too.”

 

Patryck bites his lip, looking over at the other, listening to his story. “...well… I'm not  _ looking _ to hear any response or anything… I'm just trying to reassure you… But… If you feel it's best to keep your distance, then that's what's best for you. I'm just glad the Army has been good for you…” he reassures, a bitter tone sneaking in to reveal a side of Patryck Paul's never seen before: a resentful and angry side. “Even if we have a greedy, incompetent  _ dupek _ as a “Red Leader”...”

 

He can’t help but quirk his lips slightly into a small smile, glad that Patryck agrees with him on that, where most soldiers would just suck up to him and beg to be promoted. “It’s better than the hellhole I had for life previously… Even if I have to put up with  _ him _ … He’s no leader… He’s just a greedy fucker who bullied his way to the top… He doesn’t deserve  _ anyone’s _ respect…”

 

Patryck nods, looking down at Tord. “He's everything wrong with communism... Why the world sees it as such a terrible system when it's actually very beautiful, done right... He takes everything for himself under the guise of morality and protection... And leaves us all to rot away, too afraid to speak our minds, and too worried about trying to appeal to him…”

 

Paul nods, keeping his gaze focused on the compass. It isn’t long before he has to close his eyes and take a deep breath to keep his composure. He gets up off the bed, walking back over and setting the compass back in its place. He takes a moment before he speaks up again. “...Thank you, Patryck… I know I’ve said it before, but if you weren’t here, I don’t think I would be either… And thank you… for listening to me ramble on…”

 

Patryck smiles softly, looking over at him. “Well, you've listened to me ramble about so many things... It's nice to hear you ramble... You're usually pretty quiet, I like hearing what's on your mind…”

 

Paul smiles softly, sitting next to him again. “Well… thank you. And I do like to hear you talk, too… If you have anything else you’d like to ask about me or my few belongings, or anything really, I’m willing to answer…”

 

Patryck smiles as he looks around, looking at the flag. “Correct me if I'm wrong, but... Netherlands?”

 

The Alpha grins softly in pride and nods, clearing his throat and thinking for a moment looking up to the flag and speaking in his mother tongue. “ Precies goed. Voor zover ik weet, was mijn hele stamboom in de Nethers opgegroeid ... Maar alles wat ik me herinner uit mijn naaste familie was mijn moeder en vader, en enkele zeer verre herinneringen aan mijn grootouders voordat ze voorbij kwamen.”

 

Paul is quick to try and translate once he sees the confusion on Patryck's face. “…Exactly right. As far as I know, my whole family tree had grown up in the Nethers ... But everything I remember from my immediate family was my mother and father, and some very distant memories of my grandparents before they passed…” He smiles gently and chuckles, shaking his head and finally looking away from the flag. “I’m a bit rusty… It’s been over ten years since I’ve said anything in that language… But I think that gets the point across.”

  
  
  


Patryck smiles softly, nodding as he looks at the other. “That makes sense... I just don't know any of it... To tell you the truth, I've forgotten a lot of Polish, I only remember some words... I'm just more fluent in English now, I guess…”

 

Paul nods, his eyes straying back to the papers on his desk. “I still write in Dutch once in a while… But I get what you mean.” He turns back to him, catching something he didn’t right off the bat. He's been curious what language Patryck's been speaking bits of, but it always slipped his mind to ask. “You’re from Poland, huh?”

 

Patryck nods softly, biting his lip as he nods, smiling a little. “Yeah, my family's been from there ever since the country was made... And my grandparents were holocaust survivors... Thankfully, they died a ripe old age, just a little before my parents... I didn't know them very well, I was only 5 when I lost them, but they were very kind... And it struck me how completely in love they were, despite all those years and hardships…”

 

Paul nods softly, trying to give him a small soft smile, even through the sad parts of the story. “I’m glad they survived long enough to be able to make such a beautiful and wonderful creation such as yourself…”

 

Patryck grins softly, nodding as he glances to his lap to see what Tord is up to. He's being quiet. “Yeah... Thank you, that means a lot to me…”

 

Tord at this point, is very close to falling asleep. Paul has a bit of a deep voice with just the right amount of bass, and when he speaks a lot, slowly and calmly, it is enough to soothe the small child. Patrycj smiles softly, looking down at him. “Guess he likes your voice... I mean, he's not the only one, Pieszczoch…~”

 

Paul bites his lip, looking away. He always thought he had the rough and ugly voice of a druggie, but it’s not true. It’s rather soft and smooth for someone who has been smoking so much in the past eight years or so… “Oh… thank you… I like your voice a lot too… It’s so nice and cheerful…”

 

Patryck giggles softly, having a big smile that matches his cheerful tone. “Thank you! I always thought it was a little high pitched and annoying... But I'm glad you like it…!”

 

Paul shakes his head with a small grin. “No… It’s perfect, and always has this… kind tone in it. Almost... Motherly. Just like you…~ You’re so perfect and kind and motherly…”

 

Patryck chuckles, looking over at him. “Well, your voice is nice, too... Deep and soothing and smooth and soft… Just a relaxing timbre... It's like... Almost like your voice has music in it…”

 

Paul blushes softly, Patryck’s words going against everything he has thought for the past few years… But he decides to believe him. Moeder knows best… “Thank you… Personally, I can never imagine that, but I’ll trust your word….”

 

The taller man smiles softly, gently leaning his head against Paul's shoulder. “We're always our own worst critics, I suppose... But that's okay, even for us, we have each other to fall back on…”

 

Paul smiles gently, resting his head on Patryck’s. “I’ve never heard a more true statement in my life…~ Oh, I almost forgot… I have one more question, about your past, if you don’t mind…”

 

Patryck looks up at the bushy eyebrowed man. “Of course, ask away…”

 

Paul gestures to his room, in reality gesturing to the entire building. “How’d you hear about this place, anyways? I know you joined because you had shared beliefs, but… Why specifically here? Is there any specific reason, or was it a kind of spur of the moment thing like mine?”

 

Patryck smiles, shrugging a little. “I guess spur of the moment... My biggest downfall, I guess, is that I'm always looking to others for approval, and I have a difficult time thinking for myself sometimes... I mean, obviously, I can take control in a relationship and in a family setting, but anything bigger than that… I honestly can be pretty gullible… Figured a place where there's a cause you believe in, and how to help it is following orders would be the best way to handle things…”

 

Paul nods, smiling softly. “Well… That’s a good reason as any… I can relate to a lot of that, too, especially when I was a kid. I didn’t know what I was doing, I just needed something… Some kind of guiding force to rely on… Guess I got a bit more than I bargained for…”

 

Patryck nods, smiling a little sadly as he looks down. “Yeah… I'm kinda like your compass, I guess, only if it was broken... Instead of pointing to one true north, I swing usually to whoever is talking and makes sense to me, and that's what I follow... And I try to follow it so well to make that person proud of me… It's... Not ideal, usually... I don't even realize I'm being a sheep until it's too late... But I guess that's why art is kind of an outlet for me... My compass can swing as wildly as it wants, or point one specific way for a drawing or something, but if it does, it'll point right to my heart and it's desire of what to put on the paper…”

 

Paul smiles gently and nods, understanding washing over his face. “Well I can keep an eye out for you a bit… If you stray to the wrong path, I can be here to pull you back…”

 

Patryck smiles softly, looking over at him. “You can be my sheepdog, then, help herd me to the straight and narrow…~”

 

Paul chuckles, patting his head affectionately. “And you can be my cute little sheep~”

 

The mother sighs softly, looking down at the sleepy baby in his lap. “What about him…? Is he a little pup or a soft lamb…?”

 

Paul thinks for a moment, reaching out to Tord, brushing his hair back with his fingers a bit, and the sleeping baby snuggles up closer to Patryck in response, letting out a little mumble. “Hm… We said before that he’s smart and has a lot of potential when he grows up, right..? We even joked about him becoming Red Leader one day… Maybe he can be a shepherd..?”

 

“Maybe one day... But for now... He's a little duck, I've decided... Our little duckling…” he purrs out softly, beaming with pride in the small boy and being able to claim such cuteness for himself.

 

Paul chuckles as Tord makes a soft noise in his sleep, seeming to confirm Patryck’s words in his slumber. “It’s good that he seems to follow us… Just like a little duck, indeed. I wonder who is cruel enough to not want this little quacker of ours..~”

 

Patryck gently pulls the little pup closer to leech his warmth. “It doesn't matter, because he's ours now... That reminds me... Should we get going to the store, make as much use of that deal as we can?”

 

Paul smiles and nods, sitting up a bit. “Yeah, we should stock up as much as we can while the store is still open…”

 

Patryck smiles softly, helping move one of Tord’s stuffed animals back up to him, when it slips out of his hand, then setting Tord comfortably on his hip. It's kinda cute, the two of them in matching uniforms. Tord starts to wake up, looking up at Patryck, then Paul. Paul holds up a finger as he takes his phone out. “One second here… Hold that pose…”

 

Patryck giggles a little, holding Tord a little closer, looking down at him. “Well, good morning, sleepy head…! Have a nice nap?”

 

Tord yawns loudly and adorably, and Paul grins, catching a few pictures and quickly setting it as the home screen on his phone. Of course, he  _ would _ put it as the lock screen too, but that is just too risky with the soldiers and their Leader around. “So cute~”

 

Patryck smiles happily at the tiny soldier, holding him up a little higher. “You ready to go out, honey?”

 

Tord has grown rather fond of these two men in the few days they have been together. He is even starting to show more signs of being happy and giddy, like a healthy baby should. These men have fed him, played with him, loved him, and got him everything he needs and wants… He has no reason to be unhappy or indifferent. They literally saved his life. He smiles happily when he sees Patryck’s smile, giggling as he reaches up and tries to bap his cheek. Paul smiles at the happy scene, sighing with happiness.

 

He couldn't possibly imagine a happier scene in his life, but he's eager for the years to come to prove him wrong.


	13. Saviors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tord meets a new friend in need of help, how will his parents handle that?

Patryck smiles happily at him, happy that he seems to be settling in well. He heads towards the door with him and Paul, still talking with him. He was late on this milestone, so he wants to talk things out whenever he can so he can catch up. You seem happy... You like going out with Mommy and Daddy, huh? Can you say “Mommy” or “Daddy”?

 

Paul follows close behind as Tord tries his hand at speaking “M-M...a…. Ma….. Mo...r…. Mor!” he cries, seeming to get a bit excited at this last part, clinging to Patryck with a new enthusiasm.

 

He smiles happily, beaming with pride as he looks at him. “Good job, Tord! Are you trying to say “more”? You're doing so good!”

  
Paul hums softly, thinking for a second. “Sounds like this kid has a bit of an accent… He’s a distant relative to Red Leader, isn’t he..? And he’s from here in Norway… Let me check something,” he says, and gets out his phone, looking something up.

 

Upon checking the screen, he chuckles and shakes his head, grinning at what he sees on the screen after a few typing attempts. “This must be why he isn’t picking up as quickly on words as he should be… He just said “mother” in Norwegian..! He must have been raised on that language… He probably doesn’t understand us, because he’s not used to English, but he must be really smart to be able to figure out the correlation between those words in different languages!”

 

Patryck smiles softly, looking down at him. “Aww, sweetie…! He's gonna be a little genius! He already knows his Mommy!”

 

Paul chuckles softly, messing around with the translator a bit, suddenly intrigued by something. He turns back to Tord, grinning and pointing to himself. “Tord, can you say “pappa”?  _ “Pappa”? _ ” Tord giggles at this, making his infamous grabby hands at Paul, easily chiming out. “Pappa!!”

 

Patryck smiles happily down at him. “Well, he seems to know that word…! You want your Pappa, Tord?”

 

Tord makes more grabby hands at Paul when Patryck says pappa, and Paul chuckles softly, shaking his head and putting his phone away before reaching back for Tord. “Pappaaa!!”

 

Patryck smiles happily, handing him off to Paul, making sure he has his toys, as well. “Good job, now say “Daaaaaaadddddddyyyyyyyyyyy”...!”

 

Paul holds him closely, shifting him up in an easier position to hold via a few bouncing movements with his arms. He holds their child and his stuffed animals carefully, grinning as Tord tries,  _ almost _ getting it. “ _ D-Ddddaaaaaaa………!!!! _ ”

 

Patryck smiles softly, giggling a little. “How about just “Dada”? That's a start!”

 

Tord catches on that this is a repeating words game, and he squirms in Pauls arms to face Patryck, trying the word out. “D-Daaaa.. _ Da _ !!”

 

Patryck smiles happily, looking down at him. “Good job! Now try Daaaadddddyyyyyyyyyy!”

 

The little pup tries his best, and for someone who didn’t know the word moments before, it’s quite impressive _.  _ “ _ Da-----aaaahh...DeeEEE _ ... Dah- _ DeE _ !!”

 

Patryck beams happily down at him, smiling widely with the pride only a mother can have for their child. “Wow, you're  _ sooooo _ smart! Now try “mommy”!”

 

Tord seems to think for a while, quieting down a little bit. “Mohmm… Mohmmma… Momma..!” He pauses, looking up at Patryck, and while he doesn’t say  _ “mommy” _ , it is still pretty close. “Momma?”

 

Patryck chuckles softly, reaching out to gently rub his cheek. “Good job, sweetie! You're so smart!”

 

He giggles, grabbing his hand and chomping down on it. It doesn’t hurt, but he has a very strong grip that will only get stronger as he becomes more fed and healthy. Patryck knows, however, that he must act like it does hurt, so Tord learns that biting is a no-no. Because it  _ will _ hurt once his teeth come in. “ _ Oww…! Tord, we don't bite…! _ ” He doesn't yell, but instead makes himself sound pained, to try and illicit guilt from the child, and make him let go.

 

Tord’s eyes shoot up to look at Patryck, and his happy smile falls. He doesn’t let go, nor does he release the hand from his mouth. He does ease up on the pressure, though, suckling on it apologetically. Patryck smiles to show he's pleased with this. It's a start. At this age, putting things in his mouth, like hands, is natural.   
  
Paul chuckles softly as he watches them, Tord’s eyes closing as he really gets into the suckling. “If we’re not careful, he’ll be pretty dangerous once he gets a pair of chompers…”

 

Patryck giggles softly, slowly pulling his fingers from the infant's mouth, hoping to not upset him, but if it does, he has a substitute in his pocket. “We'll be careful, then…”

 

Paul holds the door open for Patryck as they reach the store, and Tord frowns, whining a bit as he tries to grab the hand again. Something a bit surprising happens, as Tord says his second word on his own, completely unprompted. “ _ Mommmmaaaaa!! _ ”

 

Patryck grins from ear to ear from motherly love and pride upon hearing this. But he decides to address why he's whining, and rather than give his hand over, he pulls out a pacifier from his pocket and puts it in the child's mouth, thankful that this is happening as they head to the baby section, so the toys in the main part for older kids won't be in his main view. Tord looks slightly confused, but catches on quickly, taking the pacifier and suckling on it gently, calming down quite a bit.

 

Patryck smiles, grabbing a cart as they enter the area, and he looks to Paul. “Where should we go first? Maybe more noisy toys to torment you?~”

  
The Alpha rolls his eyes, groaning softly. “Oh  _ pleasee _ no..!” He looks around a bit, pointing to a certain area. “Hey, does he have a bib yet? There are some really cute ones over there, and it will help him not make a mess when he eats…”

 

Patryck looks over to them, thinking. “...no, I didn't. Just got most of the necessities, stuff he can't do without. Let’s go get a few, then…!”

 

He walks over, noticing a very small child, about Tord’s age, sitting on the dirty ground as a woman, presumably his mother, looks at baby food. She seems to be going for the cheapest, rather than the most healthy. Her child appears to be a little boy, with all black eyes, spiky brown hair, a long sleeved yellow shirt, overalls, and a teddy bear he's playing with and babbling quietly to. But the woman snaps at him for his cute cooing, saying it’s “annoying”. He seems to be a well behaved baby, but she’s having none of it, still.

 

Paul frowns softly at the woman, deciding to keep an eye on her and her antics. She might just be having a bad day, but still, no child deserves to be treated like that… Tord’s gaze snaps to the woman when she talks, his eyes moving down to the child on the floor, and he grips Paul a little more, suckling more intensely on the pacifier.

 

The child shies away from her yelling, but he doesn’t crawl away. He’s learned by now that only makes her more angry, and he doesn’t want Mommy Dearest to be angry, or she’ll decide to not feed him. He appears pretty skinny. She turns her attention back to the food, and the child turns his attention to Tord. He holds his tiny hand up in his best attempt at a wave.

 

Tord freezes for a few moments, simply  _ staring  _ at this new boy. It takes a good minute or so for him to process something, and all of a sudden he kicks out, reaching out to the boy and trying to squirm out of Paul’s grasp and reach the boy, doing whatever it takes to get his way. Paul isn’t expecting this, and he quickly holds tighter onto their child so he doesn’t slip and fall. “Jeez, kid, hold on!!!”

 

Patryck smiles softly with a giggle, especially as the other boy slowly pulls himself up to a standing position by holding on to the cart. The mother turns to yell at him again, but stops as she sees others. Unfortunately, she knows how to play this off like it’s nothing, and even the most concerned moms often shrug it off. “He’s usually such a handful, I guess I’m not used to him behaving, my first instinct is to yell at him… Your boy is pretty cute, though, what’s his name…?”

 

Tord doesn’t stop his fighting, just about ready to throw a temper tantrum if he cannot reach this kid. Paul decides to sit down, still holding onto Tord, and he calms down a bit, but still tries to get out of Paul’s grasp by any means. Patryck beams happily as instead, the other boy takes a few wobbly steps towards the pair on the ground. He must be new to walking. But his mother is not right there, ready to catch him in case he falls, which he does before reaches them, landing on his butt before trying to pull himself up again. Luckily, he isn’t hurt. “His name is Tord… What about yours?”

 

She gives her best convincing smile, like she actually cares about the child she didn’t want. “Thomas…”

 

Tord gets a bit violent, kicking Paul right in the soft part of his gut and chomping down on his hand. Paul flinches, having not expected it, and Tord takes the advantage to squirm out of his grip when he has the chance. “Ow, you little..!!!” Tord drops his stuffed animals and pacifier, quickly crawling over to Tom.

 

Patryck smiles, bending down to pick up the toys and pacifier, pocketing the latter. He has to wash it before it can be used again. “Tord’s a little troublemaker… But he’s a smart little sweetheart…” Tom is very curious about Tord, and scoots a little closer to get a look at him. He gently reaches out to touch Tord’s face, like he’s never seen another baby before.

 

Tord mimics the action with Tom, monkey see, monkey do. He leans forward, giving Tom’s cheek a gentle bap, before gently grabbing his upper arm, pulling it close like it is one of his stuffed animals.

 

Tom whines a little at being pulled. His sensitive skin is quite bruised under his long sleeves. He smiles softly, though, as he coos a little, trying to pull himself up again, this time using Tord’s hair to pull him up. He doesn’t pull very hard, though. He can mostly get up on his own, he’s just a very cautious child. He has to be with his mother, she’s a meanie butt!!!

 

Tord whines back loudly as his hair is moved out of its (rightful) position, and he tries to bat Tom’s hand away from it, still clinging to his arm. Paul chuckles as Tord makes an adorable sound, that might get a bit annoying as he grows older. “ _ Neeeeeeiiiiiiiiiii!!!! _ ”

 

Tom whines a little more insistently as he gets up, trying to pull his arm from the other’s grasp. He’s gotta get up, he has something to show his new friend!!! He waddles over to where he was before, picking up his teddy bear, and waddles back, holding it out for Tord to see, speaking up in an adorable little voice. He seems to perhaps have a bit more grasp of language than Tord, but he also has only been exposed to one, English. “ _ Lookie!~ _ ”

 

Tord lets go eventually and tries to follow, attempting to get up on his chubby little legs like Tom is doing, but falling back on his bum, failing quite miserably. He looks at Tom’s bear for a moment in confusion, slowly reaching out to try and grab its ear.

 

Tom is very good at sharing, despite spending barely any time around other children. He hands over the bear without a fuss, plopping back on his butt, across from the other.

 

Tord holds the bear carefully, looking a little confused. Where are its eyes? Its snout? Why doesn’t it have a tail like the others? He frowns softly, deciding to experiment further. He pulls the bear close, opening his mouth to nom on its ear.

 

Tom doesn’t seem to mind this. He does the same thing all the time. He smiles softly as he watches the other play with his toy, happy to try and make him happy. At this age, he’s so sweet and carefree, despite having such a chaotic home.

 

He noms softly on the ear, making it wet with saliva, and once he’s satisfied with it, he giggles softly, pulling away from it to give the bear the Tord Bap of Approval™. He looks up to Patryck, pointing to his own stuffed animals and making his grabby hands.

 

Patryck smiles softly, gently sitting down next to them as he hands the toys to him. If Tord is picking up on this boy’s ability to share, he isn’t complaining. He’ll make a wonderful little communist…~

 

Tom smiles happily, reaching to give his bear a little pat. He’s definitely very proud of his beloved toy. “ _ Dis Tomee Beaw!~ _ ”

 

He takes the toys from Patryck, turning to listen to Tom, trying to repeat his words under his breath. “De….su…. B-Ba..h…woo…” He looks down at his own toys, picking up the fox first, and showing Tom what it can do, shaking it in quick, sudden movements with a giggle and a snort, before handing it over.

 

Tom gasps happily, sparkles in his sky blue eyes as he reaches out to the fox, letting out a heartwarming giggle as he shakes it gently, wanting to be careful with this toy, since it isn’t his. His “ **_MINE_ ** ” phase lasted exactly 15 minutes before it was quite literally beaten out of him.

 

Tord giggles softly, reaching out to help him shake it a bit harder. After a second of that, he reaches to grab his unicorn, holding it up for Tom to see. He flips it over to the music box part, but doesn’t really know how it works yet. After becoming frustrated with it, he turns to Patryck with a pout. During this time, Paul has stood up again, and is starting to pick out a few things for Tord, still keeping an eye on him. “ _ Mommmaaaaaa!!” _

 

Patryck smiles softly, reaching down and winding up the music box before handing it back. Tom is fascinated by this new sound, gently handing over the fox as he looks at the unicorn. Tord grins, handing over the unicorn, letting Tom keep the fox for now unless he really doesn’t want it.

 

Tom does like the fox, but he also likes the unicorn. Not wanting to be greedy, he gently sets the fox on the ground, so either of them can play with it. For now, he plays very gently with the unicorn, running his little fingers through its sugary pink mane.

 

Tord smiles happily, leaning forward to set Tom’s bear into his lap, making the stuffed animals cuddle up to him. From where Paul is standing, he sees something and grabs it, almost immediately hiding some laughter, and the more he looks at it, the better it gets. He wheezes a bit, nearly doubling over and onto the floor as he finds another thing, and takes it off the shelf. He seems to be having a rather good time. Tom giggles happily, his eyes drooping a little at the song from the unicorn. He never really hears music, and it’s very relaxing…   
  


Tord scootches over to Tom’s side, very gently wrapping his arms around him and leaning into him, cuddling up like he’s one of his precious stuffed animals too. Tom blinks his sleepy little eyes, yawning softly as he leans against Tord. He… never gets comfort like this… He likes it… It’s nice… Even if he’s a little sore all over… Tord slowly closes his eyes, snuggling up to his brand new friend- his  _ first _ ever friend. Tom curls up as he lays down, smiling softly. He doesn’t mind sleeping on hard surfaces. It appears Tord doesn't, either.

 

Patryck looks over at Paul curiously, only now noticing Tom’s mother has left. He’s not too worried, though. She was shopping, and all the time, mothers will ask one another to watch their children in a store to get something they don’t want the child to see yet. “What’cha lookin’ at, Paul?”

 

He quickly hides the items behind his back tears of laughter in his eyes. “N-NOTHING! It’s fine, I-I swear!” he cries, but he can barely hold back another fit of laughter. Patryck stands up, keeping his eyes on the tiny pair as he walks over, then he looks at what Paul is laughing at. Paul shakes his head, taking steps back to prevent Patryck from seeing, the laugh still showing in his voice “Nope, you can’t see yet!~”

 

Patryck lets out a playful little whine, laughing softly. “But I wanna seeeeeeee…!”

 

He shakes his head with a grin, absolutely refusing Patryck to see. “Nuh-uh!~ Not yet! I’ll get them, you can see later~”

 

Patryck sighs a little, considering chastising/teasing him about trying to keep secrets from his Moeder, but he lets it go, smiling as he looks over at the sleeping pair. “Aww, look at them, Paul, they’re so cute…!~”

 

He chuckles softly as he looks over at them, using the opportunity to slip the several items into a basket, covering it with a few cute pillows that will look nice in the nursery. “D’aww… Tord has a new playmate…~”

 

Patryck smiles softly, looking around a bit. “...did you see where his mom went? Maybe we can set up a playdate or something…!”

 

Paul frowns softly, looking around for her. “Huh… No, I didn’t notice she even left… I was too focused on you and the kids…”

 

Patryck bites his lip, looking down at the sleeping children. “...one of us should go look for her… To make sure she’s alright…”

 

Paul nods softly, smiling gently at the children. “I can find her, you’re better with kids anyways…”

 

Patryck nods, smiling as he looks at the pair, gently playing with their hair. “Alright…”

 

Paul nods once more before setting off to find the woman. Tom’s future alcoholism is not entirely his fault. Alcoholism obviously runs in the family, as his mother has passed out a few aisles away, a flask spilling out next to her. She seems perfectly fine with this, not even caring how it affects her son.

 

Paul frowns as he sees the lady, and frowns even more as he sees the flask next to her. He bites his lip, not really sure what to do in this situation. Should he try to wake her? Should he call for help? Should he leave her and tell Patryck? He sighs, walking up and “accidentally” kicking the flask away, under one of the large shelving areas. She stirs a tiny bit, but doesn’t wake. At least she’s alive. And snoring. She’s not very ugly, but not very pretty either. Very average. But with being a heavy drinker, snoring like a bear, and an abrasive personality towards her child, it’s a wonder who wanted to pump some baby paste in her to make Tom.

 

Paul feels very out of place in this situation. Scratch that. He feels like his helpless younger self, not knowing what to do when he was sleeping in alleyways and had to leave every time he even heard drunk people nearby. He really,  _ really  _ has a thing against that kind of addiction, especially when they don’t want help quitting. He shakes his head softly to rid himself of the memories when they start to turn ugly, and he focuses back on the woman. He nudges her leg with his foot. “...Ey…Lady…”

 

She doesn’t wake up. She’s out cold. What  _ does _ happen, though, is Patryck calls out softly, but worriedly “... _ Paul _ …?”

 

Paul calls back, frowning at his worried tone. “Right over here, Pat. I found her, she’s asleep. What’s wrong?”

 

Patryck looks back at where his voice came from. “C-can you come here…?”

 

Paul leaves the woman, he honestly doesn’t care much for her. He hurries back to the aisle Patryck is in, the worry now in his voice, too. “What’s wrong, Pat?”

 

If he didn’t care about her before, he won’t start now. Tom had rolled over a little to snuggle into Patryck’s lap, and his long yellow sleeve came up a little. Patryck rolled it up a little, thinking he saw something, as well as the other sleeve. His arms are covered in bruises. A good portion of them look like they are from fingers yanking him by the arm. No prizes for guessing who caused them.

 

Paul covers his mouth with his hand, rushing up to Tom. “Oh God… How..!? P-Patryck,  _ he’s just around Tord’s age! He can’t be older than eighteen months!! _ ” He crouches down, seeing if there is anything he can fix up. Thankfully, at the moment, it appears to only be angry bruising. Terrible, but they’ll heal with time.

 

Patryck tears up a little, looking down at the sleeping children. “...what do we do…? We can’t let him go back with her… He's only a pup...”

 

Paul grits his teeth, pulling out his phone. “Screw the Army’s rules about contacting authorities,  I’m calling the cops. I can’t handle this… This bitch needs to be put in the slammer.”

 

Patryck bites his lip, looking up at him. "Well, hang on, let’s just… Think this through… I agree, she needs to pay… But if we put her in jail, that could be upwards of a month of sneaking out to go to court, having to dance around revealing the Army… Only for her to get maybe a couple years in there… Maybe… what comes next is definitely an odd thing to come out of the mouth of someone nice like Patryck ... _ maybe we should take matters in our own hands _ …"

 

Paul nods, taking a deep breath and putting his phone back. "...Yeah… definitely… I… I have some of my trusty “metal” on me… I can help “take care” of her if you watch the kids…"

 

Patryck nods, sighing a little as he looks at Tom. "Poor thing… Looks like we have to figure out how to help him… But… I’m glad… He seems such a positive influence on Tord already. I hope we can help him out."

 

He nods, getting up again. "I’ll go wake her up and see what I can do for a little… “convincing”."

 

Patryck nods, getting up slllooowwwlllyyy, keeping both babbies on his hips. He can handle this just fine, foster parents with kids already ended up pawning them off on him. If he could handle a mexican family of 7 infants on top of his brother, he can handle two well-behaved, sleeping ones. "Alright… I’ll busy myself with shopping, get some more clothes and all..."

 

He nods, walking back a bit, biting his lip as he comes up with a plan. He gives Patryck one last look with a wave. "I’ll be back when I’m done. Keep an eye on your phone in case anything goes wrong…"

 

Patryck nods, smiling softly. "I will... Be careful, okay, Pieszczoch…?"

 

He nods, returning the smile. "I will. You be careful too…" With that, he heads off to the other aisle.

 

Patryck looks over the toys, picking out a few more cute ones. He decides to get another toy with a rattle for Tom. It'll be harder, having 2 kids when they're supposed to have none... But the mother can't just leave this child at an orphanage. He needs to personally see that the pup will be alright… My, how it's growing already, he only met Paul a few days ago, and now they're in love, and have 2 children together.

 

Paul swiftly walks back into the aisle where he saw the woman lying before. He sighs, walking up to her and nudging her leg with his foot again. "...C’mon…. Wake up…"

 

The woman does not move. Paul sighs, scratching the back of his head. He looks around for any people, slowly shaking his head to himself as he turns back to the woman with an even more disgusted expression than before. Just despicable… At least it makes it easy to get rid of her… He takes a step forward, hoisting her up fireman style none too carefully, like she’s nothing but an old sack of potatoes.

 

She doesn't wake. She's a heavy sleeper. Tom is, too, but eventually wakes up in Patryck's arms, smiling a little up at this motherly man, who's the embodiment of all he wishes his mother could be. He only wishes he could go home with him...

 

Patryck smiles softly down at the pair, talking in a gentle tone. "Hi, there... You seem happy with your new brother…" Tom smiles happily, feeling more loved than he ever has. Maybe it won't hurt to hope it'll last...

 

Tom lets out a little giggle as Patryck finds a ticklish spot in his neck. Tord wakes up slowly when Tom giggles and moves. Tom looks down at him, putting a hand on his face with an adorable coo.

 

Patryck smiles happily, looking down at the pair. "Well, good morning, Tord! Have a nice nap?"

 

Paul walks back inside as Tord blinks sleepily up at Patryck. He looks over to see what he’s holding, grinning and giggling as he sees his new friend in his arms.

 

Patryck smiles softly, holding them both a little closer as he heads towards where all the furniture is. The nursery is a little bare right now, despite the beautiful painting job, but nothing a little furniture can't fix.

 

Paul meets up with Patryck and the two babies after some searching, and he clears his throat a bit nervously before speaking up. He  _ did _ just kill Tom’s assumed mother, after all... Sure, he's a soldier, but it's different when it's an enemy than a civilian… "It’s done… I’ve got her wallet, in case there might be any I.D.s or stuff in it…"

 

Patryck looks back at him, nodding a little and giving a reassuring smile, trying to set him at ease and distract him. He feels so bad for asking Paul to do that for him, but he would have woken the pups if he moved them, and possibly left Paul overwhelmed with 2 crying, cranky babies. "Alright... Wanna help me pick out a cute little dresser for them? I'm kinda leaning towards these ones over here, they have a changing table built in…"

 

Paul smiles softly and nods. "That would really help a lot… You’re the artist here, what color should we go with? I can always help you repaint it if you find a style you like but not the color…"

 

Patryck hums a little. "...maybe just regular wood... But a bit light... To bring a little less darkness in the room..

 

Paul nods softly, looking at the selection. "But of course, it has to be a kind that doesn’t splinter easily, or catch on fire quickly, if it is completely real wood… Maybe it could match the crib, since it’s wooden too?"

 

Patryck nods, smiling as he looks around, then points at one. "I like this one... I think I'll paint the handles, for a little splash of color, but otherwise, I'll leave it…"

 

h6e smiles softly and nods. "That one looks good… I think it will look nice in the room. I can attach some sort of patting or support rails to the top, just to make it safer and more comfortable…"

 

Patryck smiles softly, nodding softly. "The only other things I can think to add to the room are maybe a toy box and a chair to sit in with them… I always liked gliders…"

 

He nods, looking for the items. "I should have enough money to cover that, so whatever ones you think will be the best looking and best working, I’ll get…"

 

Patryck smiles softly, looking around. "And I've got money saved up, too… Hmm... I like these ones…" He simply picks a cute, simple wooden toy box, and a glider with an ottoman.

 

Paul smiles softly and nods. "Yeah, I like those… I can help you carry them…"

 

Patryck smiles, finding both of the pieces of furniture in boxes, to be set up by whoever buys them. "Alright, we can probably put them in the bottom of the cart…"

 

He nods, helping to put the boxes into the cart. During this, Tord watches intently, wondering what the boxes are and what is inside them. He clings to Patryck as he watches, keeping one hand resting on Tom.

 

Tom smiles happily as he watches. But he accidentally drops his Tomee Bear. He looks at it, stunned, but he doesn't cry. He knows better than to cry.

 

Tord looks at the fallen bear in shock, making an exasperated gasp. He tries kicking Patryck to get him to move, as he bends down and tries to grasp it, whining loudly when he can’t reach it.

 

Patryck smiles softly, bending down to pick it up and give it to Tom, who shows more of a command of language. " _ Tank… _ " It sounds like he's trying to say “thanks”. Tord smiles and giggles happily, clapping his hands together a few times as Tomee Bear is saved.

 

Patryck smiles happily at the pair, deciding to try and use this as a teaching moment. "Good job, Tom, that was  _ good manners _ ... When someone does something nice, we say  _ thank you _ …"

 

Paul chuckles as Tord looks up at Patryck, taking note that he said something similar to what Tom did. He wants in on the game, too. " _ T-Taaayy… _ "

 

Patryck smiles a little, chuckling softly. " _ Thhaaaannnnkkkk yyyoooooouuuuu _ …"

 

He furrows his little brows, thinking long and hard about this. " _ Taaaayyyyynnn…. Ooooo……. T-Taynnnn….k…. Y-Yuuu….. _ " He pauses for a moment, and something in his eyes seem to light up. "T-Tank! Tank Yohu!!"

 

Patryck  _ beams _ with pride. But really, when is he not proud of his children? "Good job, you did it! You’re  _ soooo _ smart!"

 

Paul grins softly as Tord smiles up to Patryck, his eyes sparkling with excitement at this brand new word. He really has come along quickly in these past few days. He the cart with almost embarrassing ease. It’s almost strange, he can push and pull things just fine, but work like lifting heavy things over short distances or moving at a fast pace for a short while can easily tire him very quickly. "I love you, you know~"

 

Patryck smiles softly. That works out well, he can only handle heavy things for a short while. He’s better with moderately difficult things that require stamina. Like holding babies while walking. "I love you, too…~ Thank you…"

 

He grins, pushing the cart to checkout for him "You’re welcome, anytime~"

 

He smiles, looking as Tom stares at a few particular toys, but doesn’t dare ask for them. Instead, Patryck grabs them for him. It’s a cute little turtle with a rattle in pastel colors and a little fox, kind of like Tord’s but grey, and with only one tail, and a large bell on its collar. "You like that, Tom…?"

 

Tord doesn’t dare make a move to the stuffed animals. He knows for a fact those are Tom’s now, and he simple smiles, watching Tom’s expression. If Tom is happy, he is happy.

 

Tom smiles happily, messing with the shiny thing on the fox’s neck. He’s delighted to find it makes a similar sound to the rattling of Tord’s fox and his new turtle, but it’s still different, so it’s new and exciting!!!

 

Tord bites his smol lip, looking to his own fox and unicorn. He shakes his fox a bit too, clearly a bit sad that it doesn’t have a little ringing bell like Tom’s… He doesn’t reach out to Tom’s fox, though.

 

Patryck notices this, looking down at his face. He definitely wants to teach them both the values of fairness and equality, so he picks out a mint green one with a bell for Tord, handing it to him. Now they each have 4 (once they get home and he can give Tom a dinosaur with a music box Tord has): a stuffed animal with a bell, one with a rattle, one with a music box, and one that makes no noise.   
  
Tord’s eyes sparkle, and he immediately hugs the fox close. He tries jingling the bell, gasping happily and hugging it close with a giggle when it makes a noise. He likes this one, and especially, he likes the color. It makes him feel warm, and safe…

 

Patryck smiles, looking down at him. "You like light green, huh…? Guess I made a good choice on the color…" He smiles, silently hoping the person at the checkout he walked to with Paul to won’t mind reaching over to scan it.

 

Paul is currently setting the stuff up on the counter to be scanned, making sure Patryck sees nothing of what he picked out. Tord holds on tightly to his two new friends, one a lot more conscious than the other.

 

Tom smiles as he holds his new fox up, so it can meet Tord’s. It’s a very cute scene as Tord grins, holding his new fox up too, booping their snouts together. He feels that his other fox is being left out, so he moves that one up too to have the three of them boop as he giggles. Tom giggles happily as all the foxes boop noses. He makes his own bounce a little, because it’s just so happy!!! Tord laughs, reaching out to pat Tom’s fox happily, making sure not to drop his several stuffed animals.  Tom smiles happily, making his fox bounce a little more so it jingles happily, but he is still careful with it. He doesn’t wanna hurt the cute toy!!!

 

Tord giggles, doing the same action with his toy as Paul turns to Patryck. "Should we head home and get all this set up? We can take the cart, probably, we'll obviously be coming back, at some point…"

 

Patryck smiles happily, nodding as he holds the two playing children. "Yeah, let’s go… And I think I have enough fabric to make Tom a jacket, too…!"

 

Paul smiles, looking down at their new child. He was just as unexpected as their first, and he wouldn't want it any other way. Perhaps this relationship is moving a little fast, perhaps others might think they need to slow down. But all he needs is to know Patryck is happy with him, and the pups are happy with him as well. That's all he needs to know he's going the right pace for him, and for everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I thought, when writing this, it would be that Tom and Edd briefly drive the plot. It turns out, that's absolutely not where this story is going, but eh, I like it better this way. Gives baby Tord more interaction, and low-key gives me more motivation to write. It's easier to change tags than that.
> 
> I'm so sorry I've been gone from this story for so long, if it's not one thing, it's another. I'm still kinda busy with life and shit, but I do think I've gotten past this writer's block a little.
> 
> Also, I know I promised a smut chapter right after this one, but in trying to not make this chapter it's own novel, I'll have to break it up in 2 parts, THEN do the smut chapter. It's coming (;3), don't worry, just not as soon as I hoped. But I'm writing on this work again, and that's an achievement in and of itself.


	14. Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now safely back in the nursery, Tord discovers something his new brother can do that he's determined to learn.

Patryck smiles as he opens up the nursery door, knowing the children are both seeing it for the first time. He’s silently wondering how they’ll react to the sight. Thankfully, it’s aired out now.

 

Tord nearly drops his toys as he stares at the magnificent artwork Patryck has created. Having never been one to experience much of the beauty of the outside world, this is incredibly surreal to him. Even Paul lets out a low whistle as he sees everything. "Damn, this is just...  _ magnificent _ …"

 

Tom seems just as surprised, even knowing the right word to express his feelings " _...wow… _ "

 

Patryck smiles softly, chuckling a little. "I’m glad you still like it, Paul…"

 

Paul chuckles, running a hand through his hair and shaking his head. "Everytime I see it, it’s just as breathtaking as the first time…~" He sets down the items they bought, looking back up to Patryck. "Should I go move the crib in?"

 

Patryck smiles, setting the children down to play with each other and their toys. "Yeah, I’ll help you, and help get their other things in…"

 

The Alpha nods, quickly dismissing himself to go back to Patryck’s room and dismantle the crib in the easiest parts to get it back together. Patryck makes sure the door closes behind them, then heads with Paul towards the room to get everything. The kids will be fine for just a minute or two, especially with each other to stay entertained.

 

After some work on assembling the crib, Tom starts toddling around the room happily as they set up the remaining furniture, falling, getting back up, running around again, falling, maybe crying for a moment, but getting back up and taking off again.

 

Tord attempts to get up on his feet like his new brother, but each time he tries, he falls right back down. After quite a few attempts of this, he gives up, and tilts his head back as he begins sobbing out in frustration.

 

Patryck looks over at him, and puts down the instructions to the glider he’s attempting to build with Paul. He knows Tord can pull himself to his feet with help, he proved that by climbing onto Red Leader’s desk from the chair. He just needs help from Comm Mom. "Oh, shh… Shh… It’s alright, honey, let Mommy help…" He takes Tord’s tiny hands, and very carefully pulls him to his feet, still looking at him as he speaks. "Hey, Paul, can you get your camera ready…?"

 

Tord sniffles as he holds tightly onto Patryck’s hand, and Paul looks over, nodding as he takes the conveniently placed camera out of his jacket.

 

Patryck smiles softly, looking down at the tiny pup as he helps him stay upright. "It’s alright, honey… If you just want to stand, that’s okay… But if you’re ready to go, I’ll be right here, holding your hand…"

 

Paul readies the camera, aiming it at Tord and Patryck before starting to record. Tord looks down at the ground below him, then up to his mamma’s hand, and finally up to his mamma’s face. He tries taking a few steps forward, stumbling a little, but able to keep himself upright with his iron strong grip on Patryck’s hand.

 

Patryck grins excitedly down at Tord, holding onto his hand gently. "Oh, you’re doing so good, Tord…! Mommy’s so proud of you…!" The tiny tot waddles himself over to Paul, grabbing his leg when he reaches there, and hugs himself close. " _ Pappa!~ _ "

 

Paul chuckles, reaching down to ruffle Tord’s hair. Of course, Tord whines out, trying to bat away his hand. "Atta boy…~" He reaches down to gently grab Tord’s hand, handing the camera off to Patryck. "You wanna go over there and see your brother?"

 

Patryck smiles softly, giggling a little as the mentioned brother comes waddling by with his Tomee Bear and the set of plastic keys Patryck bought that he found. It’s a somewhat small room, but he’s determined to explore the whole thing. Patryck playfully grabs him, making him giggle as he plops into his lap. "Let Tord try on his own now…"

 

Paul guides him for the first few steps, very carefully maneuvering his hand away when Tord is beginning to balance on his own. He makes it for the most part successfully, tripping at the end and falling right on top of Tom by accident. Tom doesn't seem to mind, since he smiles happily as his friend arrives, playfully patting him with gentle hands, one of which still holding the toy keys, to try and greet him.

 

Tord pushes down on Tom’s shoulder a bit to get back up, making sure his friend is alright with a very worried and slightly red face. Tom  _ was _ fine until his shoulder was pushed on. He whines a little, those big blue eyes filling with tears, but he doesn’t dare cry out. There’s very few things he knows in this world of his, but one thing he has learned is if he hurts, and he cries out, he’ll only hurt more.

 

Tord pouts when he sees Tom tearing up, and his first reaction is to immediately remove is hand from him, falling back on his bum and beginning to tear up, too, with a bit of whining.

 

Patryck is good Comm Mom. He’s quick  to save the situation by pulling them close and rocking them gently. "It’s okay… It’s okay…" Tord sniffles, immediately clinging to Patryck, trying to hold back his tears and failing a bit as he sobs softly into his sweater.

 

Patryck smiles patiently to reassure them, especially as Tom gives in to his fear from the pain and the fear of the fear of pain, and the… well… etc, etc, and he starts crying out, too. Most mothers would freak out, 2 (somewhat codependent on each other) babies crying, one with a known history of abuse, and the other with a history of abandonment, but not Patryck. He knows just what to do, and gently starts singing that beautiful, gentle lullaby, standing up and slowly walking around with the pair as he soothingly rocks them to calm them. Babies with  _ normal _ backgrounds can be fussy, let alone ones that have gone through what they have. Crying is to be expected, and the best comfort is a gentle motherly love easing them back to a world that’s safe and warm and small, just like his arms that cradle them so carefully.

 

Paul bites his lip softly and smiles as he watches Tord (and probably Tom too) very slowly calm down in Patryck’s arms. The soldier hoists the mattress into the crib, fitting it with blankets and going back across the room to find the pillows they bought, placing them into the crib in case they need a place to sleep soon.

 

Patryck smiles as they slowly calm, and he gently kisses their little foreheads. "See…? It’s okay… I know that was a little scary, but it’s all okay now, I promise… You’re okay…"

 

Tord relaxes against Patryck, turning his head to look at Tom and make sure he is alright. Tom seems alright now, as he lets out a yawn, then looks down at where his beloved Tomee Bear lies. He simply stares at it, though. He has learned to not ask for what he wants. It will get him what he most certainly does  _ not _ want. He’ll have a lot of new things to learn, and old things to  _ un _ learn.

 

Tord waits for Tom’s gaze to look at him, but when it doesn’t, he looks down to where Tom is looking. After a second of processing this, he reaches out to the bear with little huffs, opening and closing his chubby fist to get it.

 

Patryck sees what the pair are looking at, and he smiles, bending down and picking it up, then gently setting the pair in their crib. "I think you two are a little tired… I’ll let you both…"

 

Tord is about to make a bit of a fuss when Patryck lets go of him, but he realizes he has Tom, and decides to cuddle up next to him instead.

 

Patryck smiles, winding up the stuffed dinosaur, placing it gently in Tom’s arms. It sounds similar to the unicorn, but plays a different song.

 

Tord’s eyes widen, and he scooches a bit closer, watching the dinosaur with wide, curious eyes, cuddling up even closer to Tom as he listens. Soon, his eyes start to droop, and it doesn’t take long for him to fall asleep in that spot.   
  


Tom also doesn’t take long to fall asleep, feeling warmer and safer and more comfortable than he ever has before. Patryck smiles, keeping an eye on them for a bit before going to help Paul quietly finish the furniture.

 

* * *

 

Once it's all built, the Omega helps put all the furniture in its new spots, the glider set in the corner by the window, the toybox in the closet, the dresser/changing table in the other corner. Now he sets to work on unloading all the bags. "So,  _ now _ will you tell me what you got in the store?~"

 

Paul snickers, putting a hand up for him to wait as he goes over to take the bag with his things. "Wait, wait, hold on… Are they up yet..?" Tord is indeed up, watching Paul and Patryck silently through the bars of the crib, not moving at all just in case Tom is still sleeping, as well as drifting in and out of his own nap.

 

Patryck looks back, smiling as he sees Tord awake, but Tom is not. He looks back to Paul "One of them is…"

 

The father grins and nods, walking over to pick Tord up, trying not to wake Tom in the process. "That will have to do…~"

 

Tom does not wake. This is the first time in his brief life he’s slept in a crib. And he’s a heavy sleeper. Patryck is very eager to see him so relaxed, but even more eager to see what Paul picked out.

 

Paul grins as he looks through all of the items, going over to the changing station and setting Tord down (who has no idea what’s going on). Paul looks back to Patryck, motioning for him to turn around. "Close your eyes~"

 

Patryck smiles, rolling his eyes playfully, but he turns around, closing his eyes

 

He chuckles, quickly working to change Tord into an outfit consisting of a onesie that claims he is a "Little Quacker", as well as a pacifier with a duck beak on it. Once he is done, he turns back to Patryck, holding Tord up with the biggest grin of a lifetime. "How does he look, Pat?~"

 

Patryck has to cover his mouth to not squeal out, smiling happily with a laugh. "He’s  _ soooooooo _ cute…!"

 

Tord sucks in confusion on the duck beak pacifier as Paul hands him over to Patryck with a laugh. "Isn’t he!? Here, hold him… I have more things to show you~"

 

Patryck smiles happily as he takes the tiny baby, cradling his little duckling close.

 

Paul pulls out the rest of the clothing, showing them off to Patryck, trying not to snicker at the "eligible bachelor" and "I love booby" bibs. He stops at a little hat that is supposed to be a fox, holding it up to Tord’s head. "This kinda looks like his little hair spikes, doesn’t it?"

 

Patryck smiles softly, nodding with a little giggle, moving to sit in the glider. "Yeah, I guess so…"

 

Paul grins softly, deciding to check up on Tom, hoping that he wasn’t too loud and woke the sleeping child up. He needs his rest, it would be bad to have him sleep deprived on top of those injuries… Thankfully, the small pup is out cold.

 

Patryck smiles softly, sitting Tord in his lap, sighing contently. "You know... I don't think I could ever be happier than I am right here, right now... With them... With you…"

 

Paul grins happily, walking over and giving Patryck a happy side-hug, not wanting to squish the tiny Tordle. "And I couldn't even imagine being happier than I am, when I stay with you and the other two… God, I love you so much…"

 

Patryck smiles softly, looking up at him, gently kissing Paul's rough cheek. "I love you, too…"

 

Paul chuckles softly, returning the kiss upon Patryck’s smoother cheek, as Tord makes a soft noise, leaning into Patryck and closing his eyes, very close to falling asleep again like Tom. He gently takes the sleepy pup and laying him back in the crib with his brother. They've had a big day, and deserve the rest, as do their parents. They're finally safe, even if still kept a family secret. They're safe to sleep, to play, to laugh and to love, from their first steps to their steps out into the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty small chapter, but I'll try my best to make up for it with a real good smut chapter next. Stay tuned, perverts~ ;)


	15. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year passes, and things seem to be smooth sailing. But an issue arises our parents can't ignore.

A year passes, and the family secret remains kept. Paul and Patryck watch the boys, who are growing more and more each day.

Paul, who is currently sitting on their bed, scratches the back of his neck and looks toward his now Mate. Tord is playing with Tom in the corner with some toys. "Hey, Pat… It’s getting to be that season again. And the kids are starting to get big… Should we go out and pick up some stuff for you and them? It probably would be good for them to get some new clothes and things to do to keep them busy."

Tom likes quieter toys. He's a quiet kid, and very caring towards his toys. He likes feeding them whatever he's eating, especially with Tomee Bear. Might be an Omega one day, but only time will tell. This leaves the loud ones for Tord, who is currently making a ruckus. Patryck looks over to Paul, smiling as he nods. "Better now than when it's too late, and I'm nest ridden…"

He nods, getting up and walking over to the two children. He grins softly, crouching down and holding his arms out to the pair. Tord drops one of his toys upon seeing this, staring at Paul with a grin. That grin widens even more when Paul speaks up. "Who wants to go out?~"

Tom looks up from his bear, smiling as he stands up, holding the toy close. While he was a little advanced as an infant, he's more or less slowed a tiny bit to Tord's level, and maybe even a little less. He finds that learning can be a little difficult for him. But he's not  _ DUMB _ , and his intelligence itself is not a worrying level in the slightest. He runs over to Paul excitedly, even though Patryck is offering the same thing. Oh, well. Tord's more of a Mamma's Boy. "I wanna!~"

Tord quickly gets up after his adopted brother, nearly tripping over one of the toys. He catches his balance, though, and continues to run over to Paul. Once he realizes Tom is already going to Paul, he slows, locating Patryck and deciding to run to him instead. "I wanna too! I want Mamma!~"

Patryck smiles as he picks him up, tossing him in the air a little. He swells with happiness at the nickname, as he does every time he hears his son use it. "Well, you seem excited, honey!~"

Paul scoops Tom up in his arm with a chuckle, swinging him happily in a circle. He certainly seems much more happy than when he hadn't met Patryck and the two kids. "Now guess what, we're going shopping today! Gonna get you two some new stuff! Doesn't that sound fun?~"

Tom giggles happily, liking this circle motion better than being tossed up. That one's scary!!! "I wanna candies!"

Patryck smiles happily, holding onto Tord, looking over at Tom. "You want candy,  _ please _ ." He gives a pleased smile when Tom nods at this.

Tord grins and holds onto his mother, giggling and looking up to him. "I wanna chocky malk!"

Patryck smiles at him, not minding repeating himself. Such is the life of a mother of Tord. "Where are your manners?"

Tord pouts, having thought he was exempt from his magic words. He looks over to Tom, pointing to him to insist that it is true. "Tom! Tom took it! Bad boy!!!"

Patryck sighs a little, trying to keep from laughing. "You're supposed to say  _ please _ , and so is Tom…"

Paul chuckles, trying to add in a bit, talking to both Tom and Tord. "So what do we say now?~"   
  
Tord is smart. What he also is, is stubborn and even a little sarcastic at this age. Like he  _ knows _ exactly what to say, but he simply doesn’t want to. "Tom is bad boy! ... _ Please!~ _ "

Patryck sighs heavily. Tord is very lucky he's cute, because he's quite the little instigator. He's currently instigating some tears from Tom, which are a mix of anger and hurt. " _ I not bad boy _ !"

Tord’s eyes widen as he realizes who that was directed to other than Patryck, and he immediately tried to correct it. "NO! No, you are no bad boy..! You er broren min..!!"

The damage is done. However, it is lessened a little as he hugs his stuffed bear tightly, burying his chest in Paul's chest. He doesn't know what that means, but he assumes it's good by the tone.

Paul very gently bounces Tom in his arms, trying to comfort him with the action. Tord reaches out to him, kicking his little legs as he tries to get Tom to look at him again. "I sawry!! Tommm!!"

Tom whines a little, being quite sensitive, but he's also quite to forgive, at this age. He reaches out to hug him tightly. At least they don't fight like most brothers, they get along very well.

Paul smiles softly, happy that they get along so well. He moves over to Patryck, letting the children get within hugging distance. Tord immediately grabs Tom, trying to pull him close. " _ Tommy _ !!"

Tom hugs him tightly, taking a lot of comfort in his brother. Tord hugs him back, trying to either pull him into Patryck’s arms, or squirm out and join Tom in Paul’s arms. They’re both getting heavy, pretty soon they won’t be able to be held at the same time at all.

Patryck decides to take Tom into his arms, shifting them so they're a little more comfortable. "Wow, you two are getting to be such big boys!"

Paul reluctantly hands over Tom, not wanting Patryck to bear the burden of holding them. But he  _ is  _ their mother, and mothers know best. Moeder knows best~ "We might need to get them a stroller or something for when we’re out of the base… Don’t think their tiny legs can take them that far."

Patryck smiles softly, nodding a little. "Maybe... But I can carry them for now... They're getting big, but not too big yet…"

He nods softly, grabbing his wallet and heading to the door. "I guess that’s alright for now. But it’s better to be prepared… Pretty soon here, we’ll have to look into some stuff for homeschooling. If we started going out on a regular basis to bring them to an actual school, people would start to catch on…"

He nods softly, smiling. "That's true... Besides, it'll be nice, being able to teach them ourselves… Make sure they know all the proper information and values."

  
He nods softly, opening the door for Patryck, making sure there is no one outside that will spot them. "I just hope we can cover all thirteen years without them being noticed… Of course, when they’re old enough, they can just join the Army… But it won’t be for a while."

He smiles softly, looking down at the pair of toddlers on his hips. "I'm sure we can... Realistically, we only have to have them not noticed by...  _ Him _ ."

Paul nods, sighing softly as he leads them out, and he lowers his voice. "Still.. Most of the soldiers here are  _ loyal _ … I don’t want to risk a single thing…"

Patryck nods softly, biting his lip. "That's true… Man, it's a rough life... But at least we have times like this…"

He smiles softly and nods, leading them out of the base. "It may be rough… But we have each other. We can make it through, as long as we keep up our hopes."

Patryck smiles, nodding a little. "Yeah... It'll all be okay... We're here for each other... "

He nods softly with a smile, leaning over to kiss Patryck’s cheek, which makes Tord giggle softly at their sappy love.

Patryck smiles softly at him, not minding being a little lovey-dovey in front of the kids, it's good for them to see a healthy relationship, as long as it's not overboard. No sex in front of teh gaybies. That went badly enough once.   
  
A bunch of yelling, almost nearing screams can be heard up ahead. It sounds more like a loud argument more than anything, and there does not appear to be any sirens or warning signs other than the loud noises. Tord, ironically, doesn’t like these noises. He’s never been subject to them inside the base, since Patryck and Paul get along well and  _ rarely _ ever raise their voice past the normal volume. The small norwegian covers his ears, snuggling into Patryck’s chest as he looks for the source of the commotion.

Patryck looks down, seeing that Tom is shying away from the sounds, too, though he knows a lot of yelling from his previous mother. Patryck hugs them both close, gently kissing their foreheads. "Shh... It's okay…"

Paul frowns, looking to see the source of the sound as they round a corner. Ahead of them on the street, there is a younger woman who appears to be crying, reaching out to a very young boy that is held away from the woman by three men dressed in black. They seem to be trying to take the boy away from her, and to a black van parked nearby.

Patryck is instantly panicking, his maternal Omega instincts triggering to protect his children, keep them away from these people trying to kidnap someone else's child. While a little voice in his rational mind says “ _ try to help that child _ ”, he can barely hear it over an even  _ louder  _ little voice from his instinctual mind saying “ _ FORGET THEM. PROTECT CHILDREN. HIDE BEHIND MATE _ ”, and that's exactly what he does, hiding the 3 of them behind Paul.

One of the men in black suits turns to Paul and Patryck, his hand tightly gripping the terrified child’s arm, who is wearing a green hoodie that is much to big for him. The man reaches into his pocket, pulling out a badge and flipping it to the two soldiers. "We are here on behalf of Child Protective Services, you do not need to be involved. Please, continue on your way."   
  
The woman shakes her head and protests more, trying to reach her child again. "They’re lying! Don’t believe them! That’s my  _ CHILD _ !!"

Patryck bites his lip gently. He knows that a mother would be upset about their child being taken, but being  _ this _ upset... It doesn't sit right with him, he knows someone is wrong here, but he doesn't know enough to be able to tell what.

The child doesn't cry, even though he seems he is on the verge of tears. He reaches out to his mother, trying to get out of the grasp of the man taking him away. Something doesn't add up here. The child seems perfectly happy and healthy, and it is very apparent that he loves his mother. This is proven further, as he cries out a soft question, it simply being: " _ Mummy _ ?"

Patryck doesn't know what to do. He knows this is wrong, that this child is perfectly fine with his mother, but he cannot save the child while holding both of his own, and it would endanger them to try or to put them down to free his hands.

Paul notices the look on Patryck's face, and turns back to the scene. He takes a deep breath and walks up to the man that has the boy in his grasp, motioning to Patryck to step back in case it gets ugly, to which he complies. "Show me your badge again." The man does, and Paul snatches it away to examine it, even with the man's protest.

Paul scoffs at the badge, throwing it to the ground and stepping on it. It cracks under his foot. Plastic. The man yells, and Paul grits his teeth, pulling back to hook him across the face with a fist. When it connects, the man staggers back, momentarily letting go of the child's arm. The man pulls out a knife. Paul pulls out a gun. All three men take a few steps back, they're clearly not good at this, and are obviously outmatched.

Patryck rushes over to protect the newly freed child, staying away from the fight in the process. He could probably knock all these people out if he REALLY tried, and could do so easily if they threatened his children. He has Mama Bear Strength.

Paul clicks the safety off, and immediately the men bolt to the van, jumping in and taking it off. A paper is the only thing that is left behind from them in their haste to leave. The assumed mother of the boy gasps loudly in relief, running to her child and wrapping her arms around him as Paul clicks his safety off and slips the gun away. "Oh, Edward!"

Patryck doesn't bother with the paper. It doesn't interest him at the moment. What interests him is keeping his children safe, and helping this mother keep her child safe. Until he can be  **_CERTAIN_ ** they won't come back, he won't come off high alert.   
  


The mother cries softly as she kneels down and pulls the child into her lap. She rocks him gently, holding him like each moment could be their last chance. She looks up to Paul and Patryck with wide, teary eyes. "Thank you… Thank you so much for saving my son."

Patryck smiles softly down at the pair. "No problem... I couldn't imagine what I'd do if something like that happened with  _ our _ boys…"

She nods, leaning back to press her lips to the top of her son's head, speaking up against him softly. "They've been after him for a while now… If they get their grubby hands on him… He… He won't survive…" She tears up even more as she says this, falling silent.

Patryck smiles, looking down at the slightly rattled child. He's very good with children. "Nah, look at him!~ He's super strong and tough!~ He could beat up anyone, I bet!~ He's got a wild look in his eye, like a real champ!~"

The woman smiles gently, stroking the child's hair back, who is clinging to her. It is apparent he knows Paul and Patryck are good people and possibly have just extended his life a year or eighty, but he's a bit shy, preferring to listen to his mother's voice as she speaks up. "I wish that were the case… He is very strong, though, in a different sense. He's gone through all of this, with barely a tear out of him… He's my little Number One…" She leans in and kisses his cheek softly.

Patryck smiles, nodding as he sits down next to them, holding his own children in his lap, careful to not get too close or anything. "Some might say that's the best type of strength... To persist in difficult and frightening situations, despite the odds…" He thinks a moment. "...if it's an upsetting subject, feel free to not answer, but... Why exactly are they after him?"

She smiles warmly at this, and Edd hides himself in her clothing a bit upon seeing Tom and Tord. "Well… It’s not as upsetting as you might think…" She sighs softly, looking back down to Edd. "My husband was… A dangerous man, you could say. Or rather, he had a dangerous job. He negotiated with the rich and powerful to make things better for everyone… I didn’t know he would negotiate our own son in one of the deals… He left us on our own when things went bad… As for Edward here, there is a rich family trying to hunt him down. They have a son that is around the same age as him, and he… isn’t doing so well. My husband had made an arrangement that gave our most valued treasure to the family if certain circumstances were met… The other family decided it would be Edd’s life they take to save their own son’s… I believe he is on a waiting list to receive specific _ parts _ , and as long as they receive those in the next year or two, it is not life threatening to their child. But the rich family is impatient… And Edward is a compatible match to be a donor…"   
  
Patryck frowns a little. “Husband”... Not “Mate”, but “Husband”... She truly loved this man, enough to marry him in such an intimate ceremony, and he betrayed her like this… "I'm… so sorry to hear that…"

She nods softly, hugging Edd a bit closer with a sigh. "I appreciate it, but… Please, do not be sorry. There is nothing you can do… I am extremely grateful for your help today… They seem to come by several times a week to try and take him now… This is the first time they actually  _ touched _ him…" She bites her lip softly. "I just wish… I wish I could guarantee his safety…"

He looks over at Paul, biting his lip. Maybe there  _ is  _ something they can do, but... He can't tell if that's the best choice. It'll make him feel a little better if his Mate is thinking the same thing, though…   
  
Paul frowns softly, looking over to Patryck at the woman’s words. He knows relatively what his thoughts are, but he is a little hesitant. Bringing the child back to the base can only spell trouble, and in a way it may be much more dangerous then letting him stay with his mother. But then again… They’ve succeeded in keeping two young children from harm’s way back at their place… Surely a third won’t hurt, right? And he seems like such a well-behaved kid. "...I think I know of a way to keep him safe…"

The woman looks up to them, a bit hesitant but willing to hear them out. "W-What is it..? How..? Are you sure he will be safe..?"

Patryck bites his lip, speaking up. It's nice to see such a close Mated pair, close enough to know what the other is thinking in times like this… "...we could always take him... Where we live is really safe, no one would be  _ able _ to get in and hurt him... And he could grow up right alongside our boys…"

Her eyes widen a bit, and she looks down at her own child, then to the pair in Patryck’s arms. It takes her a long time to speak up, her mind filled with worried thoughts. "...You… You do seem like good parents, and your boys seem very well taken care of… I… Are you positive my son will be  _ safe _ ..? Will they all even get along together..?"

Patryck nods softly, smiling. "Of course he'll be safe... We'll make absolutely certain of it... And Tord might like to occasionally push buttons, and Tom might be a little shy, but they both are pretty friendly…"

The woman bites her lip and nods, slowly rocking Edd in her lap again. "This is… all very sudden, I have to admit… But… If it keeps him safe, and if he is able to keep living, then who am I to say. I… If you're absolutely sure, without a doubt he will be safe… I will hand custody of him over to you. I do not want to risk a single second of his life, all because I hesitated to agree… I just have one condition I would like to have met. Think of it as a favor, if you will."

Patryck nods softly, looking over at her. He knows this isn't easy for her, but at least she won't have to worry about these people getting to him, and their paths could still cross again one day… "Of course, what is it…?"

She sighs, focusing her vision on Edd. She seems to want to take in his appearance as much as she can, because it may be the last time she ever sees him. At least she can have hope that he is safe out there… "If he grows old enough to start catching on… Or if he starts asking where his father and I are… Just tell him that we both left him when he was very young, and you took him in. Tell him we didn't care, and we didn't want him." A tear slips down her cheek as she says this. "It's easier for him that way…"

This absolutely breaks Patryck's heart. He feels it'd be nicer to say they were friends of his mom, and she couldn't take care of him, so they did, but she still loved him very much, and gave him to the pair so he'd have a better life. But he nods softly. He can respect her wishes. "...alright…"

She hugs her child close one last time, closing her eyes as she continues to rock him. "I don't want him getting his hopes up… I don't want him risking his life because he ran away to see me… I don't want him trying to search for me, only to get news that I was killed years earlier… I… I can't bear to put that on my love…" She falls silent for a while, just holding him and taking a deep breath. "If he grows up, and is able to protect himself, and we possibly meet up again someday… Then he can know the truth."

Patryck nods softly, gently biting his lip. "I understand... We'll take very good care of him... Don't worry, he'll grow up big and strong and loved…"

She nods, giving Edd a few final, soft kisses: on the forehead, cheeks, then the tip of his nose. She pulls away from him, giving him a hopeful smile, hoping that if by some chance he remembers this moment in his future, it won't be a bad memory. She's smiling after all… So she must be happy for him, right? She parts with him, holding him out to Paul and Patryck. "Thank you, so much. You have no idea how much this means to me- you're saving his life… Please. Make sure he eats three meals each day, and he gets a good amount of fruits and veggies… Make sure he plays nice with the other children, and learns that sharing is good… Teach him his rights from wrongs… And please… teach him to be happy, and to always smile, even if I'm gone…"

Patryck smiles softly, nodding. Motherly advice from one Omega (or a female Beta) to another Omega is quite possibly one of the most natural and few sacred things in the world. "Of course, we will…"

Paul nods, reaching out and  _ very _ carefully taking the child from his mother's outstretched arms, since Patryck's has both Tord and Tom. The woman smiles softly, letting her gentle hold on Edd linger for a bit, before she releases him. She pauses for a bit, thinking for a moment… "One second… I have something to give to him…" She reaches behind her neck, unclasping a silver chain necklace, handing it over to Paul. It's design is simple, but it is quite beautiful in its simplicity. "This is for him… I want him to have something from me as he grows… Try not to lose it, please…"

Patryck nods, smiling softly. "Of course, we'll take as good care of it as we will him…"

She smiles gently and sadly, slowly rising to her feet as Paul carefully tucks the chain away, not wanting to risk having Edd hurt himself with it on. Poor baby Edd doesn't know what's going on, but he seems to be too out of it to question anything. It's been a busy day for the poor tot, and he's very tired.

Patryck smiles as he also stands up with Edd's new brothers. "Good thing we're going shopping today, anyway…"

Paul nods, getting up along with everyone, holding the child safely in his arms as they continue on to the store.

Patryck smiles, looking down to see if either of their first two children are awake. They've been quiet. He finds that they both are, and Tom's just silently watching everything that's happening. Not unusual for him.

Tord is staring at the new boy, who has fallen asleep in Paul's arms. He doesn't speak up or reach out to him, he just leans a little closer to see him. The color of the hoodie he is wearing is a little bit like the color of his fox, only a different shade. It's that same safe and comforting color he has come to love…

Patryck smiles softly, looking down at them. "Hey, you two... Want to meet your new brother?" Tom looks confused by this.

Tord looks up at Patryck, sharing the same confused look as Tom. He points to Tom, a bit of a pout on his lips because he can't figure out what Paryck means. "... _ Bror _ …"

Patryck smiles softly, nodding. "Yeah, Edd's your brother now, just like Tom…!" Tom is aware what “brother” means. He is confused about why it's a word being used for this new boy.

Edd shifts softly in Paul's arms, sleeping soundly against his warmth. Tord doesn't understand how “brother” can be used for both Tom  _ and _ the new boy. They just met, right? But brothers you are supposed to know for a long time, and play with every day… Right? Maybe… Maybe not. Maybe all people are brothers. They are just brothers you haven't met yet…

Patryck smiles softly, looking over at Edd, then at the confused pair. "I know it seems odd now... But even you didn't always know Tom, Tord… There was still a day you suddenly met him... And he became your brother…"

Tord listens to Patryck, trying to process the words to the best his little mind is able to. He tugs softly on his shirt to get his attention. "Mamma…"

Patryck smiles softly, looking down at him. "Yes, kochanie?"

Tord thinks for a moment more, pointing over to the sleeping Edd. "He is bror too..? Who is him...?"

Patryck smiles, deciding to try and use this as an opportunity to teach the meaning to a new word, right alongside “brother”. "That's Edd... He's your  _ new _ brother... That means he just started being your brother!"

Tord hums softly, his little brows furrowing as he looks back over to Edd, echoing his name “ _ Eddhh _ ”... He thinks for a moment, before his eyes widen and he looks up to Patryck in a bit of hurt surprise at his most recent words, grabbing Tom's sleeve so they cannot be separated. "Tom not bror!? Not no more!!??" It appears he thinks Edd may be replacing Tom as his “brother”.

Patryck smiles softly, chuckling a little. "Tom's still your brother... You just have  _ two _ brothers now! Tom's your brother,  _ and  _ Edd's your brother, too!"

Tord very slowly calms down from his panic, which had caused Edd to slowly rouse into a lighter sleep. He is still sleeping, but he is able to be woken easier. Tord releases his tight grip on Tom, gently holding his arm now. "...Two… Bror…?" He looks back over to Edd.

Patryck smiles softly, nodding at him. "That's right…" He gently kisses his forehead, finding in the process that despite Tord's panic, Tom has fallen asleep.

He watches Edd for a moment, finally releasing his grip on Tom's arm to reach out to his new brother. Over the year that Paul and Patryck have took care of him, he never lost his habit of giving things the infamous Bap of Approval™. He wants to see if Edd is worthy of such a high honor.

Patryck smiles, looking up at Paul. "You wanna take him, let him get used to Edd?"

Paul nods, carefully shifting Edd to one arm to rest on his hip, having watched Patryck enough to know what he's doing. He reaches his arm out to Patryck, gesturing for him to pass Tord over, which he does.

Paul takes him into his arms, struggling just a tiny bit on finding a safe position to hold them both with. Once he does, Tord clings to him softly, reaching out to grab one of the too-long sleeves of the sleeping boy's hoodie. Patryck smiles softly, looking over at them, silently hoping they'll get along.

Edd remains asleep, and Tord doesn't really know what to do. He simply holds onto the sleeve, not wanting to wake him, and over the next few minutes, he too slowly falls asleep in Paul's arms, still holding the sleeve.

* * *

Thankfully, with all them asleep, shopping is made easy, and before long, they're able to get home. Patryck smiles as he lays the trio in the crib, since it's late, and they've had a full day… "Our little family is just growing and growing, huh?~"   
  
Paul chuckles and nods, helping him where he can. "Pretty soon we’ll have our own little Army, if things keep going this way…"

In the crib, Edd is awake, trying to figure out what is going on, and who these new people are. He doesn’t make much of a fuss, though, as if he was expecting to be taken away for a while. Tord is watching him hesitantly.

Patryck smiles softly, sitting back in his glider to keep an eye on them while they get used to each other. "Yeah... I just hope they get along…"

Tom is wide awake now, looking over at Edd hesitantly, holding onto his bear tightly. Tord moves forward, reaching out to Edd, whispering “bror…” under his breath as he gently grasps his sleeve again. He wants to see what he is like when he is awake. Edd simply looks down at the hand on his sleeve, then back up to Tord, and he lets out the most  _ ADORABLE _ giggle, giving a first, heartwarming smile that any of them have seen from him.

Tom is very surprised by this sudden sound, and he copies Tord's action, grabbing Edd's other sleeve to investigate him. Tord giggles as Edd does, deciding he already likes this new boy, wanting to pull him closer for the Bap of Approval™. He pouts softly at Tom’s actions, trying to pull Edd to himself, and not have him be stolen away by Tom.

Tom frowns a little, letting out a soft whine as he pulls on Edd's sleeve. He doesn't mind sharing, but  _ he  _ wants to investigate this boy first!!! Edd’s smile slowly falls as Tord tugs back harder, mimicking Tom’s whine a bit louder, the noise turning into “nooooooOOOO  _ MINEEEEE!!!” _ . He doesn’t understand this. Tom and Tord clearly know each other, so why are they fighting?

Tom tugs with all his tiny might on the sleeve he's holding, shaking his head at Tord, using a phrase he heard from his parents once, jokingly about a snack. " _ Get your own! _ "

Tord gets very upset with this, putting his whole 28 pounds into his pulling, which in turn upsets Edd a little bit. Tord’s face turns slightly red, which only happens now when he is  _ very _ upset with something. "He’s  **_MINE!!!!_ ** "

Tom gets hurt as upset, whining a little louder. " **_NO!!! MINE!!!_ ** "

Paul moves forward to intervene, when Edd finally speaks up. His voice is not as whiny as the others, and right now it seems to be more pleading than irritated, his voice a lot smoother than you would think it would be for this age. " _ Stop it _ !!" He grabs the sleeves of Tom and Tord, pulling them both forward to him, wrapping his arms around them.   
  


Patryck smiles softly at the trio, giggling softly. "Looks like we've got a little peacemaker…~" Tom is very surprised by this, but his possessive anger dissipates quickly.

Paul grins softly, giving a small chuckle at the scene, especially when Tord is shocked out of his little fit, his face turning back to a normal color. "Yep, I think they’ll get along just fine…~"

Edd holds them both close, hoping to make them happy, and simply have everyone get along. He smiles softly, saying the most heartwarming thing in the history of everything ever. "... _ Ours…~ _ "

Tom looks up at him, smiling as he relaxes against him, fully calming down. Tord relaxes as he returns the warm hug to Edd… And to Tom too, since he is so close. He cuddles up to the two of them, gently reaching to give Edd the Approving Bap™, echoing his words. "Ours…"   


Tom smiles softly, his blue eyes drooping sleepily as he gives in to the warmth, his biggest weakness when trying to stay awake. But he gives in, and sleeps next to the others, who don't take long to fall asleep after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, elephant in the room: I promised porn next, and didn't deliver. I'll be honest, I've got some mental shit going on that's making that porn IMPOSSIBLE to write. I can't promise there's even gonna be another porn chapter in this fic. But I'll try, at least.
> 
> Also, I know I write a lot of TomTord. They are brothers in this fic ONLY. I headcanon normally that Paul and Patryck raised him in the Army as an only child.
> 
> We're nearing the end here! One last chapter before the ending (with MAYBE a porn chapter, IF I feel up to it, and an epilogue, if it's demanded enough). Expect a lot of time skips going forward.


End file.
